19: Esperanza
by Abby Lockhart1
Summary: Secuela. Argol está teniendo severos dolores de cabeza con su nuevo aprendiz. Y como si eso no fuera suficiente, tendrá que ayudar a su testaruda amiga a recuperar a su familia. Una palabra de advertencia: nunca hagan enojar a un ruso. Argol x OC
1. 1: Prólogo

**ESPERANZA**

I: PROLOGO

 _Año 2 del nacimiento de Athena_

 _Palacio Real, Riad, Arabia Saudita_

El santo de Perseo se cruzó de brazos, visiblemente frustrado, e hizo una nada disimulada mueca de fastidio. Digan lo que digan, a pesar de ser una misión oficial, cualquiera que lo viera podría deducir que no le gustaba estar ahí. ¡Cómo odiaba ese tipo de misiones! Además, se sentía desprotegido y, hasta cierto punto, desnudo sin su armadura. En fin. Se ajustó la corbata y suspiró sonoramente.

-Ya, no te quejes, amigo- dijo el santo de Lagarto, dándole un codazo en las costillas, adivinando la causa del malestar de su camarada- sabes bien que el Patriarca nos envió a averiguar que era el cosmo que estaba sintiendo en esta zona. Es solo una pequeña visita por si logramos averiguar algo, y regresamos a casa antes de que te lo imagines-

Su compañero lo miró con cara de circunstancias. Josef Polster, el actual santo de Perseo, era una persona elegante, educada y refinada, y detestaba todas las demostraciones de grandeza de los árabes que estaban visitando. Le parecían excesivas y vulgares, por lo que no le había agradado ni un poco la visita que estaban haciendo. Detestaba no solo la presunción, sino el maltrato de esos musulmanes hacia sus mujeres o hacia sus niños y sirvientes. Él, que había tenido una madre amorosa y un trío de hermanas mayores, había sido educado para respetar a las chicas, cosa que ponía en práctica todos los días con su adorable esposa. Suspiró de nuevo. Ah, ¡también la extrañaba a ella!

Josef y su compañero se inclinaron levemente al ser presentados al rey de Arabia, quien les dio la bienvenida y los invitó a un banquete en su honor.

Los invitados se sentaron a la mesa, ambos a la derecha del rey. El santo de Lagarto le guiñó el ojo a Josef, y éste solo puso los ojos en blanco. La música tocaba alegremente, y los sirvientes comenzaron a desfilar hacia el comedor con bandejas llenas de comida y colocándolos en la mesa frente a ellos.

-Oh, estoy está muy bueno- Josef escuchó decir a su amigo con la boca llena, mientras que probaba algunos de los platos que le ponían enfrente, pero en esos momento ya no estaba escuchando.

-Lo que digas- dijo Josef aburrido.

De pronto, escuchó el ruido metálico de una bandeja cayendo al suelo y haciendo un estruendo. Los dos santos de plata levantaron la vista, y vieron que se trataba de un niño de escasos 6 años, vestido como el resto de los sirvientes, había algo distinto en él. Tenía una mejilla inflamada y un ojo morado. Josef entrecerró los ojos.

-¡Estúpido!- gritó uno de los guardias, acercándose al chico y comenzando a patearlo en las costillas- vamos, ¡levántate!-

El pequeño intentó levantarse, apoyándose en sus rodillas y manos, pero el hombre volvió a patearlo, esta vez en el abdomen, haciéndolo caer de nuevo al suelo.

-¡Levántate, dije!- dijo el hombre, obviamente sin tener la más mínima intención de ayudarle.

Al ver a un sujeto de ese tamaño patear a un niño de escasos seis años, Josef estuvo a punto de levantarse y detenerlo, pero el santo de Lagarto lo detuvo a su vez, tomándolo del brazo.

-¿Qué?- dijo Josef en una expresión fastidiada.

-No podemos intervenir, Josef, y lo sabes- dijo su compañero, por primera vez con una expresión seria en su rostro. También él estaba molesto y frustrado por lo que pasaba- estas son sus costumbres. Recuerda lo que dijo el Patriarca-

Josef gruñó en voz baja. Era cierto, el Patriarca les había dicho que no se metieran en problemas mientras estuvieran en la corte del rey de Arabia. El chico se mordió el labio y esperó pacientemente hasta que el niño se levantó tímidamente, con todo y la bandeja que había dejado caer.

-Ahora ve y discúlpate con los extranjeros, basura- dijo el guardia que lo había estado golpeando, mientras que le arrebataba la bandeja de las manos.

El niño caminó lentamente, encorvado y tímido, hacia donde estaban los santos de Athena. Ninguno de los dos fue insensible. ¡Pobre chico! Quizá que tipo de vida había llevado hasta entonces. Josef sonrió levemente mientras que el chico se inclinaba tanto que casi su frente llegaba a sus rodillas y se disculpaba en árabe.

-Ah, es este niño- dijo el rey, volviéndose a los santos dorados y extendiendo su mano a la nuca del pequeño, ignorando su evidente incomodidad- este pequeñito es impresionante. ¿sabían que este pequeño demonio sobrevivió el ataque de un lince él solo hace apenas un año? Vamos, niño, muéstrales…- añadió.

El rostro del pequeño se volvió completamente rojo, pero no tuvo otro remedio más que obedecer. Con una expresión avergonzada, se levantó un poco la camisa y les mostró las horrendas cicatrices que tenía en todo el abdomen. Tanto Josef como su compañero se impresionaron. ¿Cómo había logrado sobrevivir a un lince un niño tan pequeño? Josef entrecerró los ojos. ¿Acaso el cosmo que habían estado buscando era el de ese pequeño?

-Ven, niño, déjame verte más de cerca- dijo Josef, animando al pequeño a acercarse a él. Cuando estuvo a poca distancia, Josef lo tomó del brazo, y fue cuando el santo de plata lo sintió. Era un cosmo, discreto y tímido, pero ahí estaba. Ese niño era a quien estaba buscando.

No solo Josef, sino también su compañero se dio cuenta.

-Su majestad- dijo el santo de Lagarto, mientras que Josef seguía mirando al pequeño sin atreverse a soltarlo- este niño debe tener las cualidades necesarias para ser un santo de Athena. Suponiendo que quisiéramos llevarlo con nosotros…-

-Con mucho gusto se los vendería- dijo el rey, pensativo y encogiéndose de hombros- y a un precio razonable también-

Josef miró fijamente al pequeño, que seguía cabizbajo. Extendió la mano libre y lo hizo levantar la mirada. En sus ojos color olivo brillaba una llama que el santo supo se trataba de un guerrero, aunque seguía asustado y confundido por la presencia de los santos. Sonrió levemente y se volvió a su colega.

-Lo llevaremos- dijo Josef, decidido.

-¿Cómo te llamas, pequeño?- preguntó el santo de Lagarto, volviéndose por un momento del rey al niño, que aún seguía mirando apenado a Josef.

-Eso es lo más interesante de todo- dijo el rey, aunque no le hubieran preguntado a él- no tenía nombre cuando lo recogimos herido en el desierto, pero lo llamamos Al Ghoul, porque solo un demonio pudo haber sobrevivido eso-

El niño volvió a bajar la mirada, avergonzado, y los dos santos de Athena sacudieron la cabeza. Mientras que su compañero arreglaba el pago con el rey de Arabia, Josef se volvió al pequeño y le sonrió para tranquilizarlo. Le puso las manos sobre los hombros.

-No tienes nada que temer con nosotros- dijo el santo de Perseo- serás mi aprendiz, y te enseñaré a ser un santo de Athena. Todo estará bien… Argol-

El niño lo miró con enorme ojos, y sonrió por primera vez.

x-x-x

 _San Petersburgo, Rusia_

Ivan Aleksandrov daba vueltas en círculos en la sala de su habitación de hotel. Sus manos sudaban profusamente, y en su rostro tenía claras señales de tensión y preocupación. Su esposa estaba sentada en uno de los sillones, cruzada de piernas y brazos, pero sin dejar de mirarlo nerviosamente.

-¿Estás seguro?- dijo la mujer, siguiéndolo con la mirada- no sé porqué te escuché, Ivan. ¡Nunca debimos haber salido de Moscú!-

-Estoy seguro de esto, Kristina- dijo el hombre con una expresión nerviosa- me encuentro ya asqueado por los procedimientos del presidente, lo sabes muy bien. Desde hace años quiero dejar todo esto, pero no es como que le puedo entregar mi carta de renuncia-

-¿Y cómo justificaste que viniéramos aquí a San Petersburgo?- preguntó la mujer de nuevo.

-Les dije que necesitaba vacaciones familiares- dijo Iván- que necesitaba descansar un poco. Ellos mismos nos consiguieron estas habitación. Estoy seguro de que en Kremlin no sospechan nada-

La mujer se llevó las manos temblorosas a la cara. No había ninguna duda, estaba terriblemente asustada por la situación en la que se encontraba su familia. Su esposo era uno de los oficiales del gobierno ruso, pero ambos habían sido testigos de horrendas maquinaciones de los gobernantes de ese país. Asesinatos y condenas ilegales.

-Nos matarán a todos, Ivan- dijo Kristina nerviosamente- si nos descubren…-

-Ten fe, mujer- la interrumpió el hombre- Earnest no debe tardar en llegar, y nos sacará de aquí-

-Espero que tengas razón- dijo Kristina, mirando hacia abajo. En sus brazos, profundamente dormida, estaba la hija de tres años de ambos.

-¿Nade sigue dormida?- preguntó Ivan, y la mujer asintió.

-Sí, el jarabe que le dimos aún hace efecto- comentó ella, recordando que le habían dado un jarabe para la gripa con la intención de que se mantuviera dormida todo el tiempo necesario. Ivan iba a decir algo cuando llamaron a la puerta con golpes fuertes. Ambos dieron un respingo, y la niña se estremeció en sueños, pero sin despertar. Ivan abrió la puerta, y se encontró una cara conocida, asustada pero con una expresión amable.

- _Spokoynaya noch'_ \- dijo el recién llegado, inclinándose levemente- señor Aleksandrov, por favor, vengan conmigo, el tiempo es vital para el éxito de la misión-

Ivan y Kristina asintieron levemente. El hombre se acercó a su esposa y tomó en brazos a la pequeña, que no se inmutó y seguía profundamente dormida, y salió detrás de Earnest, el recién llegado. La mujer los siguió. Un par de hombres entraron y tomaron las maletas de la familia.

En la puerta los esperaba un auto estacionado y encendido. Los hombres echaron las maletas a la cajuela. Kristina abrió una de las puertas traseras y entró al auto. Ivan se acercó a ella y puso a la niña de nuevo en sus brazos. Las besó a ambas en la mejilla.

-Ivan, si te descubren…- comenzó a decir Kristina.

-Si nos detienen en el camino y me descubren, vas a decir que no estabas enterada de que yo estaba en el auto. Vas a negarlo todo, y decir que no tenías idea- dijo Ivan, su rostro ensombreciéndose- ¡promételo!-

-Pero yo…- comenzó la mujer.

-No solo tu vida va a depender de ello, Kristina, sino la de Nadezhda- intervino Earnest, señalando a la niña pequeña que estaba en sus brazos- vas a negar que lo conoces, y vas a negar que sabías que él estaba aquí dentro-

Kristina hizo un puchero, pero se aferró a la pequeña en sus brazos y asintió varias veces. Ivan cerró la puerta del auto, lo rodeó y se metió en el portaequipaje. Earnest cerró la puerta, y rodeó el auto también para entrar al lado contrario de Kristina. Tan pronto como estuvieron en el auto, el chofer lo encendió, y comenzaron a conducir las casi cinco horas desde San Petersburgo hasta la capital de Finlandia, donde seguramente estarían a salvo.

La mujer abrazó a la niña contra su pecho, cerró los ojos y suspiró. No podría respirar tranquila hasta que cruzaran la frontera rusa con Finlandia. La pequeña de apenas tres añitos no se enteró del momento en el que salió de su país natal para no regresar.

x-x-x

 _Año 5 del Nacimiento de Athena_

 _Afueras de Innsbruck, Austria_

Argol se acercó a donde estaba el cubo lleno de agua, y tomó un poco para mojarse la cara y refrescarse. Josef aplaudió un par de veces en aprobación. Realmente estaba orgulloso de su pequeño alumno. Ya llevaba tres años desde que lo habían encontrado en Arabia, golpeado y humillado, el extraño sobreviviente del ataque de un enorme felino, tratado en la corte como si fuera una novedad, y se había convertido en un aprendiz fuerte y disciplinado.

Josef de Perseo sintió que alguien apoyó su cabeza en su hombro. Se volvió hacia su lado derecho, y sonrió. Su esposa, Sonja, se había sentado junto a él mientras que mirada entrenar a Argol.

-Argol ha hecho muchos progresos desde que lo trajiste aquí- observó Sonja, sonriente- debes estar orgulloso de él-

-Lo estoy, _meine Liebling_ \- sonrió Josef mientras que la rodeaba con su brazo- es un buen niño, y ha pasado por mucho. Realmente espero que las cosas mejoren para él-

Sonja sonrió y, tras besar a Josef en la mejilla, se levantó de su asiento para caminar hacia la pequeña casa que compartían los tres. Argol se quedó mirando a la esposa de su maestro con curiosidad.

Hacía tres años, cuando Josef lo había sacado de Arabia y lo había llevado junto con él a Austria para entrenarlo como santo de Athena, Sonja se había encargado de cuidar de él, de sus heridas y de alimentarlo hasta que hubo recobrado la salud, y estuvo listo para comenzar su entrenamiento con el santo de Perseo. Era una mujer tan bella como bondadosa, casi como la madre que estuvo seguro que alguna vez tuvo, pero que no la recordaba, y…

¡Zape!

-¡Ay!¡Maestro!- se quejó Argol, frotándose la nuca repetidamente.

-Te estoy viendo, enano- dijo Josef con fingida molestia- deja de mirarla así. Es mi esposa. Aunque seas mi aprendiz, te moleré a golpes si la sigues mirando así-

Argol se sonrojó, mientras que Josef se echaba a reír. Le dio una palmada en la espalda para que supiera que estaba bromeando, y se dejó caer sobre el pasto. Argol sonrió y sentó junto a él.

-¿Maestro?-

-¿Umm?-

-¿Cree que pueda hacerle una pregunta… sobre la señora Sonja?- preguntó el chico tímidamente.

Josef alzó las cejas y se volvió hacia él.

-¿Sigues con eso, enano?- dijo el maestro.

-No, maestro, es una pregunta que tengo… no en específico con ella- dijo Argol, ruborizado- yo… eh…-

Josef se incorporó, y miró fijamente a su alumno. Argol bajó la mirada, un poco avergonzado. Su maestro, un hombre enorme, impresionantemente rubio y con profundos ojos azules, era una persona imponente y, al mismo tiempo, bondadosa.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres preguntar, enano?- dijo su maestro.

-Usted es un guerrero temible- dijo Argol, recordando las no escasas veces en las que había visto a su maestro patear todo tipo de traseros. Cualquier enemigo de Athena que se acercara a ellos, había sido fácilmente vencido por Josef- pero con su mujer es diferente-

Los ojos de Josef brillaron. Si bien nunca antes habían tenido esa conversación, el santo de Perseo estaba muy interesado en que ocurriera. Sabía que por las costumbres en Arabia, Argol podía estar predispuesto de manera negativa hacia las mujeres, y era algo que tenía que evitar a toda costa. No solo quería dejar un poderoso santo de Athena en la siguiente generación, sino también un hombre de bien, justo y respetuoso.

-Quizá no te lo hayan enseñado antes- dijo Josef- pero Sonja es mi esposa, mi mujer… es la mitad de mi persona. No es ni más ni menos que eso. No se debe irrespetar a ninguna parte de ti mismo. Esta hermosa mujer es la razón de mi existencia-

-Pero…- comenzó Argol, recordando lo que él había visto cuando era más pequeño, en el palacio del rey árabe- ¿porqué las maltrataban así?-

-Porque esas personas eran monstruos- dijo Josef entrecerrando los ojos- trataban tan mal a las chicas como lo hicieron contigo, ¿recuerdas?-

Argol asintió, y se abrazó, frotándose los hombros. Josef suavizó su mirada.

-Que esa sea una lección para ti, mocoso- dijo el santo de Perseo, poniéndose de pie y disponiéndose a seguir a su esposa hacia el interior de la casa- algún día conocerás a una mujer que será para ti como Sonja es para mí. Y si llegas a ser un hombre respetuoso con ella, me habrás hecho sentirme orgulloso-

El chiquillo infló el pecho y Josef le sacudió el cabello antes de dirigirse a casa. Argol se quedó pensativo por unos momentos, pero finalmente sacudió la cabeza y se apresuró a ir a casa tras su maestro.

x-x-x

 _Praga, República Checa_

 _Año 9 del nacimiento de Athena_

La familia Aleksandrov llevaba varios años cambiando de país en país para mantenerse fuera del radar del gobierno ruso. Ivan Aleksandrov pensaba que, si dejaba pasar los años en la oscuridad, finalmente sus enemigos se olvidarían de él. No era como que estuviera causándoles problemas, ni siquiera había llamado la atención.

Llevaba varios años moviendo a su familia de casa y de país, apoyados por la inteligencia inglesa, recibiendo una pensión por haberles ayudado a evitar un ataque en Londres. Pero su tranquilidad en Praga estaba a punto de terminar.

Ivan se cruzó de brazos cuando encendió el televisor con dedos temblorosos. Quería saber el resultado de la elección presidencial, pues uno de los candidatos propuestos era un conocido peón del presidente ruso. Mientras el hombre observaba la pantalla se mordía el pulgar. Finalmente, las malas noticias no se hicieron esperar.

¡Por los dioses! De nuevo tendrían que cambiar de casa. La verdad era que Iván estaba cansado. ¿Qué tenía que hacer para vivir el resto de sus días en tranquilidad? Suspiró. Sabía que eso no sería posible a corto o mediano plazo.

¿Qué le iba a decir a su esposa?¿o a su hija?

Iván bajó la mirada. Su hija, a la que había tenido que sacar de Rusia, dormida bajo los efectos de un medicamento antigripal para evitar que llorara o dijera algo que no debía. Nadezhda ya tenía diez años, y siempre le había preguntado porqué no estaban en su país de origen. La pequeña no era tonta, ya se sospechaba que algo no estaba bien. Pero no. Era demasiado pequeña para decirle la verdad. ¿O no? Quizás ya era lo bastante grande como para entender una parte del problema.

-¿Papa?- dijo una vocecita detrás de él, que hizo que Ivan diera un respingo y apagara la televisión de golpe. Se volvió,y vio que su pequeña estaba ahí.

-Ah, eres tú, cariño- dijo Ivan, poniendo su mano sobre el sitio vacío en el sofá- ven, siéntate, tenemos que hablar-

La pequeña se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado. El hombre sonrió al mirarla. Gracias a los dioses que Nadezhda había heredado los hermosos rasgos de Kristina. La niña llevaba un libro en sus brazos. Se inclinó para besar a su pequeña en la mejilla y la rodeó con su brazo.

-Creo que es hora de decirte la verdad de lo que ha sucedido, cariño- dijo Ivan en voz baja.

-¿Me vas a decir lo que pasó en Rusia cuando era pequeña?- le dijo Nadezhda con enormes ojos. Su padre sonrió y asintió.

-Vas a tener que entender que no te puedo decir todo, cariño- le dijo Ivan- demasiado conocimiento puede llegar a ser peligroso- Nadezhda miró el libro que llevaba en sus brazos con una expresión preocupada- no, no ese conocimiento. Te voy a contar, y ya entenderás-

Nadezhda asintió, mirando a su padre con atención.

-Desde antes de que nacieras, yo trabajaba para el gobierno ruso- le explicó su padre- era un agente de investigación. Un espía, si así lo quieres ver-

-Oh…- dijo la pequeña.

-Pero durante mis deberes, vi muchas cosas horribles. Asesinatos, traiciones, y peor- continuó Ivan- y tuve suficiente. No iba a permitir que siguiera sucediendo eso, y no podía seguir participando en esas horrorosas acciones-

Ivan levantó la mirada, y vio que su hija lo miraba algo asustada. El hombre sonrió levemente, extendió su mano hacia ella y le acarició la mejilla.

-Entonces por eso tuvimos que irnos de Rusia- dijo Ivan- escapamos a Finlandia. Y por eso hemos estado teniendo que cambiar cada año de casa-

-Pero, ¿porqué?- dijo Nadezhda- si ya no estamos en Rusia, y…-

-Lo sé, pero el gobierno ruso tiene espías en todo el mundo- dijo Ivan- muchos en Inglaterra, por eso no podemos ir a vivir allá. Y me temo que vamos a tener que volver a mudarnos, cariño-

-¿A dónde esta vez?- preguntó Nadezhda.

-Hablaré con tu tío Jonas al respecto- dijo su padre- creo que necesitamos ir a un país con un perfil más bajo, uno que no se esperen. Quizá Macedonia, o Grecia-

Nadezhda sonrió, y abrazó a su papá. Por primera vez en su vida había recibido la respuesta a la pregunta que tantas veces había hecho, y ésta no solo no la había satisfecho, sino que también la había preocupado terriblemente. La niña era inteligente y amaba leer todo lo que cayera en sus manos. Había leído sobre la crueldad de los agentes rusos. Y si estaban persiguiendo a su familia, significaba que no estaría a salvo.

Ivan notó que su hija estaba asustada, y sonrió levemente. La rodeó con su brazo de nuevo y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Tranquila, cariño- dijo su padre- nosotros estamos en lo correcto, ellos no. Y finalmente, la justicia prevalecerá-

Nadezhda sonrió, y su padre la besó en la frente.

x-x-x

 _Oficinas de MI6, Londres_

 _Un año más tarde_

Jonas Grey se llevó las manos a la cabeza en un gesto exasperado. ¡Estaba cansado! Desde hacía ocho años había orquestado varias misiones en Rusia y los países alrededor de la vieja unión soviética, sobre todo para mantener a salvo a los disidentes del régimen del presidente ruso, y sus familias. El caso que más le había causado problemas era la de Ivan Aleksandrov.

¡Pobre hombre! Cuando se dio cuenta de los excesos y brutalidades del gobierno ruso, los cuales no eran necesariamente por el bien del país, Aleksandrov se había retirado del gobierno, asqueado por lo que había intentado hacer, y había buscado ayuda con los agentes ingleses para pedir ayuda para salir del país con su familia. Por supuesto, los oficiales del gobierno ruso no habían estado ni un poco contento al respecto, y habían intentado eliminarlo.

Ahí entraba Jonas Grey, el agente de MI6. Había orquestado su escape de San Petersburgo a Helsinki, después a Lithuania, Estonia y finalmente a república Checa. Finalmente, con el nuevo presidente checo, la familia había tenido que emigrar a Macedonia para mantener un perfil bajo.

Ahora, Jonas Grey había recibido una alarmante noticia: los agentes rusos estaban investigando en Macedonia. De alguna manera, habían encontrado a los Aleksandrov.

-¡Por supuesto!- dijo Jonas Grey, palmeándose la frente.

Claro, los habían encontrado gracias a la única ventaja que tenían los Aleksandrov: la pensión que el gobierno inglés pagaba a la familia para ayudarlos. El hombre suspiró. ¿Qué podía hacer al respecto?

-No tengo opción- dijo Jonas Grey, levantándose de su escritorio, y dirigiéndose al aeropuerto de Londres- tendré que reubicarlos de nuevo. Y también- añadió con una expresión apenada- tendré que quitarles la pensión-

Jonas Grey sacudió la cabeza. Tendría que idear una manera distinta de enviarles ayuda económica sin despertar sospechas del gobierno ruso. Pero mientras tanto, la familia tenía que arreglárselas ellos solos. El hombre se encogió de hombros tristemente. Muchas veces hacer lo correcto no era garantía de que las cosas saldrían bien.

Mientras abordaba el taxi hacia el aeropuerto de Londres, Jonas Grey se hizo una idea en su mente. Ivan Aleksandrov y su familia tendrían que cambiar sus nombres. Y tendrían que cambiar de país. Grecia seria en esta ocasión.

x-x-x

 _Templo del Patriarca, Santuario de Athena_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Argol y su maestro se inclinaron delante del Patriarca. El misterioso hombre que había tomado el poder después de la muerte del antiguo maestro los miró fríamente tras su máscara, y asintió gravemente.

-Maestro, he venido para presentar una petición- dijo Josef- mi aprendiz, Argol, ha completado su entrenamiento en Austria. Yo ya soy viejo, y quisiera retirarme del servicio. Le aseguro que mi aprendiz es muy capaz de heredar la armadura de plata de Perseo-

El Patriarca guardó silencio un momento y lo evaluó con la mirada por unos minutos.

-¿Está dispuesto a jurar fidelidad a Athena y a mi persona?- preguntó por fin la profunda voz del Patriarca.

-Lo estoy, maestro- dijo Argol, inflando el pecho decidido.

-Bien. Entonces autorizo de Josef de Perseo se retire del servicio a Athena, y que sea sustituido por Argol de Perseo- dijo el Patriarca- mis sirvientes se encargarán de asignarte una casa entre los santos de plata. Y serás asignado entre los subordinados de Aioria de Leo-

-Sí, maestro- dijo Argol.

El Patriarca asintió gravemente, y ambos visitantes sonrieron satisfechos. Tras agradecerle, ambos salieron de los Doce Templos con dirección a la entrada del Santuario.

Josef miró de reojo a Argol, quien iba bajando los escalones de los Doce Templos con una enorme sonrisa, sus ojos brillando de emoción y de ganas de probarse a sí mismo. Los últimos años había trabajado duro, y pronto sería hora de probar su fuerza a todos. Sonrió enternecido. Ya le contaría a Sonja todo lo que había ocurrido.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la entrada del Santuario, era hora de despedirse. Josef se quitó la caja de Pandora con la armadura de Perseo dentro de ella y la puso en el suelo, frente a su estudiante, y sonrió. Estaba contento por él, pero se sentía un poco triste. Argol había sido como un hijo para él desde que lo habían encontrado, y le costaba un poco de trabajo despedirse de él.

-Bueno, aquí nos despedimos, Argol- le dijo Josef.

Argol de pronto borró su sonrisa.

-Maestro, sé que nunca le he dicho lo agradecido con usted y con la señora Sonja- dijo Argol, bajando la mirada levemente- pero lo estoy. Mucho. Me salvó la vida, y me entrenó. Y fue como un padre para mí. Muchas gracias por todo-

Josef sonrió y abrazó a su alumno por última vez antes de que éste fuera oficialmente Argol de Perseo.

-Recuerda lo que has aprendido, Argol- le dijo Josef en voz baja- eres un santo de Athena, y peleas por la justicia en el mundo. Sé que me harás estar orgulloso de ti-

-Lo haré, maestro, lo prometo- sonrió Argol, inflando su pecho.

-Estoy seguro- dijo Josef- ahora regresa, que tus deberes están a punto de comenzar.

Argol asintió y, tras un breve abrazo a su maestro, tomó la armadura y, echándose la caja al hombro, regresó al interior del Santuario. Josef lo miró alejarse con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa melancólica. Todos esos años había dejado preparado a un santo de Athena. Con una última mirada a su estudiante, que comenzaba a desaparecer en la distancia, Josef se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió a la ciudad, en dirección al aeropuerto.

Estaba ansioso por regresar al lado de su esposa.

x-x-x

 _Librería Lexikopoeio, centro de Atenas_

 _Año 16 del nacimiento de Athena_

Nadezhda estaba sentada detrás la caja de la librería. Desde que se mudaron a Atenas, sus padres habían tenido problemas financieros, y la chica había tenido que tomar no solo uno, sino dos trabajos, para ayudar. Si bien el primero no le gustaba mucho, el trabajo en la librería era por mucho su favorito.

No, no le gustaba exactamente cobrar por los libros que iban a comprar a la tienda. Le gustaba poder pasar horas leyendo esos hermosos e interesantes libros sin que nadie la molestara… bueno, salvo para pagarlos.

Para ese momento faltaban un par de horas para el cierre, y Nadezhda había terminado el libro que había elegido esa mañana. Lo puso en la pila junto a ella y tomó otro.

-Ah, otro buen libro- dijo la chica mientras abría el nuevo volúmen.

La chica escuchó la campanilla de la librería sonar, y levantó la vista. Una pareja entró al local, y Nadezhda les sonrió. Al parecer era uno de los santos de Athena y además la chica extranjera que estaba con él ya había visitado la librería anteriormente. Ambos entraron un poco sonrojados. Nadezhda sonrió.

-Bienvenidos a la librería Lexikopoeio- canturreó la chica- los libros para niños están a mitad de precio el día de hoy-

Los dos le agradecieron con una mirada, y se dirigieron al interior de la librería, entre las enormes filas de estantes. La chica frunció el entrecejo en una expresión curiosa, cerró su libro y los siguió con la mirada. ¡Por los dioses que ellos hacían una linda pareja! Sin pensar mucho en lo que estaba haciendo, la chica se recargó en el mostrador para mirar mejor a los chicos.

"Vamos, vamos, bésala", pensó Nadezhda al verlos juntos, sonrojados, y cara a cara, la chica con su espalda contra el librero, y el chico frente a ella. Ambos se miraban tan intensamente que Nadezhda pensó que pasara, pero…

Algo pasó. Ambos se separaron tímidamente. Decepcionada, Nadezhda se encogió de hombros y recuperó la compostura.

Ambos se acercaron a pagar tres libros para niños. Nadezhda levantó la mirada: ambos chicos estaban terriblemente sonrojados por lo que acababa de pasar. ¡Lindo! Tenían que ser tímidos los dos. Suspiró. Quizá tendría más suerte la próxima vez. Envolvió los libros en una bolsa de plástico y se los entregó.

-Que tengan un lindo día, los dos- dijo Nadezhda, lanzándoles una mirada significativa y sonriendo al poner énfasis en las últimas dos palabras. Los dos chicos se miraron entre ellos de manera incómoda, poniéndose aún más rojos que antes. Ambos salieron del local en direcciones contrarias.

Nadezhda se encogió de hombros.

-Ah, el amor- dijo la chica, encogiéndose de hombros, y saludando a la siguiente persona que entró a la librería.

Lejos estaba Nadezhda de imaginar que esos dos chicos que había deseado que estuvieran juntos, eran Saga y Cecy, y que un par de años estaban a punto de ser una familia.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

Notas de Autor:

spokoynaya noch': (ruso) buenas noches

miene Liebling: (alemán) cariño

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les esté gustando esta nueva historia. Recién acabo de regresar del campamento ayer, y estoy molida… en fin, espero que les guste. Un abrazo a todos. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	2. 2: Aprendiz y Maestro

**ESPERANZA**

II: APRENDIZ Y MAESTRO

 _Santuario de Athena, Atenas, Grecia_

 _Año 17 del Nacimiento de Athena_

Había cambiado el año, y ahora estaban el los primeros días de febrero. Las tardes se habían vuelto inusualmente frías en el Santuario de Athena, pero prácticamente nadie las sentía. Desde hacia unos meses que Phobos y Deimos habían perdido a todos sus aliados, y a pesar de que los malvados dioses seguían libres, no habían podido concretar ningún ataque contra los santos de Athena.

Mientras todos estaban muy felices con sus respectivas parejas, Argol estaba realmente agotado. Ahora no solo tenía como aprendiz a Hadi, sino también a Arthur. El chico nuevo era todo un reto para el santo de plata. Argol sabía que, en el fondo, Arthur tenía buen corazón, pero le estaba dando más dolores de cabeza de los que se había imaginado cuando aceptó tomarlo como segundo aprendiz.

Primero que nada, Arthur había vivido toda su vida con los piratas. Y aunque, igual que Tora, era un chico bondadoso, había aprendido mañas que eran difíciles de cambiar, incluso si el chico se esforzaba. Era impulsivo, peleaba con todos los demás aprendices ante la menor provocación, a pesar de que ya una vez se había metido en un problema mayúsculo cuando peleó con Kiki en la ciudad. Y tenía algo con las chicas. Era enamoradizo y coqueteaba con cualquier chica que veía, sin importar su edad o rango, lo que ya lo había metido en problemas.

Segundo, Arthur también tenía la costumbre de robar. Lo hacia, Argol estaba seguro, para llamar su atención, sobre todo cuando el santo de Perseo se concentraba más en Hadi porque la ocasión lo ameritaba. Una vez se robó un collar que François le había regalado a Shaina, ganándose una terrible paliza, cortesía de la amazona de Ofiuco, y que por poco Argol no tuvo que levantar a su aprendiz del suelo con una espátula.

Y finalmente, Argol estaba seguro de que en algunas noches cuando se quedaba solo, el chico hablaba dormido y lloraba por alguna razón. Había hablado al respecto con Tora, quien le había dicho que hacia lo mismo cuando estaban en Japón o a bordo del _Revenge,_ pero no sabía porqué sucedía eso. Tora le dijo que estaba segura de que había algo en el pasado de su pequeño amigo que no había superado, pero no sabía exactamente que era.

Argol se rascó la cabeza. ¡Qué mal maestro era! Su propio maestro, Josef de Perseo, había investigado todo sobre él, y había logrado quitarle todos sus miedos e inseguridades en poco tiempo.

No. Eso no era exactamente cierto. Sí le había tomado un buen tiempo resolver el trauma de su pasado, aún estando seguramente cobijado y protegido por su maestro y su familia.

Pronto tenían que resolver ese problema. ¿Quizá contratar un psicólogo? Podría preguntarle a Saga por el profesional que lo veía a él cuando…

Sacudió la cabeza y suspiró sonoramente.

-¡Vamos, Arthur!- gritó Argol en dirección a su aprendiz- ¡no estás corriendo bien!-

Arthur gruñó y siguió corriendo. Doscientas vueltas al Santuario. Ese era su castigo de esa tarde por haber intentado pasarse de listo con June, intentando coquetear con ella la noche anterior. Claro que Argol se había enfurecido por ello, y Arthur estaba de suerte que los santos de bronce aún estaban de vacaciones en Japón y no habían regresado, porque si no fuera así el chico habría pasado la noche suspendido de los pies de cabeza en el punto más alto del Santuario.

Argol suspiró derrotado mientras que Arthur seguía corriendo con una expresión enojada en su rostro. Su maestro habría estado decepcionado si supiera que su propio aprendiz estaba irrespetando a las mujeres del Santuario. Esa siempre había sido la primera regla.

-Vamos, Arthur, te faltan ciento cuarta y cinco- dijo el santo de Perseo al ver que el chico se alejaba- y ni pienses en hacerme trampa: las amazonas te están vigilando. Te las ganaste como enemigos…-

-Hmmf…- gruñó Arthur.

Argol se cruzó de brazos con una expresión estricta, y el chico no tuvo más remedio que seguir corriendo.

Finalmente había una última cosa que preocupaba a Argol. Dohko le había dicho que Tora no sabía leer, y que seguramente Arthur tampoco. El santo de Perseo no había pensado en ello antes, pero tenía lógica. ¡Tenía que enseñarlo a leer! Suspiró. Es tarde buscaría un libro para comenzar con las lecciones lo más rápido posible.

Su maestro se lo había enseñado: un buen guerrero de Athena esta sano en cuerpo, mente y alma. Tenía que ayudar a Arthur en esos dos detalles. Argol se cruzó de brazos y suspiró. Esperaba que las cosas se solucionaran pronto.

-¿Maestro?- dijo una vocecita a su lado.

-Ya acabamos con tu entrenamiento por esta tarde, Hadi- dijo Argol, sacudiendo la cabeza y esforzándose por disimular su expresión preocupada- ¿qué quieres cenar hoy?-

x-x-x

 _Pub Sfika, Atenas_

 _Poco más tarde_

Nadezhda cruzó el umbral del pub y lo cruzó rápidamente hacia el cuarto de empleados. Tras checar su tarjeta, buscó a tientas un delantal limpio y se lo puso, atándose los listones por la cintura a la espalda. Se recogió los largos cabellos rubios, casi blancos, en una trenza sobre su hombro derecho, y se volvió amablemente hacia el manager.

-Buenas noches, Tadeas- dijo la chica.

-Oh, buenas noches, Nade- dijo el manager- llegas temprano otra vez-

-Vine directo de la librería- dijo Nadezhda, ladeando su cabeza- hoy decidieron cerrar temprano-

-Bueno, me da gusto que vengas con ánimos- dijo Tadeas- si empiezas tu turno ahora, te dejaré salir temprano. Sé que estás estudiando para los exámenes de admisión a la universidad-

Nadezhda sonrió y asintió levemente. Tomo una de las bandejas en una mano y se guardó su libretita de órdenes y una pluma en el pequeño bolso del delantal.

-Hora del show- dijo la chica sacudiendo levemente la cabeza.

Tadeas se asomó hacia el pub a mirar el desempeño de la chica. A pesar de ser joven, apenas pasados los dieciocho años, Nadezhda tenía dos trabajos para apoyar a su familia, además de estar estudiando para entrar a la universidad, pues soñaba con ser psicóloga. Siempre llegaba puntual e impecable al trabajo, y hacía que muchos de los clientes quisieran regresar al pub. Era muy guapa, claro, una chica alta, con una larga cabellera rubia y una figura envidiable. Llevaba puesto el uniforme del establecimiento, que constaba de una camisa de color negro, una falda del mismo color, con medias grises y zapatos negros, además del delantal azul que la chica tenía atado a su cintura. Tenía acento ruso, aunque sus papeles decían que había su apellido era Remis, un apellido griego.

Sea de donde fuere, Nadezhda Remis era el mejor elemento que tenía en ese pub. Cuando la vio inclinarse levemente a tomar la orden de una pareja, Tadeas se llevó la mano a la frente. La mujer era extraordinariamente hermosa, y él no era de palo. Sacudió la cabeza como si quisiera sacudirse esos pensamientos, y regresó a la cocina.

-Buenas noches, bienvenidos a Sfika, ¿puedo tomar su orden?- Nadezhda, por su parte, estaba concentrada en su trabajo, ignorante de las miradas que no solo Tadeas, sino varios de los comensales le dirigían, unas un poco más impertinentes que otras. No le importaba: solo quería cumplir con su trabajo para ganar el suficiente dinero para que la universidad no fuera tan difícil de pagar para sus padres.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Sagitario, Santuario de Athena_

Esa noche, Sofi ya había regresado a trabajar y tenía guardia, así que Aioros se había quedado solo con los mellizos en Sagitario. No solo, Aioria había subido a ayudar. Como Saga quería pasar más tiempo con Kostas en esos días, el santo de Leo estaba libre para ayudar a su hermano a cuidar a sus sobrinos.

No era difícil cuidar de ellos a esas alturas. Los dos ya dormían toda la noche, así que solo tenía que bañarlos a ambos, vestirlos, darles de comer, cambiarles el pañal y meterlos a la cama. Aioria miraba asombrado a su hermano mientras que vestía a sus sobrinos con habilidad, y le pasaba a Markus, mientras que terminaba de vestir a Carina.

-Vaya, veo que ya te has vuelto un experto en esto- comentó Aioria mientras que tenía a su sobrino en brazos. Markus miraba con enormes ojos enormes a su tío, se puso el pulgar en la boca y apoyó su cabecita en el pecho de Aioria.

-Pues un poco- dijo Aioros sonriendo, mientras que Carina reía y ponía un poco más difícil la tarea de ponerle su ropa para dormir- es práctica, nada más-

Aioria sonrió levemente al ver que Markus ya estaba parpadeando varias veces, luchando por mantenerse despierto. Lo acomodó mejor en sus brazos para dejarlo dormir. Después de ello, vio que Aioros ya había tenía lista a Carina y que la había puesto en sus brazos. La pequeñita también se estaba quedando dormida.

Ambos pusieron a los mellizos en la cuna, uno junto al otro, y salieron con cuidado de la habitación para dejarlos dormir a gusto y se dirigieron a la salita de estar. Aioros sacó un par de cervezas del refrigerador, y le ofreció una a su hermano menor.

-¿Cómo ha estado tu sobrina?- dijo Aioria- hace varios meses que no ha venido a Atenas-

-No hace falta- rió Aioros- hay cierto pelirrojo que va a verla al menos una vez por semana-

Aioria sonrió. No se imaginaba al pequeño aprendiz de Mu siendo un adolescente ya grande, y enamorado. Y hablando de Mu.

-Un par de días, ¿no?- comentó Aioria, tras beber un sorbo de su cerveza- en un par de días, nuestra hermanita se va a casar-

Aioros sonrió.

-¿Recuerdas cuando vino por primera vez al Santuario?- dijo Aioros, sonriendo levemente- ¡era tan pequeña!-

-Si hay algo que envidio es que tú la conociste de más pequeña- dijo Aioria, pensativo- me hubiera gustado verla. Y a mamá y a papá, al menos una última vez antes de…- bajó la mirada- lo que daría por verlos de nuevo-

-Sabes que no les gustaría que viviéramos en el pasado, Aioria- dijo el mayor- y creo que hemos hecho bien, cuidando de Lydia. Estoy seguro de que estarían orgullosos- añadió, dandole un par de palmadas en la espalda.

Aioria sonrió levemente, y tras terminar su cerveza, se despidió de su hermano mayor y regresó a su propio templo. Aioros se quedó sentado en el sofá de la sala, pensativo. Finalmente sonrió y se levantó, para entrar a su habitación a dormir. Tenía que estar bien descansado: a la mañana siguiente, Sofi regresaría agotada, y él tendría que cuidar a los mejillas mientras su esposa descansaba.

x-x-x

 _Pub Sfika, ciudad de Atenas_

Argol entró al establecimiento sin estar muy seguro. Sus compañeros Capella y Dante lo habían encontrado algo deprimido y pensativo en la entrada de su casa, y se les ocurrió llevarlo por unas cervezas, pensando que seguramente eso lo animaría. Argol había aceptado, dudoso de que eso fuera a mejorar la situación, pero los chicos insistieron en que necesitaba distraerse un poco de sus obligaciones como maestro de un adolescente cabezadura.

Después de todo, nada es mejor que un par de cervezas para levantar los ánimos.

Los tres santos de plata cruzaron el establecimiento y pidieron una mesa. No tardaron mucho en acomodarlos, y una chica se acercó a ellos y les pasó los menús.

-Buenas noches- dijo la chica mesera con un fuerte acento extranjero- bienvenidos a Sfika. ¿Puedo tomar sus órdenes?-

-Claro- dijo Dante- tres cervezas, de las más grandes que tengas-

-Oooh, mal día, supongo - comentó la mesera con una sonrisa simpática, apuntando la orden en su libretita- ¿algo más?-

-Por ahora está bien- dijo Dante- ¿Argol?-

El santo de Perseo había estado mirando pensativo hacia la distancia. Al escuchar a Dante decir su nombre, se volvió hacia él, y después levantó la mirada hacia la chica que les estaba tomando la orden. Alzó las cejas. Era una chica muy guapa, sin duda, y sus ojos color azul con tonos violetas captaron la atención de Argol. El chico sonrió levemente.

-Cerveza suena bien por ahora- dijo por fin el santo de Perseo- muchas gracias-

La chica sonrió ampliamente.

-Regreso en seguida- dijo la chica- me llamo Nadezhda, y estaré sirviéndoles esta noche-

La chica mesera se dio media vuelta y desapareció hacia la cocina, e involuntariamente Argol la siguió con la mirada. No solo bonita, era una chica alta y con una hermosa figura. ¿Sería una atleta o algo así? Quien sabe. Se volvió hacia sus compañeros.

-¿Ves? Aún no llega la cerveza y ya te animaste- le dijo Capella, dándole una palmada en la espalda.

Argol se rascó la cabeza.

-No creas, aún estoy preocupado por Arthur- dijo Argol- sé que el mocoso es bueno en el fondo, pero…¿cómo puedo quitarle esas mañas que adquirió con los piratas?-

-El maestro Dohko no parece tener problemas con la señorita Tora- comentó Dante.

-No, pero sí los tiene- dijo Capella- pero mucho menos que Argol. ¿Has intentado pedir ayuda a los santos dorados?-

-Mu me aconsejó- dijo Argol- pero lo cierto es que nadie ha estado en esta situación. La mayoría de los aprendices llegaron de niños. Lydia y Christoffer fueron las excepciones, pero ninguno de los dos causó tantos problemas-

-No, Christoffer es mucho más tranquilo que Arthur- dijo Dante.

-No, recuerda lo que pasó hace ya un tiempo- dijo Capella- una vez, Christoffer metió las patas por estar enamorado. Recuerdo que Shaka estaba muy preocupado en ese tiempo-

Dante parecía estar a punto de decir algo, cuando la mesera se acercó a dejar las cervezas en la mesa. Argol se volvió hacia ella otra vez, aprovechando su distracción para mirarla mejor. Tenía un nombre ruso y un acento extranjero, y no se había equivocado: la chica tenía ojos color violeta, que brillaban de alegría como si amara lo que hacía. Puso las cervezas sobre la mesa, junto con un plato con cacahuates y papas fritas.

-¿Y esto?- preguntó Capella.

-Cortesía del pub- dijo Nadezhda guiñando un ojo- Tadeas dice que los santos de Athena siempre son bienvenidos. Disfruten-

Los tres plateados sonrieron. Tadeas, el dueño del pub, era bien conocido en el Santuario, y estaba agradecido de que más de una vez los santos habían detenido asaltos y peleas en su establecimiento. Era conocimiento común que los santos de Athena lo frecuentaban, y los criminales no parecían querer arriesgarse a recibir una paliza de los guerreros de la diosa, así que evitaban ocasionar problemas ahí.

Los santos agradecieron, y Nadezhda se retiró a seguir atendiendo otras mesas. Argol la siguió disimuladamente con la mirada. Pronto se dio cuenta de que no solo él, sino sus dos compañeros también. Era inevitable.

-Es muy guapa, ¿verdad?- comento Capella, mirando un poco más disimuladamente hacia la chica que recogía los platos y vasos sucios de la mesa junto a ellos.

-Bastante- dijo Dante a su vez- pero al mismo tiempo es modesta y amable. Me agrada-

-Deberías entonces intentarlo- dijo Argol, apurando su vaso de cerveza y recargándose sobre el respaldo de su asiento tras colocarlo sobre la mesa- ¿porqué no la invitas a salir?-

Capella se echó a reír, y Dante se sonrojó.

-¿Crees que este tarado no lo ha intentado?- dijo Capella riendo- creo que fue uno de los primeros en invitarla a salir. Y no, la chica le dio calabazas desde hace mucho-

Argol se echó a reír al escuchar aquello. Dante seguía sumamente incómodo por el rumbo que había tomado la conversación. Argol apoyó su mentón sobre su mano y la siguió con la mirada.

-Yo no la había visto antes- dijo el santo de Perseo, bajando los ojos y tomando un puñado de cacahuates- ¿cuánto tiempo lleva trabajando aquí?-

-Creo que por un par de años- dijo Capella, pensativo, mientras miraba de reojo a Dante e intentaba no reírse de él- ningún novio en todo este tiempo, y jamás ha aceptado salir con nadie, que yo sepa-

Argol volvió a mirar a la chica con sumo interés, pero esta vez frunció el entrecejo. Nadezhda llevaba una jarra llena de cerveza en las manos para rellenar vasos, cuando uno de los comensales, que llevaba un buen rato siguiéndola con la mirada e importunándola, extendió la mano y le dio una buena nalgada que casi la hace caer. La chica dejó de sonreír de inmediato, cambiando su expresión por una de fría furia.

-Lo siento, fue un accidente- dijo el culpable sin ninguna vergüenza, esbozando una enorme sonrisa, que nadie podía entender porqué tenía, si Nadezhda lo estaba fulminando con la mirada.

Argol y los santos se iban a levantar a poner a ese idiota en su sitio, pero no fue necesario. Tras esos instantes de furia, Nadezhda volvió a sonreír, pero todos podían notar la chispa de odio en sus curiosos ojos. Se acercó a la mesa y con fría calma vació el contenido de la jarra que tenía en las manos en el regazo del atrevido.

-Lo siento, fue un accidente- canturreó Nadezhda sin dejar de sonreír.

Los santos de plata, que habían estado mirando la escena con creciente enojo contra el tarado que había levantado la mano hacia ella, comenzaron a reír en voz alta. No solo ellos, sino casi todos los presentes, Tadeas incluido.

-¡Maldita perra!¿cómo te atreves?- dijo el hombre, levantándose de golpe y tomando a la chica por la muñeca. Grave error. Todo el pub miró en silencio cuando, con un movimiento rápido, la chica le dio un rodillazo en la entrepierna, se giró e hizo caer al hombre de espaldas al suelo con una dolorosa llave. En el silencioso pub se escuchó el crujir del hueso del hombre, y luego estallaron en risas.

Tadeas se acercó al hombre caído y se cruzó de brazos.

-Que te sirva de lección- dijo Tadeas- la policía ya viene en camino-

-¡Esa maldita perra me rompió el brazo!- lloriqueó el hombre con un timbre de voz mucho más agudo que antes del golpe.

-Fue en defensa propia, todos lo vimos- dijo Tadeas- no te preocupes, ya hablarás con la policía al respecto-

Argol y los otros dos santos de plata estallaron en carcajadas. La chica le había dado una buena lección al idiota ese. Nadezhda se sacudió el delantal y se acomodó la blusa, tomó una nueva jarra de cerveza y se acercó a la mesa de los santos de Athena.

-¿Les hace falta algo más?- dijo la chica mientras que rellenaba sus vasos.

-Estamos bien- dijo Argol, sonriendo ampliamente. La chica le guiñó un ojo y se retiró.

"¡Vaya mujer!", pensó Argol sin poderlo evitar.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Escorpión_

 _Poco antes_

Había sido una tarde dramática en el octavo templo. Esa noche tocaba a Milo las rondas en el Santuario, pero el santo de Escorpión no quería separarse de Cathy. La chica ya tenía ocho meses de embarazo, y a pesar de haber tenido un embarazo muy tranquilo, Milo temía que pudiera comenzar a tener su trabajo de parto y él no estuviera con ella.

La situación se resolvió cuando Liliwen se ofreció pasar la noche en Escorpión para acompañar a Cathy, además de que Camus esa noche también estaría fuera.

Liliwen preparó la cena, y la llevó a la habitación de Cathy para cenar con ella. La chica había estado tocando el violín.

-Gracias, Lilu- dijo Cathy a su vez, incorporándose sobre la cama y dejando su instrumento en la mesita de noche- dioses, muero de hambre…-

-Ya está la cena- dijo a su vez Liliwen mirando el enorme abdomen de su amiga- tranquila, falta menos de un mes para que vuelvas a verte los pies-

-Eso espero- dijo Cathy.

-Aún estamos a tiempo- dijo Liliwen- ¿no quieres que Mac nos acompañe?-

-Mac ya regresó a vivir a su casa en la ciudad para poder seguir con su trabajo- dijo Cathy- ella y su divertido dragón robot que persiste en hacerle la vida imposible a Shura-

Liliwen rió en voz baja. No era secreto que Toto se la pasaba molestando a Shura e importunándolo cada vez que tuviera alguna oportunidad.

-Mac me cae muy bien- dijo Liliwen- el único problema es que, cuando ella está, Shura cocina algo muy picante que deja a medio Santuario llorando-

Las chicas se echaron a reír. Cathy se acarició la panza. El pequeño estaba pataleando con emoción, como si quisiera participar de la conversación con emoción. Las chicas suspiraron. Faltaba menos de un mes para que su pequeño llegara.

x-x-x

 _Casas de los santos de plata, Santuario de Athena_

Pasadas las once de la noche, Argol y los otros dos chicos dejaron el pub y regresaron al Santuario tras esa divertida e interesante noche. Mientras se despedía de sus compañeros y se dirigía a casa, la mente del santo de plata se fijó en la chica del pub. Era guapa, sin duda, y no el tipo de chicas que aguantaban tonterías. Se podía defender perfectamente.

Bueno, no era como que no conociera chicas iguales. Shaina, Marín, Lena y el resto de las amazonas eran tan bravas como la chica que acababa de ver. No sabía que, pero había algo atractivo en la chica que acababa de ver, y no tenía nada que ver con lo guapa que estaba. Había algo en su actitud. No sabía que era, pero le había gustado.

"Pero, ¿en qué estoy pensando?", pensó Argol. Esa chica primero le rompía las piernas antes de aceptar salir con él. Le había dado calabazas a Dante, ¿quién decía que no le pasaría lo mismo? No, no estaba para esos rechazos, mejor se concentraba en la tarea que tenía a la mano: entrenar a sus dos aprendices, que bastante trabajo tenía en ese tema.

Argol abrió la puerta de su pequeña casa, y sonrió cálidamente al ver al pequeño Hadi ovillado y profundamente dormido. Se acercó a cubrirlo con una manta gruesa. Como él, Hadi venía de Arabia, y resentía el frío mucho más que el resto de los aprendices. Se volvió a la cama de Arthur, y puso los ojos en blanco.

-No… no otra vez- se quejó Argol en voz alta. La cama de Arthur vacía y la ventana abierta. Argol bufó, molesto, y salió a buscar a su aprendiz. Decidió buscar con su cosmo a Milo y a Camus, quienes estaban de guardia esa noche, para alertarlos de que su aprendiz había escapado. Y si podían darle una lección, mejor aún.

Esperó un par de minutos, y obtuvo la respuesta: Camus lo había encontrado, y lo había congelado hasta las rodillas al suelo. Poniendo los ojos en blanco de nuevo, se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Camus con Arthur.

Tan pronto como los encontró, sonrió levemente y se acercó.

-Última oportunidad, _ye big swine_ \- se quejaba Arthur, tratando en vano de soltarse. Aquello le recordaba cuando Argol lo atrapó convirtiendo en piedra sus botas- déjame ir o te patearé el trasero, y…-

Camus no parecía nada impresionado, solo esperaba a Argol en silencio, mirándolo fijamente con una expresión gélida. Cuando el santo de plata llegó, Arthur se puso rojo hasta las orejas, dejó de gritar y bajó la mirada, como si hubiera caído en cuenta de que, otra vez, había decepcionado a su maestro. Aquello solo duró unos segundos: Arthur sonrió astuto y se cruzó de brazos.

-Menos mal que viene, maestro- dijo Arthur- esta congeladora me detuvo cuando iba de regreso a dormir-

Argol alzó las cejas y miró a Camus, que seguía en silencio, mirando molesto al mocoso que había osado hablarle así. El santo de plata suspiró.

-Tienes suerte de que no te haya congelado hasta los calzones, mocoso- le dijo Argol.

-Aún no es demasiado tarde para ello- dijo Camus de mal humor. Arthur borró su sonrisa astuta.

-Discúlpate con el señor Camus de inmediato, mocoso- dijo Argol. Arthur continuó mirando desafinadamente al santo de Acuario, y Argol casi sintió pena por él. Era como una hormiga poniéndose al tú por tú con un león. ¿No sabía que Camus podía aplastarlo con un movimiento de su meñique? Suspiró, y empujó la nuca de Arthur, obligándolo a inclinar su cabeza- discúlpate dije-

-Ay, maestro- se quejó el chico, pero finalmente suspiró e hizo lo que se le ordenó- lamento haberlo molestado, señor Camus-

-¿Y qué más?- dijo Argol.

-Lamento haberlo insultado, señor- añadió Arthur.

El santo de Acuario gruñó, satisfecho, y les dio la espalda. Argol tomó a Arthur de una oreja y lo llevó a rastras de regreso a su casa.

-Estoy castigado de nuevo, ¿verdad?- dijo tímidamente el chico.

-¿Tú qué crees, mocoso?- dijo Argol.

Arthur suspiró sonoramente, pero el santo de plata lo ignoró mientras seguía conduciéndolo, pies congelados y todo, de regreso a casa. Y sí, seguiría castigado.

x-x-x

 _Casa de la familia Aleksandrov, Atenas_

- _Do svidaniya_ \- dijo Nadezhda al despedirse de Tadeas- nos vemos mañana-

Tras despedirse de su jefe y salir del pub, Nadezhda se dirigió por las calles de Atenas de regreso a casa. A pesar de que era una chica sola caminando por las calles a la mitad de la noche, la chica no estaba preocupada. Era cinta negra de judo, y podía patear el trasero a quien se le pusiera enfrente.

Era poco antes de la media noche la media noche cuando Nadezhda abrió la puerta de su casa, y suspiró aliviada. Miró la hora. Quizá podría estudiar un par de horas antes de irse a dormir.

-Bienvenida, _malýshka_ \- dijo una voz que la hizo dar un respingo.

-Mamá, me asustaste- dijo la chica, volviéndose hacia ella. Su mamá estaba sentada en el sofá junto a la entrada. Nadezhda dejó las llaves en la mesita junto a la puerta y se volvió hacia ella con una sonrisa- buenas noches-

-¿Ya te vas a dormir, Nade?- dijo su madre.

Nadezhda sonrió algo mortificada. Se esperaba un regaño de parte de su madre por lo mucho que trabaja. No entendía porqué la regañaba: si ella o su papá trabajaban mucho más que ella, y no se quejaban.

-No, voy a estudiar un rato- dijo la chica en un tono casual- los exámenes de admisión a la universidad están a la vuelta de la esquina, no puedo…-

-Hija, ya es muy tarde, no vas a poderte concentrar como quisieras- dijo la mujer en un tono preocupado- ¿porqué no te duermes mejor de una vez? Mañana te levanto temprano para que estudies antes de ir a la librería-

Nadezhda miró pensativa a su mamá, pero finalmente tenía que aceptar que su mamá tenía razón.

-Está bien, mamá- dijo Nadezhda, apenada, pero reconociendo que su mamá tenía razón- ya me voy a dormir. ¿Papá ya se durmió?-

-Tu papá estaba muy cansado hoy, _malýshka_ \- dijo su madre, encogiéndose de hombros en una señal de desaprobación. La mujer pensaba que tanto su esposo como su hija trabajaban demasiado- cayó rendido tan pronto como llegó-

-Hace bien- dijo la chica, sonriendo levemente- papá trabaja demasiado. Debería descansar de tanto en tanto, y tomarse las cosas con un poco mas de calma-

La mujer sonrió. Seguramente su hija se habría mordido la lengua. Cuando veía a Nadezhda, veía a su esposo Ivan. No podían negarse mutuamente. Pero estaba de acuerdo, tanto su esposo como su hija trabajaban mucho y se exigían bastante.

-Por cierto, Nade- dijo su madre- en uno de estos días nos visitará tu tío Jonas Grey-

Nadezhda parpadeó, mortificada. Había visto a Jonas Grey varias veces durante su vida, y lo conocía lo bastante para saber que ese hombre no era su tío. Su padre le había dicho que era un agente secreto inglés que iba a revisar que se encontraran bien, y les llevaba dinero de tanto en tanto. Y a veces iba a cambiarlos de país.

-¿Porqué?¿Pasó algo malo?- preguntó Nadezhda.

-No creo, cariño. Solo viene a ver como estamos. Anda, ve a dormir, _malýshka_ \- dijo su madre- buenas noches-

-Hasta mañana, mamá- dijo Nadezhda, mientras subía la escalera rumbo a su habitación- no olvides despertarme mañana temprano…-

La mujer asintió, y Nadezhda se dejó caer a su cama. Casi de inmediato se quedó dormida, aún sin cambiarse.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

Do svidaniya: (ruso) adiós

Malýshka: (ruso) niña pequeña

¡Hola a todos! Como vieron, Arthur comienza a dar dolores de cabeza a todos en el Santuario. Ya dará más de qué hablar en próximos capítulos. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Les mando un abrazo.

Abby L.


	3. 3: Incidentes

**ESPERANZA**

III: INCIDENTES

 _Casa de la familia Aleksandrov_

Apenas comenzaba a amanecer, y Nadezhda sintió que alguien la estaba moviendo. Abrió los ojos y se desperezó con una amplia sonrisa. Su persona favorita en el mundo, su papá, ya vestido y listo para salir a trabajar, había sido quien había ido a levantarla.

-Buenos días, papá- dijo Nadezhda con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días, _malýshka_ \- le dijo cariñosamente su padre- tu mamá dijo que querías que te despertara temprano para que pudieras estudiar-

-Sí, papá- sonrió la chica, desperezándose - ya casi son los exámenes de admisión-

Ivan Aleksandrov sonrió. Después de todos esos años, su hija se había esforzado para ayudar a la familia a salir adelante, sobre todo después de que se quedaron sin el apoyo de la pensión de los ingleses. Extendió su brazo hacia ella y le acarició la mejilla. Su hermosa hija.

-¿Papá?-

-¿Sí, _malýshka_?- preguntó Ivan Aleksandrov.

-Mamá dijo que en estos días va a venir Jonas Grey- dijo Nadezhda, algo dudosa.

-Así es- dijo su padre- envió un telegrama de Londres, que nos visitaría en estos días-

Nadezhda se mordió el labio. Había algunas ocasiones en las que Jonas Grey los había visitado para llevarles algo de dinero para apoyarlos, y otras, como una de las últimas veces que lo habían visto, que los había buscado en Macedonia para avisarles que los rusos los habían encontrado, y que tenían que irse lo más pronto posible de ahí. La mayoría de las veces, su presencia era una señal de malas noticias.

-No, no pienses eso- dijo su padre, adivinando sus pensamientos, sacudiendo levemente la cabeza- hasta donde sé, solo viene a ver como nos encontramos, anda más. No te preocupes por eso. Además, tú ya eres mayor de edad, no tendrás que viajar con nosotros si es que algo malo sucede-

La chica sacudió la cabeza. Jamás pensaría en quedarse atrás, sin sus padres. Ivan Aleksandrov le puso la mano en la cabeza.

-Bueno, tengo que irme, Nade- dijo su padre- nos vemos en la noche. Y recuerda, no te esfuerces demasiado-

-Tu tampoco, papá- dijo Nadezhda.

Su padre sonrió y salió de su habitación, mientras Nadezhda se estiraba para tomar un libro de la mesita de noche. Tendría que aprovechar el tiempo antes de su trabajo en la librería. Se desperezó de nuevo y abrió el libro.

x-x-x

 _Casa de Argol, Santuario de Athena_

Tras el problema que había ocasionado su aprendiz la noche anterior, Argol estaba decidido a darle una lección, y se levantó temprano para la ocasión.

Hadi estaba aún dormido profundamente, ovillado con el montón de mantas que su maestro le había puesto encima. Arthur, a su vez, dormía destapado, a pierna suelta y sin ninguna vergüenza. El santo de Perseo suspiró, y se cruzó de brazos algo enternecido. Aún recordaba la primera vez que lo había llevado a su casa, de como el adolescente se había emocionado al saber que, de ahora en delante, dormiría en una cama y no en el suelo o en una hamaca. Argol sonrió inconscientemente

La verdad era que le tenía mucho cariño a ese mocoso, a pesar de que esos últimos meses se había dedicado a hacerle la vida imposible. Y hablando de eso…

Argol corrió la cortina de la ventana, de modo que la poca luz que entraba le diera directo a Arthur en la cara. Éste ni siquiera se mosqueó, y siguió durmiendo como si nada. Argol frunció el entrecejo, tiró de su sábana, haciéndolo caer al piso, y solo entonces el chiquillo comenzó a gruñir.

-Argg…- se quejó Arthur- _bugger off_! ¿Qué hora es?-

-Son las siete de la mañana- dijo Argol, cruzándose de brazos en un tono que no admitía réplicas- vamos, arriba, ya es tarde-

Arthur gruñó. No parecía estar dispuesto a levantarse tan temprano.

-Maestro, es muy temprano- dijo Arthur, girándose en el suelo para darle la espalda, y volvió a cerrar los ojos- cinco minutos más-

-Ni un minuto- dijo Argol- arriba, mocoso-

Arthur hizo caso omiso, pero su maestro ya estaba preparado para esa eventualidad. Sabía que las mañanas eran el punto débil de su aprendiz, y sabía como hacer para hacerlo despertar de inmediato. Digamos que la chica del pub de la noche anterior lo había inspirado.

El santo de Perseo tomó la jarra llena de agua de su mesita de noche y la derramó sin ninguna pena sobre la cabeza de Arthur. El chico gritó, furioso, pero finalmente se levantó.

-¡Ah!¡Maestro!- se quejó Arthur molesto- ¡no tenía que ahogarme para hacerme despertar!-

-Parece que sí- dijo Argol con calma, dejando la jarra vacía nuevamente en la mesita de noche- ¡arriba dije!-

Enfurruñado y gruñendo en voz baja, Arthur se levantó, se puso su uniforme de entrenamiento y se ató los cabellos sin hacer más drama. Argol lo esperó pacientemente, con los brazos cruzados. Cuando estuvo listo, notó que Arthur miraba de reojo a Hadi.

-Lo dejaremos dormir por hoy- dijo Argol antes de que el adolescente despertara al pequeño- para el entrenamiento de hoy, iremos al monte Pentélico. Hadi es muy pequeño para llevarlo con nosotros-

Hubo algo en las palabras de Argol que animaron a Arthur. El santo de Perseo no supo que fue, si la idea de escalar o de no llevar a Hadi, pero el adolescente parecía más animado de lo que lo había visto en todos esos meses.

-¿En serio iremos nosotros dos a escalar, maestro?- dijo Arthur con una expresión ilusionada, y Argol asintió levemente.

-Vas a ir a la comedor del Santuario- continuó el santo de Perseo- y vas a traer bastante comida para los dos, para que nos dure todo el día de hoy. Te veo en la entrada del Santuario en diez minutos. Si no estás ahí, me iré sin ti-

Arthur asintió un par de veces y salió disparado hacia las cocinas del Santuario. Argol sonrió levemente, y se rascó la nuca. ¿Qué era lo que quería su estudiante? ¿Qué le pusiera más atención? Quien sabe, quizá por eso hacía tanto drama y causaba tantos problemas.

Sin saber bien que pensar, el santo de Perseo salió de su casa y se dirigió a la entrada del Santuario, dispuesto a pasar un día de entrenamiento solo con Arthur.

Sus dos amigos, Capella y Dante, lo miraron alejarse hacia la entrada y ser alcanzado por el adolescente. Los dos santos de plata se miraron entre sí, y suspiraron llenos de simpatía por su amigo.

-Te apuesto veinte euros a que Argol se desespera de ese mocoso antes de que empiece abril- dijo Dante.

-¡Qué poca fe le tienes a nuestro amigo!- dijo Capella, cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose en una de las columnas- yo apuesto a que se va a desesperar por ahí de junio-

-Hecho- dijo Dante.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Escorpión_

Milo regresó a su templo arrastrando los pies, pero con buen ánimo. No podía esperar para estar al lado de su esposa. Cuando llegó, la encontró en la cocina, preparando algo de desayunar. Tan pronto como la vio, la abrazó por la espalda y la besó en la mejilla. Cathy sonrió y se volvió hacia él.

-Bienvenido- dijo Cathy- Liliwen acaba de irse. ¿Cómo te fue anoche?-

-Bien, pero estoy cansado- dijo el santo dorado- ¿cómo te sientes hoy?¿cómo está el bebé?-

Cathy sonrió, y se puso la mano sobre la panza.

-No deja de moverse, creo que está de buen humor- dijo la chica.

Milo sonrió y le acarició la panza también, hasta que las manos de los dos se encontraron, entrelazando los dedos, y caminaron juntos a la mesa para desayunar. Cathy notó que Milo se veía inusualmente cansado, y alzó las cejas con curiosidad.

-¿Paso algo malo?- preguntó ella.

-Para nada- dijo Milo- es solo que… el aprendiz de Argol andaba rondando solo los terrenos del Santuario, y para su mala suerte se topó con Camus-

-Oh…- dijo Cathy con una expresión preocupada- espero que no haya sido demasiado duro con él. Es solo un chiquillo-

-Es un aprendiz de Athena- le dijo Milo, sacudiendo levemente la cabeza en un gesto reprobatorio- no solo eso, sino también se puso a reclamar a Camus. Argol tuvo que obligarlo a disculparse-

Cathy se quedó pensativa. Sí, le daba algo de ternura el chico, pero comprendía lo que los dorados estaban hablando: era un aprendiz del Santuario, después de todo, y tenía que comportarse a la altura de un santo de Athena. Pero, ¿porqué el chico era tan problemático? Estaban al tanto de la vida que él y Tora habían llevado antes del Santuario, y ella era la primera en sentir simpatía por el pobre. ¿Eran sus instintos adolescentes normales? ¿O era otra cosa?

La chica suspiró, y se volvió a poner la mano sobre la panza. El bebé pataleó con fuerza.

-Ouch…- se quejó Cathy, y se volvió a Milo- el bebé clama por ti-

A Milo le brillaron los ojos, y rodeó a su mujer con su brazo. Ambos caminaron juntos de regreso a la recámara, y el agotado santo de Escorpión se tendió a la cama a dormir.

-Dulces sueños, hijito. Pronto nos veremos- dijo Milo con cariño, aún acariciando la panza de Cathy. Una patadita le respondió. Milo sonrió y cerró los ojos. La chica sonrió y, sentándose en la orilla de la cama, le acarició el cabello, hasta que el santo dorado se quedó dormido.

x-x-x

 _Apartamento en la ciudad_

Mac entró a su habitación, seguida de Toto y finalmente de Shura. Sonrió inconscientemente. Pobre Shura, que tenía que lidiar con el extraño humor de su dragón robot. Se encogió de hombros. Shura se adelantó y se sentó sobre la silla frente a la computadora de Mac, y la chica se puso las manos sobre las caderas. El santo dorado sonrió travieso, y tiró de ella para hacerla sentarse sobre su regazo. Mac se ruborizó y estuvo a punto de levantarse, pero Shura la aprisionó con sus brazos.

-Oh, eso es muy inapropiado, troglodita- dijo Toto, dándoles la espalda y caminando hacia el armario.

-Lo hice para que te fueras de aquí, pedazo de chatarra- dijo Shura mientras besaba a Mac en la mejilla.

A Shura no le había gustado la idea de que Mac regresara a su apartamento, pero tenía que aceptar que el peligro había pasado, y que la chica tenía mucho trabajo atrasado que hacer. Charlotte, la hermana de Greta, se afligió un poco por el hecho de que su hermana hubiera muerto, pero manifestó su alivio por el hecho de que, con ella, se acabaran muchos problemas de los santos de Athena. Derek también estaba aliviado de saber que su pequeña amiga estaría a salvo.

Y hablando de esos dos, la puerta se abrió, y Shura, decepcionado, aflojó los brazos para dejar que Mac se levantara. La chica le guiñó un ojo, coqueta, y le besó la mejilla antes de salir a recibir a sus amigos. Pero se detuvo en seco en la puerta de su habitación. Preocupado, Shura también se detuvo en seco.

No solo estaban ahí Charlotte y Derek. Había otros dos hombres en la entrada, usando elegantes trajes, lentes oscuros e intercomunicadores.

-Eh… ¿se les ofrece algo?- dijo Mac un poco insegura, mientras que Shura la tomaba de los hombros en un gesto protector.

-¿Señorita Arnaud?- dijo uno de los hombres, pasándole su tarjeta- mucho gusto. Hemos venido de parte del jefe de inteligencia de Grecia, el señor Liakos, a presentarle una petición-

-¿Petición?- dijo Mac.

-Nos hemos percatado que, desde hace una o dos semanas, uno o varios hackers rusos se han infiltrado en nuestros sistemas- comenzó el hombre- necesitamos su ayuda para bloquear sus esfuerzos-

-Eh…- dijo la chica- pero, ustedes tienen antivirus y programas contra…-

-No los hemos podido detener- dijo el hombre- por favor. Son unos rusos muy hábiles. Ninguno de nuestros programadores ha podido deshacer el hackeo, y no hemos podido localizar la fuente o la identidad del hacker-

Mac no parecía muy convencida, pero se volvió a sus amigos. Ellos parecían estar a favor.

-Vamos, Canadá, si no puedes tú, nadie puede detener a esos hackers- le dijo Derek, sonriendo- es por una buena causa-

La chica sonrió levemente, y se volvió a Shura, quien sonrió y asintió también. Mac suspiró, resignada, y asintió.

-De acuerdo, yo me encargo- dijo Mac.

Los hombres parecían muy aliviados y contentos por el hecho de que aceptara, y se acercaron para darle los datos necesarios.

x-x-x

 _Entrada al Santuario de Athena_

 _Horas más tarde_

Argol sonrió satisfecho. Entre la desvelada de la noche anterior y el ejercicio que había hecho ese día, el santo de Perseo estaba seguro de que su estudiante mayor caería rendido tan pronto como pusiera la cabeza en la almohada. No lo iba a dejar dormir aún: faltaban aún algunas horas de sol. Se frotó la frente. Lo había olvidado.

Cuando ambos iban subiendo a la montaña, Argol no pudo evitar notar que Arthur no pudo leer un anuncio en griego e inglés con las indicaciones sobre el camino que ambos debía tomar. Indagó en el asunto hasta que el adolescente admitió, muy ruborizado y visiblemente lleno de vergüenza, que no sabía leer. Eso lo puso de muy mal humor, pero Argol le restó importancia al asunto para tranquilizarlo.

Ahora que lo pensaba, necesitaba enseñarle a leer. ¡Pobre chico! El maestro Dohko había comentado que Tora tampoco sabía leer. Suspiró. ¿Qué rayos les habían enseñado en el barco, de todos modos? ¿A desobedecer y causar problemas?

-¿Maestro?- dijo Arthur. Había olvidado toda su pena cuando regresaron al Santuario, y miraba a Argol con curiosidad- ¿pasa algo malo?-

-No pasa nada- dijo Argol, encogiéndose de hombros- has hecho bien el día de hoy. Voy a salir a la ciudad a comprar algo. Quiero que te quedes a cargo de Hadi por un rato, asegúrate de que haga sus ejercicios. Esa es tu responsabilidad-

Arthur sacó el pecho. Al parecer le agradaba el hecho de que Argol pusiera su confianza en él.

-Sí, maestro- dijo el chico.

-Y que no causes problemas- añadió el santo de plata.

-No, maestro- dijo Arthur.

Argol sonrió y salió hacia la ciudad.

Hacía ya bastante tiempo desde que Argol había salido a comprar un libro para enseñar a Hadi a hablar griego, y sus esfuerzos habían dado frutos. Ahora, necesitaba enseñarle a leer al chico adolescente.

Argol se mordió el labio ante la idea del reto que tenía enfrente. Iba a ser muy difícil. Primero, convencerlo de las ventajas de aprender a leer, y segundo, mantener al inquieto adolescente sentado en un punto por lo menos una hora al día para poder hacer progresos con él.

Suspiró otra vez mientras iba caminando hacia su librería favorita, ese día era inusualmente cálido para ser febrero.

Cuando por fin llegó a la librería empujó la puerta del local, haciendo sonar la campanilla. La chica que estaba detrás de la caja registradora ni siquiera levantó la mirada desde detrás del libro que estaba leyendo.

-Bienvenido a la librería Lexikopoeio- canturreó la chica con su rostro oculto tras su enorme libro- hay una sección de libros a mitad de precio a su derecha-

Argol se detuvo de golpe y se volvió hacia la chica de la caja al reconocer su fuerte acento extranjero. La miró con mucha atención. Los ojos violetas de la chica, fijos sobre las páginas del libro que estaba leyendo, eran inconfundibles. El santo de plata se acercó a ella y sonrió.

-Buenas tardes, señorita- dijo Argol en voz baja. No recordaba el nombre de la chica, pero no se arrepintió de saludarla. Al escucharlo, ella levantó la mirada hacia Argol, bajando el libro, y sonrió amablemente.

-Hola- dijo la chica, y entrecerró los ojos, como si estuviera haciendo un esfuerzo para reconocerlo. No pasó más que un par de segundos cuando el reconocimiento apareció en sus ojos violetas- ah, sí, eres uno de los santos de Athena de ayer, ¿verdad?-

-Así es- dijo el santo de plata- Argol de Perseo, a sus órdenes, señorita-

-Nadezhda… Remis- dijo ella, dudando por un segundo antes de decir el apellido.

Cierto, algo así era su nombre, pensó Shura. ¿Tenía que ser tan difícil?

-¿Y eso cómo se escribe?- dijo el santo de plata, algo avergonzado- discúlpame, jamás había escuchado un nombre así-

-Es ruso- dijo la chica- pero me puedes decir Nade, si quieres-

-Nade- repitió Argol- mucho gusto en conocerte-

La chica sonrió, y Argol notó que sus ojos estaban tentados a regresar a las páginas del libro que estaba en su mano. Nade era una chica muy guapa. No podía olvidar como la noche anterior había acaparado las atenciones de todos los hombres en el pub. Incluso varias mujeres se habían molestado, mirándola con envidia. Y luego el incidente.

-Me impresionaste como pusiste en su lugar al sujeto con esa llave- dijo Argol por fin, y la chica volvió a mirarlo. No sabía si sentirse ofendida o halagada- he visto varias chicas dar buenas patadas y golpes, pero ¡vaya!-

Argol se pasó los dedos por el cabello para acentuar su sorpresa, y Nadezhda sonrió de nuevo.

-Bueno, digamos no fue sabio de parte de ese sujeto meterse conmigo- dijo Nade sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿Dónde aprendiste eso?- preguntó Argol- esos golpes, quiero decir-

-Clases de judo, soy cinta negra- dijo la chica- mi papá… me enseñó-

Nuevamente, Argol notó que la chica dudó unos segundos en revelar esa información personal, pero no pensó mucho al respecto. Siguió sonriendo.

-Recuérdame no hacerte enojar entonces- dijo el santo, cuando en ese momento se dio cuenta de que había olvidado el propósito de su visita. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí? Seguramente había ido por un libro. ¿Qué libro? Ah, sí, un libro para enseñar a leer a Arthur- ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?-

-Dime-

-¿Tienes algún libro que ayude a un adolescente a aprender a leer?- dijo el santo dorado. Nade alzó las cejas, y Argol continuó- mi nuevo aprendiz. Tiene trece años, y aún no sabe leer. Pero necesito algo que mantenga su atención… lejos de causar problemas-

Nadezhda sonrió un poco ilusionada. Ella, que quería ser psicóloga y había leído al respecto, se daba cuenta de que no solo tenía problemas para enseñarle a leer, sino que tenía en sus manos un adolescente problemático. Y quizá podía ayudarle.

-Claro- dijo la chica, rodeando el mostrador, y tomó la mano de Argol para conducirlo por los pasillos. Argol se ruborizó un poco por aquella acción, pero Nade no se dio cuenta de la reacción que había causado al santo de plata- aquí tengo libros como los que necesitas: son para niño, pero supongo que servirá para que un adolescente aprenda a leer. Toma-

Nadezhda tomó un libro y lo puso en las manos de Argol.

-Suena que tienes problemas con el chico- dijo ella, mientras que el chico examinaba el libro que Nade le había dado. Argol levantó la mirada hacia ella con una expresión mortificada, y sonrió levemente.

-Bastantes- dijo el santo- sé que en el fondo es un chico con buen corazón pero… admito que estos últimos meses ha comenzado a… intencionalmente tratar de colmar mi paciencia-

-Quizá… quizá necesita algo de atención. No ese tipo…- añadió Nade, cuando vio que Argol estuvo a punto de reclamarle- quizá algo le falta algo. ¿Tenía padres?¿Una mamá?-

Argol se quedó pensativo mientras escuchaba a Nadezhda. ¿Una madre? No era improbable. Sabía que a Arthur se lo habían llevado los piratas desde que era muy pequeño, y había estado muy apegado a Tora. Quien sabe, quizá podía hacer algo al respecto. ¿Pero qué?

El santo de plata levantó la mirada hacia Nadezhda.

-Disculpa, ¿tienes un libro de…?- comenzó Argol, pero antes de que terminara de hablar la chica le mostró un libro cuyo título iba en las líneas de "Adolescentes para _dummies_ ". Argol sonrió ampliamente, pero después frunció el entrecejo y fingió enojo- oye, ¿me estás diciendo tonto?-

-Quizá- dijo la chica con una sonrisa un poco traviesa, pero pronto sacudió su cabeza- hablando en serio, quizá ese libro te ayude un poco con el problema que tienes con ese chiquillo-

Argol suavizó su mirada, y asintió agradecido. Si eso le ayudaba a resolver el problema con Arthur, valía la pena intentarlo. Levantó la mirada y vio la sonrisa de Nadezhda. ¡Que chica tan linda era! Si no lo había notado la noche anterior, ahora era imposible de ignorar.

-Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, Nade- dijo Argol.

-No fue nada- dijo la chica, y guiñó un ojo- y no creas que lo hice por ayudar, recuerda que me pagan comisión por cada libro que vendo- añadió antes de echarse a reír.

Argol rió también, y siguió a la chica hacia la caja registradora para pagar sus libros.

-No solo es eso, ¿verdad?- le dijo Argol mientras la chica registraba los libros y los envolvía- no sé porqué tengo la noción de que te gusta el tema-

Los ojos de la chica se iluminaron, y asintió.

-La verdad es que sí, un poco- dijo ella, pero Argol sabía mejor. Eso no era gusto: era una pasión- son ocho euros por los dos libros-

Argol le entregó un billete, y la chica le pasó el cambio y los libros envueltos. Argol los tomó, dudoso, y la miró otra vez. ¿Y si la invitaba a salir? Nah, le daría calabazas, igual que a Dante. Pero, ¿y si no?¿Y si lo intentaba?

-¿Nade?- dijo Argol, tomando los libros, mientras que la chica extendía su brazo para tomar el libro que había dejado pendiente cuando él recién entró.

-¿Sí?- dijo ella, volviéndose hacia él antes de alcanzar a tomar el libro.

No, no podía pedírselo. ¿Ella, una chica tan fuerte y hermosa, aceptar salir con alguien como él? Pfff… ni en un millón de años. Argol se cacheteó mentalmente: era un tonto por siquiera considerarlo. Levantó la mirada, y vio los ojos violetas de Nadezhda sobre los suyos, mirándolo interrogantemente.

-Eh… muchas gracias por el libro- dijo él- digo, por ayudarme-

-No es nada- dijo ella.

Argol la miró sonreír. ¡Demonios! Quizá valía la pena intentarlo. ¿Qué era lo pero que podría pasar? ¿Una cachetada?¿O que la chica se riera de él? Aunque pensándolo bien, si es que Nade le daba calabazas, se aseguraría de que nadie se enterara.

-¿Nade?- dijo Argol por fin.

-¿Umm?- dijo ella.

-¿No quisieras… un día… salir a tomar algo?- dijo Argol- podemos charlar… quizá me puedes dar consejos-

Nadezhda lo evaluó con la mirada, sin estar muy segura de qué responder. Nunca antes había aceptado salir con un chico. Sabía muy bien la regla número uno de su familia: no revelar ningún detalle personal. Después de todo, era muy probable que la vida de su papá dependiera de ello. Pero pensó que no le molestaría salir con Argol, al menos como amigos. El santo de plata no tenía que enterarse de nada. Suspiró y levantó la mirada. Los ojos color olivo del chico la miraban expectantes.

-No lo sé- admitió ella, y entrecerró los ojos- quizá. Lo voy a pensar-

Argol sonrió levemente. Era mejor que un rotundo no.

-De acuerdo- dijo el chico, poniendo los libros bajo el brazo, sin ofenderse o molestarse- cuando lo pienses, házmelo saber-

-Claro- dijo ella.

Argol se despidió de ella y salió del establecimiento, haciendo sonar la campanilla. Nadezhda sonrió para s misma y, solo cuando estuvo sola, se ruborizó levemente. Tomó su libro y se cubrió la cara con él, ocultando sus mejillas enrojecidas de los otros cliente.

x-x-x

 _Terrenos del Santuario de Athena_

Esa tarde, mientras que Argol había salido a la ciudad, Arthur se encontraba aburrido, vigilando el entrenamiento de Hadi por órdenes de Argol, cuando llegaron hacia ellos Christoffer y Kiki, éste último con una enorme sonrisa satisfecha.

-Si no te dejas de sonreír como idiota en los próximos cinco minutos, juro que te voy a golpear en la cara- dijo Arthur, enfurruñado. Si bien el chico se enamoraba cada cinco minutos de una chica distinta, recordó por un momento que finalmente Margot se había enamorado del pelirrojo. Kiki se echó a reír.

-Ya, tranquilo- dijo Kiki, aún riendo- de hecho, Margot me dijo que su amiga te quería conocer. Si tu maestro te da permiso, podemos ir la próxima vez que vaya a visitarla-

El chico inglés sonrió.

-¿Cómo se llama su amiga?- dijo Arthur.

-Se llama Louise- dijo el pelirrojo- seguro ya la conocías antes-

Arthur sonrió algo pensativo. Ah, sí, la chica guapa que había acompañado a Margot durante su viaje a Atenas. Quizá no sería mala idea acompañar a Kiki algún día. El chico estaba algo ansioso. Levantó la vista, y vio a Hadi aún corriendo alrededor del Santuario. Más lejos vio a June junto con Edith, pues Lena ya estaba en los últimos meses de su embarazo y ya no podía correr tras ella como el resto del tiempo. Un brillo apareció en sus ojos.

Arthur se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia las chicas. Kiki y Christoffer se miraron entre sí, preocupados, y sacudieron la cabeza. Si no lo conocieran mejor, no se preocuparían, pero tenían la leve sospecha de que iba a hacer una tontería.

No se equivocaron.

Arthur se acercó decidido hacia las chicas. June, a quien ya había importunado el chico en una ocasión, frunció el entrecejo bajo su máscara, y encendió su cosmo como advertencia. Edith también miró en dirección al chico, intentando decirle por medio de su cosmo que no se acercara, pues la amazona no estaba de humor, pero tampoco escuchó.

-¡Arthur!- dijo Hadi en tono de advertencia al ver a su compañero caminando hacia las chicas- ¡no!-

Arthur sonrió y se plantó frente a ambas chicas con una expresión desafiante. Se cruzó de brazos.

-Creí que te había advertido que no quería volver a ver tu cara en los próximos cinco años, mocoso- siseó June en un tono frío, mientras que Edith se palmeaba la cabeza.

-Lo siento, señorita June- dijo Arthur sin sentirlo- creo que se me olvidó-

Edith dejó escapar un largo suspiro. Mientras que miraban, Chris se volvió a Kiki.

-¿No deberíamos detenerlo antes de que haga o diga una tontería?- dijo el chico rubio.

-No- dijo Kiki, sacudiendo la cabeza repetidamente- ya lo hizo, es demasiado tarde. Déjalo, que enfrente las consecuencias-

Chris se volvió hacia Arthur, y se encogió de hombros. Ninguno de los dos chicos escuchó el intercambio entre la amazona y Arthur, pero el cosmo de la chica hervía de furia. Pronto, todos sintieron otro cosmo cerca de ellos. Antes de que supieran qué había pasado, algo se enredó alrededor de los tobillos de Arthur, tirando de él y haciéndolo quedar suspendido de cabeza.

Todos los presentes, incluso June, se sorprendieron. Miraron hacia arriba, donde el chico estaba manoteando y maldiciendo suspendido de una cadena.

-Shun…- sonrió June bajo su máscara.

Oh, sí, pequeño detalle que Arthur había olvidado. Ese día los santos de bronce regresaban de sus vacaciones en Japón. Y si creía que Shun era tranquilo, lo era solo cuando no se metían con su mujer. El santo de Andromeda caminó casualmente hacia donde estaban las chicas, tomó la mano de June y la besó. Después se volvió a Arthur con una expresión furiosa.

-¿Arthur, supongo?- dijo Shun, entrecerrando los ojos mientras miraba al chico.

-¡Ah!¡Bájame, maldito…!- dijo Arthur, manoteando e intentando bajarse.

Shun acentuó su mirada molesta y lo tomó por la nariz.

-¡No!¡Ay, ay…!- se quejó Arthur.

-Una advertencia, mocoso- dijo Shun- si vuelves a molestar a June la vas a pagar muy caro. Te quedarás colgando ahí hasta que tu maestro regrese por ti-

Y sin decir más, Shun tomó la mano de June, y ambos se fueron de ahí rumbo a las casas de los santos de bronce, dejando al chico ahí colgado de cabeza. Edith se encogió de hombros, molesta por la situación, y se dirigió a los Doce Templos a buscar a su maestra. Christoffer y Kiki, por su parte, se miraron entre sí, se encogieron de hombros y se echaron a reír.

-¡Ah!¡Bájenme!- gritó Arthur.

Los otros dos aprendices sacudieron la cabeza. Aunque ellos eran aprendices dorados, Shun ya era un santo de bronce, y tenía un rango mayor al de ellos: no tenían más remedio de obedecer y dejar a Arthur ahí colgando hasta que Argol regresara.

Ante esa idea, Kiki dejó de reír y se mordió el labio. El pobre Argol iba a estar realmente muy molesto al ver lo que había pasado. Hadi, por su parte, fue a sentarse con Kiki y Christoffer, palmeándose la frente al ver lo que acababa de pasar con su compañero.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les esté gustando esta historia. Sí, Arthur es el karma de Argol por sus acciones en el pasado, nada que hacer. Muchas gracias por sus reviews. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	4. 4: El Agente Secreto

**ESPERANZA**

IV: EL AGENTE SECRETO

 _Santuario de Athena_

Argol regresaba de la ciudad con sus dos libros abrazados contra su pecho mientras que pensaba en lo que acababa de pasar. No solo iba a enseñarle a leer a Arthur, sino que también tenía ahí la clave de lo que debía hacer para ayudar a su joven alumno para superar sus traumas infantiles y a comportarse como un santo de Athena.

El mocoso se lo merecía, era bueno en el fondo, y Argol estaba seguro de ello.

Y luego estaba Nadezhda, la chica del pub y de la librería. Argol arrugó la frente, pensativo. ¿Cuántos trabajos tenía esa chica? Y más importante, ahora que la había vuelto a ver, la había invitado a salir. Al menos no le había dado calabazas como a Dante. Bueno, era muy pronto para alegrarse, porque tampoco era como que le había dicho que sí.

Argol suspiró sonriente. Nadezhda era una chica muy interesante y hermosa. Si la noche anterior había llamado su atención un poco, sobre todo por ser bonita (y muy fuerte) ahora había conocido otra parte de ella: su mente, y eso lo emocionaba, y se moría por volver a verla, descubrir más sus gustos y sus pensamientos. ¿Qué era esa sensación? Porque se moría por seguir conociendo a esa extraña mujer.

Su sonrisa no iba a durar mucho, y Argol supo que había problemas tan pronto como cruzó la entrada del Santuario. June y Shun estaban cerca de la entrada, y el santo de Andromeda lo miró con una mezcla de molestia y compasión por él. El santo de plata alzó las cejas. ¿Qué rayos había pasado ahora? No pudo evitar pensar que, de nuevo, Arthur había causado problemas.

La respuesta estaba unos pasos más delante. Hadi estaba sentado en el pasto entre Christoffer y Kiki, quienes miraban hacia arriba con un poco de preocupación. El pequeño sonrió al ver a su maestro y se apresuró a correr hacia él.

-¡Maestro!- dijo el niño, llegando hacia Argol y abrazándolo por la cintura- ¡qué bueno que vino! La cara de Arthur ya se está poniendo azul…-

-¿De qué estás…?- comenzó a decir Argol mientras seguía con la mirada lo que los tres aprendices estaban mirando- oh, por los dioses-

Arthur seguía suspendido un par de metros arriba de donde estaban ellos. Ya hacía un rato que había dejado de manotear y maldecir, y había relajado los brazos. Como había dicho Hadi, su cara comenzaba a tener un enfermizo tono azul. Argol se dio cuenta de que Shun lo había seguido, y se detuvo junto a él.

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva así?- dijo Argol.

-Unos… ¿cuarenta minutos?- dijo Kiki.

Argol se volvió hacia Shun con una expresión preocupada, y éste asintió a regañadientes. Con un movimiento de su mano, el santo de Andrómeda movió la cadena y Arthur cayó pesadamente al suelo. El santo de Perseo se inclinó preocupado a ver si el chico estaba bien, y Shun sintió una leve punzada de culpa por lo que había hecho con el mocoso. Sabía que, fuera de dejarlo un poco mareado, no le haría ningún daño al adolescente, pero fue la preocupación de Argol lo que lo hizo arrepentirse de haber sido tan duro.

Al parecer el santo de plata sí que le tenía cariño a su aprendiz.

-¿Arthur?¿estás bien?- dijo Argol- ¿que pasó?-

El chico no respondió. Como había dicho Hadi, Arthur tenía la cara de un enfermizo tinte morado, y estaba visiblemente mareado y desorientado. Argol buscó a Shun con la mirada, y este asintió gravemente, para darle la espalda y retirarse.

-Te metiste con June otra vez, ¿no es así, mocoso?- dijo Argol en un tono derrotado- ay, Arthur, ¿porqué insistes en meterte en problemas?-

Arthur frunció el entrecejo. Estaba molesto porque su travesura no había salido tan bien como la había planeado, y empujando a su maestro, trató de ponerse de pie.

-No hagas eso, tonto, te vas a caer…- comenzó a decir Argol.

-Yo sé lo que hago, no me digan que…- dijo el adolescente, pero no alcanzó siquiera a terminar su frase, cuando cayó de bruces al suelo de nuevo. Christoffer y Kiki pusieron los ojos en blanco. Argol suspiró y ayudó al chico a levantarse.

-Ven, necesitas poner esa cabeza en alto y descansar un poco para que se te pase el mareo- dijo Argol, pasándose el brazo de Arthur por la espalda para que el chico se apoyara en él. Luego se volvió a su otro aprendiz- vamos, Hadi-

El pequeño obedeció inmediatamente, y ambos condujeron al chico de regreso a la casa de Argol. Éste estaba tan molesto que no dijo nada en todo el camino. Cuando llegaron, el santo de plata se limitó a tumbar a Arthur en su propia cama para que descansara, y se sentó frente a su escritorio.

-Hadi- dijo Argol en voz baja- ¿podrías ir con Dante un rato? Necesito hablar con Arthur-

-Sí, maestro- dijo el niño, y se apresuró a salir de la pequeña casa del santo de Perseo. Una vez que se quedaron solos, Argol tomó un paño húmedo y lo puso sobre la frente del chico, quien de inmediato hizo una expresión aliviada. El santo de plata se volvió hacia Arthur y suspiró.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó ahora, mocoso?- dijo el santo de plata tras unos minutos de silencio.

-No pasó nada, maestro- dijo Arthur, quien ya se sentía mucho mejor, y sobre todo con la mente más despejada- hice enojar a la señorita June, y el señor Shun me atacó por la espalda y me dejó colgando de los pies-

-¿Y porqué molestabas a June?- dijo Argol, intentando encontrar un poco de paciencia de quien sabe donde- ya te había advertido que no te acercaras a ella, o a las otras amazonas. No solo porque está prohibido, sino porque ya todas están molestas contigo. Y entonces…-

Arthur puso los ojos en blanco.

-Ya sé, ya sé, estoy castigado- dijo el adolescente, haciendo un gesto de fastidio- ¿ahora qué va a hacer?-

Argol no sabía ni que pensar. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando por la mente de ese mocoso? Esta situación era de lo más ilógico, y esa última grosería fue la gota que derramó el vaso para él. Además, le dolía la cabeza, y no tenía ganas de seguir discutiendo con ellos.

-¿Sabes algo? Estoy muy cansado, y no vale la pena que siga gastando energía en este asunto- dijo Argol dando un suspiro de cansancio, pues ya no sabía que más hacer- hablaremos de esto mañana. Buenas noches-

Y tomando el libro que había comprado, salió de la casa dando un portazo y dejando a su aprendiz solo. Arthur se quedó mirando sorprendido el sitio donde su maestro había estado antes, parpadeando sin entender que era lo que acababa de pasar. ¿No lo iban a regañar y a castigar? Y sobre todo, ¿Argol le había dicho que no valía la pena?

No sabía porqué, pero el chico se ovillo en su cama y cerró los ojos, apretándolos con fuerza para evitar llorar. Ya había escuchado eso antes, cuando era más pequeño. Se mordió el labio mientras gruesos lagrimones salían de sus ojos. ¿Eso significaba que su maestro ya no lo quería?¿Lo iban a descartar?

El adolescente se giró sobre la cama y siguió llorando.

x-x-x

 _Playa del Santuario_

 _Poco antes_

-¿Estás seguro de que esto es sabio, Dohko?- dijo Tora, metiendo los pies al agua, de modo que esta apenas cubría sus tobillos. Dohko estaba unos pasos delante de ella, tomando su mano y tirando de ella para que se animara a adentrarse en las aguas- sabes bien que no sé nadar-

-No puedo creerlo- dijo el santo de Libra- ¿un pirata no sabe nadar?-

-La mayoría no sabíamos- dijo Tora. Dohko sonrió al ver que las rodillas de la chica estaban temblando.

-Tranquila- dijo Dohko, tirando de su mano de nuevo y sonriéndole. La acercó a él y la abrazó- nada malo te va a pasar mientras estés conmigo-

Tora cedió, y se acercó junto con Dohko a las aguas más profundas. Era bajita, y pronto no podía sentir el suelo bajo sus pies, a diferencia del chico, quien apoyaba sus dos pies firmemente en la arena bajo el agua. Tora se abrazó con fuerza de él, con miedo de soltarlo y hundirse. Dohko, por su parte, rió en voz baja.

-Ya, ya…- le dijo Dohko- no tengas miedo. Te dije que no voy a dejar que te pase nada malo-

-Lo sé, pero igual soy cobarde- dijo Tora, sin dejar de abrazarlo y apretar los ojos.

Dohko sonrió con cariño. Claro que no le molestaba ni un poco estar en el agua con la chica en bañador tan cerca de él, estrechándola contra su pecho desnudo. Pero tenía un objetivo muy claro, y era que su chica aprendiera a nadar. Ya habría tiempo de portarse mal.

-Vamos, _piàoliang_ \- dijo Dohko, animándola a soltarse de él, pero aún tomándola por los brazos para ayudarla a mantenerse a flote- calma. Si te desesperas vas a hundirte-

Lo intentó, pero la mirada mortificada de Tora lo hizo desistir de su propósito, al menos en ese momento. Se acercó a ella y la dejó poner sus manos en sus hombros.

-Es trampa, tú puedes tocar el suelo, _love_ \- le dijo Tora- si estuviéramos más hacia la orilla, te daría tu merecido a patadas-

Dohko se echó a reír y agitó los hombros, como un tigre dispuesto a atacar.

-¿Qué estás…?- comenzó a decir Tora, pero lo comprendió, y abrió los ojos ampliamente- ¡Dohko, no!-

-Aguanta la respiración-

-¡No, Dohko, no te…!-

Demasiado tarde. Dohko la abrazó por la cintura y se sumergió bajo el agua junto con ella, en dirección a aguas más profundas. Cabe mencionar que mientras más se alejaban de la orilla, Tora parecía cada vez más un gatito asustado, aferrándose al santo dorado como podía. No duraron más de medio minuto bajo el agua, y cuando salieron a la superficie Dohko intentó ayudarla a tranquilizarse.

-Ya, _piàoliang_ \- dijo el santo dorado- confía en mí. Ya te dije, mientras estés conmigo, nada malo te va a suceder. Lo prometo-

Poco a poco, Tora se fue relajando, y comenzó a dejarse flotar en las aguas profundas. Aún era muy principiante, pero poco a poco iba perdiendo el miedo a estar en ese sitio, sobre todo si estaba con Dohko.

x-x-x

 _Terrenos del Santuario_

Después de dejar solo a Arthur en su casa, Argol salió a casa de Dante a recoger a Hadi. Había planeado tener una larga y fructífera conversación con su aprendiz, pero la actitud de Arthur le hizo ver que era en vano hablar con él. Suspiró.

Antes de llegar a la casa de Dante, Argol pudo ver a Shun charlando con Hyoga y Shiryu. Este último estaba preocupado, pues pronto quería traer a Shunrei al Santuario, y no le hacía nada de gracia lo que había pasado con June. El santo de Perseo se acercó a los santos de bronce.

-Shun- dijo Argol, llamando la atención de los chicos- lamento mucho la conducta de Arthur. Tienes mi palabra que me encargaré que mañana vaya a pedirles disculpas, a ti y a June-

Shun sonrió levemente. Sabía que no había sido culpa de Argol. Vaya, quizá no había sido tampoco culpa de Arthur. El chico tenía un problema, y aún no lograban descubrir que era o como podían ayudarlo.

-No te preocupes, Argol- dijo Shun- espero que tu pequeño problema se resuelva pronto-

-Yo también- dijo el santo de plata.

Una vez que terminó ese asunto, llegó a recoger a Hadi, que estaba siendo vigilado por Dante. El pequeño charlaba animadamente de sus progresos, y Dante le acarició la cabeza con cariño. Al ver a Argol, ambos sonrieron, y Hadi rápidamente se fue tras su maestro de regreso a casa.

Cuando regresaron, ya había oscurecido, y Argol respiró aliviado al ver que Arthur ya estaba en su cama. El santo de plata puso a Hadi en su cama y lo cubrió con mantas, pues sabía que esa noche haría frío.

-Buenas noches, enano- susurró Argol, y se volvió hacia Arthur. Se rascó la cabeza en un gesto preocupado. ¿Qué iba a hacer con su joven aprendiz?¿Era acaso cierto que no había remedio para él?

Se acercó al adolescente al notar algo extraño. Normalmente Arthur dormía a pierna suelta, y ahora estaba ovillado y abrazando una almohada. El santo de plata entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Arthur?- dijo en un susurro sin poderse contener- ¿te sientes bien?-

El chico abrió los ojos y se volvió a Argol. Parpadeó un par de veces, y se talló los ojos enrojecidos, para después incorporarse, soltar la almohada y darle la espalda.

-¿Qué… que pasó, maestro?- dijo Arthur con un tono indiferente, pero que no engañó a Argol: sabía que su alumno había estado llorando.

-¿Te sientes bien, mocoso?- dijo Argol, intentando no avergonzarlo.

-Estoy bien, maestro- dijo el chico sin mirarlo- no vale la pena-

Argol iba a decir algo, pero el chico volvió a tumbarse dándole la espalda y abrazando su almohada. El santo de plata suspiró. Le puso una mano en el hombro por un segundo, y se tumbó sobre su cama. Estaba agotado, pero sintió bajo su espalda el libro que había comprado más temprano. Suspiró y lo abrió sin apagar la lámpara en su mesita de noche. Quizá podía encontrar algo ahí que lo ayudara.

x-x-x

 _Casa de la familia Aleksandrov_

 _Poco antes_

Nadezhda terminó su turno en la librería, se despidió de su compañera y se dirigió a casa. Esa noche era su día de descanso en el pub, y estaba ansiosa por regresar a casa y cenar con su familia. Eso solo ocurría dos días a la semana, y estaba emocionada.

No solo eso. El chico que había conocido ese día en la librería… ¿había dicho que se llamaba Argol? Le había caído bien. Era guapo, y realmente se veía buena persona, preocupado por su aprendiz. Sonrió inconscientemente. ¡Y encima quería salir con ella!

Nadezhda hizo una mueca. No, no podía. Los términos de la estadía en Grecia de su familia eran muy claros: tenía que mantener un perfil bajo para evitar que los espías encontraran a su papá. Y salir con un santo de Athena podía llegar a ser muy llamativo. Suspiró tristemente. ¡Era una lastima!

Mientras caminaba a casa comenzó a llover, y Nadezhda se echó a correr para evitar mojarse. La chica llegó a su casa y giró la manija para abrir la puerta. Su sonrisa se borró casi de inmediato al empujar la puerta y ver que dentro de su casa no solo estaban sus padres, sino también una persona que conocida muy bien. Mister Jonas Grey.

El inglés era un bueno hombre, preocupado siempre por la seguridad de la familia Aleksandrov. Ya los había reubicado de país varias veces, y Nadezhda tenía claro que en más de una ocasión habían salvado la vida de su papá al desenmascarar espías que se habían acercado a ellos de la manera más inocente posible. Era una buena persona, pero Nadezhda siempre decía que no le daba gusto verlo, pues siempre significaba que algo malo estaban pasando.

-Buenas noches, _malýshka_ \- dijo su padre con seriedad al verla llegar, mientras que Jonas Grey le sonreía.

-Buenas noches, mamá, papá- dijo Nadezhda, y se volvió hacia el invitado- buenas noches, mister Grey-

-Buenas noches, _my dear_ \- dijo Jonas Grey, sonriendo amablemente- ¡que grande estás! Me alegra verte tan bien, Nade-

-¿Porqué nos visita hoy, mister Grey?- preguntó Nadezhda.

-Oh, nada importante, quería hablar con tus padres de un asunto- dijo el inglés, y miró de reojo a los padres de Nadezhda, quienes se mostraban un poco nerviosos- no te preocupes, _my dear_ , todo está bien. Solo vine a ver como estaban, dejarles un poco de dinero de su pensión, y para advertirles que existe un peligro cibernético-

-¿Uh?-

-Hay un nuevo hacker, y el gobierno griego piensa que se trata de un sujeto que trabaja para el gobierno ruso- dijo Jonas Grey- mi información me dice que se llama Quantic. Como te dije, creemos que trabaja para el gobierno ruso, y uno de sus objetivos es encontrarlos-

-¿Eso significa que tendremos que mudarnos otra vez, mister Grey?- dijo Nadezhda con una expresión derrotada.

Jonas Grey sacudió la cabeza.

-No, para nada- dijo el inglés- pero tengo que advertirles que tengan mucho cuidado. Aunque no parece que sepan que están aquí, la mafia rusa trabaja mano a mano con el gobierno, como saben, y también con la embajada aquí en Grecia-

-De acuerdo- dijo Nadezhda, mirando de reojo su teléfono celular. Tendría que tener mucho cuidado con lo que decía por el teléfono- tendré mucho cuidado con eso…-

-Bien- dijo Jonas Grey, palmeando sus muslos y luego poniéndose de pie- me dio mucho gusto verlos, a los tres. Como quiera, tienen mi número de teléfono si llegan a necesitar algo-

-Claro- dijo Kristina- muchas gracias-

Los cuatro se levantaron, y Nadezhda acompañó a Jonas Grey hacia la puerta. Al abrirla, la chica vio que, junto a la entrada de su cada, había un auto negro encendido, ya esperándolo. El inglés abrió su paraguas y dio un paso hacia la lluvia.

-Bueno, que tenga buen viaje, mister Grey- dijo la chica con una sonrisa amable- muchas gracias por todo-

Nadezhda iba a volver a entrar a la casa, cuando Jonas Grey la tomó del brazo y la detuvo. La chica lo miró con una expresión alarmada. Los ojos azules del hombre la miraban con una intensidad que en algún momento asustó a la chica.

-Cuídate mucho, Nadezhda- dijo Jonas Grey- y ten siempre mi teléfono a la mano. No creo que pase nada malo con tu familia, pero no hace daño estar siempre atento y vigilante. Y cualquier cosa que te parezca sospechosa, avísame de inmediato, estaré al pendiente-

La chica sonrió levemente. Cierto, Jonas Grey era muy buena persona, y genuinamente se preocupaba por ellos.

-Lo haré- dijo ella

-Promételo-

-Lo prometo- dijo Nadezhda.

Jonas Grey sonrió amablemente de nuevo, y abordó el vehículo que lo estaba esperando. Nadezhda se encogió de hombros, pensativa, y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Quien sabe que había sido todo eso.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Géminis, Santuario de Athena_

Kanon y Satu estaban profundamente dormidos esa madrugada. Ambos habían tenido un día muy largo y difícil. Satu había subido a Virgo. De nueva cuenta Lena había vuelto a tener vómitos que amenazaban con volverse incontrolables como al principio de su embarazo, y la chica había subido a ayudarla en lo que pudiera para que la amazona se tomara las cosas con calma. Kanon, por su parte, había cubierto las rondas de Mu y las suyas, pues el santo de Aries había ido con Kiki a Jamir.

A la mitad de la noche, mientras la lluvia se intensificaba, un par de manitas movió suavemente el brazo de Kanon. Éste gruñó y se iba a volver, cuando las manitas otra vez lo movieron. A regañadientes, Kanon abrió un ojo, y se encontró cara a cara con su pequeña, mirándolo con enormes ojos y haciendo un puchero.

-¿Elsi?- dijo Kanon, somnoliento. Aquello de levantarse en la noche se había hecho costumbre en su pequeña- ¿qué pasó, cariño?-

-Papi- dijo Elsita, aún haciendo un enorme puchero- teno medo…-

Kanon volvió a gruñir. ¡Estaba muy cansado! Con esfuerzo, abrió los ojos otra vez, y vio que Elsita seguía mirándolo con su enorme puchero.

-Es solo lluvia, Elsi- dijo Kanon en voz baja- no te va a pasar nada, y…-

Mientras decía eso, un fuerte relámpago resonó en el templo de Géminis, y Elsita dio un grito de susto, aferrándose al brazo que Kanon había estado colgando de la orilla de la cama. Dando un largo suspiro, Kanon se incorporó y levantó a Elsita, para acostarla junto a él. La niña se aferró al pijama de su papá, y hundió su carita en el pecho de él. El gemelo suspiró.

-Ya, ya, no te asustes- le dijo Kanon con cariño, acariciando sus cabellos- no pasa nada, Elsi, es solo lluvia. Papá está aquí-

Elsita no se movió, ni dejó de abrazar a Kanon. Un nuevo relámpago la hizo dar un respingo, y aferrarse más a su papá, quien esperó pacientemente a que se tranquilizara.

-¿Papi?-

-¿Mmm?-

-Quero mimir con papi-

Kanon sonrió y la besó en la mejilla, para después rodearla con su brazo y cubrirla con las mantas.

-Claro. Buenas noches, Elsita-

-Ta mañana, papi- dijo ella. Kanon volvió a cerrar los ojos, y se quedó dormido casi de inmediato con su pequeña bajo el brazo. Hubo más relámpagos y truenos, pero Elsita ya no se inmutó, segura en los brazos de su papá.

x-x-x

 _Kremlin, Moscu_

 _El día siguiente_

Volya Kalashnikov salió de la oficina del presidente ruso dando un portazo lleno de frustración. ¡No podía creerlo! ¡Dieciséis años desde que Ivan Aleksandrov se había escapado de San Petersburgo hacia Finlandia, y aún no habían podido atraparlo y vengarse de él por su traición! Y sí, el presidente ruso estaba culpándolo a él por haberlo dejado escapar, y por no haber tenido éxito en encontrarlo después de todos esos años.

A pisotones cruzó los pasillos del Kremlin hacia su propio despacho. Ninguno se atrevió a mirarlo, decir algo o interponerse en su camino. Cuando Volya Kalashnikov llegó a su despacho, cerró la puerta de golpe, y se dejó caer sobre su asiento. Se cruzó de brazos enfurruñado.

Ivan Aleksandrov había sido su amigo, y uno de los mejores aliados del gobierno ruso. Claro, era bastante santurrón y aburrido, totalmente en contra de jugar sucio, pero era muy eficiente en su trabajo. ¡Había sido un excelente aliado! Y además, era tan correcto y leal que ni en sus peores pesadillas se habrían imaginado que algún día su subordinado se rebelaría contra él y lo engañaría para escapar de Rusia con toda su familia. ¡Lo odiaba!

¿Cómo había sucedido eso? Kalashnikov pensaba que tenía a Ivan bajo su control por completo. Seguramente fueron los agentes secretos ingleses quienes estuvieron inmiscuidos en esa misión para sacar a los Aleksandrov de Rusia. Fue visto por última vez en San Petersburgo, así que seguramente escapó por Finlandia. Los había buscado ahí, y había encontrado algunas pistas, pero la familia había huido de nuevo justo antes de que Kalashnikov los encontrara.

Oh, sabía muy bien quien era el agente inglés que estaba involucrado en mantener a los Aleksandrov escondidos y fuera de su vista. Decían que era un as del servicio secreto británico, un hombre cuyo alias era Jonas Grey. ¡Ese maldito Jonas Grey!

Sacudió la cabeza. Ya llegaría el momento de lidiar con él. Primero que nada, debería encontrar a los Aleksandrov y a su familia. Oh, sí, ya tenía en mente los castigos y torturas para Ivan Aleksandrov. Lo llevaría a rastras de regreso a Moscú. Le daría un susto de muerte a su esposa. Y, por lo que recordaba, Ivan Aleksandrov tenía una hijita que a estas alturas debía ser una jovencita. ¡Oh, ya vería su antiguo subordinado lo que tenía planeado para ellos!

Alguien llamó a la puerta, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Kalashnikov levantó la mirada, y vio que era uno de sus sirvientes.

-¿Y bien?-

-Buenas noticias, señor-dijo el asistente- tiene un mensaje de la embajada de Grecia. Parece que uno de los agentes vio a Jonas Grey en el aeropuerto de Atenas-

Kalashnikov alzó las cejas. ¿Jonas Grey estaba en Grecia? No sabía, había varias razones por las que Grey podía estar en Atenas. ¿Sería una distracción? El agente de la inteligencia inglesa solía hacer eso: ir a varios países solo para llamar la atención, y confundir a los rusos. Aunque bueno, no habían considerado a Grecia como uno de los países donde podían estar los Aleksandrov. ¿Quien sabe? Quizá podría ser.

El hombre sonrió y tomó una hoja de papel.

-¿Cuáles son sus órdenes, señor Kalashnikov?- dijo el sirviente.

-Enviaré un mensaje a Oleg Belikov, el embajador en Grecia- dijo Kalashnikov, terminando su carta y extendiendo el papel hacia su sirviente, quien lo tomó- y creo que utilizamos a nuestro espía hacker, Quantic. Si los Aleksandrov están en Atenas, los encontraremos. No será difícil-

El sirviente se inclinó al tomar el papel, y salió apresuradamente.

Una vez que Kalashnikov se quedó solo, esbozó una sonrisa malvada y miró por la ventana. Tenía un buen presentimiento acerca de la noticia de Atenas. ¡Ya quería destruir a Aleksandrov y a su familia!

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les esté gustando esta historia. Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo, y sus reviews. Les mando un abrazo enorme.

Abby L.


	5. 5: Confesiones

**ESPERANZA**

V: CONFESIONES

 _Casa de Argol de Perseo_

 _Días más tarde_

En los últimos días, los santos de plata se habían burlado del hecho de que Argol había estado absorto en el libro que había comprado. El santo de Perseo obviamente los ignoró y siguió concentrado en su lectura. Estaba muy preocupado por su aprendiz, y si tenía que tragarse todo ese libro para ayudarlo a hacer algo por Arthur, lo haría.

Finalmente, esa tarde Argol cerró el libro, satisfecho, y suspiró.

Así que ese era el problema. Él sabía muy bien que Arthur no era un chico malo. Al contrario, en varias ocasiones había demostrado tener un buen corazón. Era muy irresponsable y algo impulsivo, pero finalmente era un chico que toda su vida había estado en compañía de piratas. Además, el pobre chico nunca había conocido a sus padres, y muchas cosas que hacía era para llamar la atención de su maestro.

Argol estaba pensativo. Recordaba que, cuando era pequeño y había llegado a Austria junto con su maestro Josef, también él mismo había sido un poco rebelde. Nada que un par de zapes de su maestro no arreglaran, Y no solo eso, sino que se había vuelto muy apegado a su maestro y a la esposa de éste. Suspiró.

Quizá debería hablar con Tora otra vez, preguntarle quienes habían sido los padres de Arthur, cómo había sido su relación con ella y con los otros piratas, y con el hechicero que los había estado controlando todo ese tiempo. Arthur era muy chico comparado con Tora y los otros, y no sabía si el hechicero le había hecho algo malo para hacerlo obedecer sus órdenes. Argol reprimió un escalofrío al recordar lo que le habían hecho a él cuando era niño en la corte del rey de Arabia, e inconscientemente se llevó la mano al abdomen. Sacudió la cabeza.

Se puso manos a la obra.

-Tengo que mantener a Arthur ocupado, para que no piense en tonterías- dijo Argol para si mismo, haciendo que Dante y Capella lo miraran llenos de curiosidad- y Hadi…-

Se levantó con decisión, pero también algo de tristeza. Sabía que, en ese momento, Arthur necesitaba la mayor parte de su atención, y que mientras tanto no podía tener a Hadi. Les explicó la situación a sus dos amigos, y Dante se aclaró la garganta.

-Esa es la solución. Yo puedo entrenar a Hadi por un tiempo- dijo Dante, y Argol hizo una mueca- yo sé que quieres cuidarlo también porque es de tu hogar también, pero es mejor que lo dejes a mi cargo por ahora, por el bien de Arthur. Hadi estará bien conmigo-

Argol hizo una mueca, pero sabía que no tenía opción. Dante cuidaría bien de Hadi, y mientras tanto él trataría de solucionar el problema de Arthur.

-De acuerdo- dijo Argol- aunque será solo por un tiempo, mientras que arreglo este asunto-

Dante asintió.

-Bueno, supongo que tengo que decirles a los chicos- dijo Argol, encogiéndose de hombros, sin mucho ánimo de ceder a Hadi, aunque fuera por un rato, pero sabía que era lo mejor para Arthur.

x-x-x

 _Universidad de Atenas_

Esa mañana Nadezhda llegó a presentar sus exámenes de admisión para la universidad. No estaba muy nerviosa, pero sí estaba físicamente agotada. Las últimas semanas habían sido básicamente estudiar las mañanas, trabajar en la librería en las tardes y en el pub en las noches. Si tenía suerte y le iba bien en sus exámenes, podría obtener una beca, y podría dejar uno de sus dos trabajos. Por supuesto, dejaría el pub, aunque sería una lastima dejar a un jefe tan bueno como Tadeas. En fin.

-¡Silencio todos!- dijo el profesor que estaba a punto de aplicar el examen- tienen exactamente una hora. Si alguien se copia, les quitaré el examen-

Nadezhda tomó su lápiz, ansiosa, y comenzó a contestar el examen cuando el profesor dio la señal. Comenzó a rellenar los círculos de la evaluación con rapidez y con una sonrisa formándose en sus labios.

Hubo todo tipo de reacciones a su alrededor. Hombres llorando, mujeres pataleando bajo sus escritorios. Nadezhda, por su parte, contestó la evaluación con calma y de buen humor. Sonrió al bajar su lápiz y terminar de contestar, entregando la hoja del examen y el librito al profesor antes de salir del aula.

-¿Nade?¡Nade!- escuchó una voz detrás de ella. Nadezhda se volvió, y vio que era una amiga suya de la escuela, Dafne. La chica griega la alcanzó y la saludó- ¿cómo te fue?-

-Creo que me fue bien- dijo Nadezhda- ¿y a ti?-

-Estuvo muy difícil- dijo Dafne, mordiéndose el labio- pero creo que sí voy a pasar. Y tú terminaste muy rápido, me da algo de envidia- Nadezhda sonrió levemente- ¿vamos por un café?-

Nadezhda sacudió la cabeza.

-No puedo hoy, Dafne me toca turno vespertino en la librería- dijo la chica rusa, encogiéndose de hombros- será otro día-

Dafne se cruzó de brazos e hizo una expresión de molestia. Típico de su amiga. Ella quería ayudar a su amiga a relajarse y a divertirse, pero no, parecía que la chica quería estar trabajando más que otra cosa.

-Amiga, si sigues así nunca te vas a conseguir novio, o casarte…- dijo Dafne.

-¿Y para qué me querría casar?- dijo Nadezhda, encogiéndose de hombros- no tengo ningún incentivo para casarme. Puedo cuidarme sola. Y nunca seré tan importante en los ojos de ningún hombre como lo soy en los de mi papá-

Dafne se echó a reír.

-Como quieras- dijo la chica, mientras que Nadezhda sonreía también- nos vemos después-

Nadezhda sonrió, y miró su reloj, dándose cuenta de que ya casi era hora de entrar a su trabajo, se apresuró a correr hacia la librería. Mientras se apresuraba, no pudo evitar sonreír. Ya había dado el primer paso para cumplir sus sueños. Y ya faltaba poco.

Y de echo, se había olvidado por completo de lo sucedido hacía un par de días: de la visita de Jonas Grey y de la amenaza del misterioso espía ruso. En ese momento, para Nadezhda, todo parecía estar saliendo bien.

x-x-x

 _Coliseo, Santuario de Athena_

Tras hablar con Hadi y explicarle que pasaría un tiempo con Dante, Argol regresó con Arthur y le asignó algunos ejercicios para esa mañana. Mientras que observaba a su aprendiz corriendo y haciendo circuitos en la arena del Coliseo, Argol se cruzó de brazos, un poco entristecido. No le había gustado ni un poco dejar al pequeño, pero sabía que eso era para el bien de Arthur. En fin.

Y sabía que tenía que hacer algo.

Dudoso, Argol sacó su teléfono celular, y marcó el conocido número. Sonrió al oprimir el botón verde de su teléfono e iniciar la llamada.

- _¿Hola?_ \- escuchó la voz familiar por el auricular.

-Hola, maestro- dijo el santo de plata con una sonrisa- soy yo, Argol-

- _¿Argol?¡Que sorpresa!_ \- escuchó la voz de Josef por el auricular- _¿cómo has estado?_ -

-He estado… un poco preocupado, maestro- admitió Argol en un tono derrotado. Del otro lado de la línea, Josef esperó pacientemente a que Argol le respondiera- necesito… quiero decir, necesito de su consejo-

Hubo un breve silencio el la línea.

- _¿Sobre qué asunto?_ \- dijo el antiguo santo de plata.

Pronto, Argol se encontró a sí mismo contándole lo que había pasado desde que le habían asignado como aprendiz a Hadi, y luego con Arthur, su pelea con Kiki y todos sus problemas subsecuentes. Le contó como había tenido que dejar al pequeño con Dante para poder concentrarse en Arthur. Josef escuchó a Argol con atención hasta que el chico terminó.

- _Bueno, supongo que hiciste lo correcto_ \- dijo Josef, pensativo, una vez que su antiguo aprendiz terminó de contarle todo lo que había pasado- _Arthur necesita algo más de ti, no solo que lo entrenes. Y ya sabes que es, ¿no?_ -

-Maestro- dijo Argol, sin entender lo que Josef quería decir- ¿cómo hizo conmigo? Yo había pasado por algo parecido…-

- _Ciertamente_ \- dijo Josef- _en tu caso, tú necesitabas algo más que un maestro para superar tu miedo, y ser la buena persona que eres ahora. Y, por lo que me dices, es lo mismo que necesita Arthur. Necesita un hermano mayor, una familia_ -

Argol sonrió levemente. Sí, todo eso había deducido al leer el libro que Nadezhda le había recomendado. No estaba tan perdido como creía.

-¿Yo también era tan problemático?- preguntó Argol.

- _Creo recordar una vez que quemaste el granero, creo que apenas llevabas un par de meses con nosotros_ \- dijo Josef en tono divertido, y Argol enrojeció: era cierto, él mismo había causado tantos problemas como el mocoso- _además, hace unos años no te comportaste muy bien, ¿recuerdas?_ -

Argol se mordió el labio. Se refería a cuando Saga se hizo pasar como Patriarca, y le ordenó destruir a Saori Kido y a los santos de bronce. El chico aún se avergonzaba de su conducta en ese entonces.

-Supongo que tendré que ponerme a trabajar. Muchas gracias por escucharme, maestro- dijo el santo de plata- mis saludos a la señora Sonja-

Argol colgó el teléfono y levantó la vista. Arthur estaba haciendo al pie de la letra todo lo que Argol le había indicado. Había hecho bien en llamar a Josef: él siempre había estado ahí para ayudarlo. El santo de Perseo levantó la mirada y sonrió.

-¡Arthur!- dijo Argol en voz alta, haciendo que el chico detuviera su entrenamiento y se volviera hacia él- ¿puedes venir un momento?-

El chico sonrió y asintió, apresurándose a dejar la arena y subir las gradas hacia donde su maestro lo observaba. El chico sonrió y se sentó junto con Argol.

-¿Me llamó, maestro?- dijo el chico.

-Sí- dijo Argol, pasándole una botella con agua para que se refrescara tras el ejercicio- quería contarte algo. Hoy hablé con mi antiguo maestro-

-¿Uh?- dijo Arthur.

-Mi maestro, antes de que yo fuera santo de Athena- dijo Argol, encogiéndose de hombros- aunque no lo creas, mocoso, alguna vez fui aprendiz. No soy tan viejo-

Arthur miró con atención y, hasta cierto punto, con algo de fascinación.

-Estaba recordando cuando era pequeño- continuó Argol, fingiendo estar pensativo, lo que aumentaba la curiosidad de Arthur- ¿sabias que yo viví en Arabia cuando era pequeño?-

-¿Como Hadi?- preguntó Arthur con un poco de envidia en su voz.

-Sí, pero un poco diferente- dijo Argol, cerrando los ojos para recordarlo mejor- mis papás murieron cuando yo era muy pequeño, y mis familiares me llevaron como un sirviente a la corte del rey de Arabia-

-Oh- dijo Arthur, frotándose los brazos- no suena tal mal, maestro-

Argol sonrió tristemente, y sacudió la cabeza.

-No, pero sí lo era- dijo Argol, cabizbajo, llevándose la manos al pecho y el abdomen- el palacio era hermoso, pero yo solo era un sirviente. Había un guardia, Ahmed, que me acosaba y me golpeaba todo el tiempo. Una vez…- se aclaró la garganta, pues ese recuerdo le causaba aún mucho malestar- una vez le sugirió algo bastante cruel al rey. Me lanzaron a un valle, junto con un lince al que no habían alimentado por una semana-

Arthur palideció y se llevó las manos a la boca mientras escuchaba, asustado, el relato de Argol. El santo de plata lo miró, y sintió una repentina calidez en su corazón. El adolescente era un chico de buen corazón.

-¿Y que sucedió?- preguntó Arthur con una expresión llena de preocupación.

Como respuesta, Argol se levantó un poco la camisa de entrenamiento, mostrándole las horrendas cicatrices en su pecho y en parte de su tórax.

-Me defendí como pude. Estuve inconsciente como una semana después de lo que pasó- dijo Argol- y después de ello, me tomó como un año recuperarme. Tardé tanto porque Ahmed me daba palizas de tanto en tanto, y volvía a abrir mis heridas. Tenía cinco años. A los seis, mi maestro Josef de Perseo me compró y me llevó a vivir con él y su esposa a Austria-

Arthur había estado escuchando con cuidado y atención lo que Argol había estado diciendo. Mientras hablaba, el chico comenzó a recordar todo lo que había pasado cuando él estaba con los piratas, todos esos maltratos por parte del hechicero, que no conocía nada mejor, cómo había mejorado un poco cuando conoció a Tora, y cómo no había podido atreverse a decirle nada a su maestro por miedo de que no entendiera. Los ojos de Arthur comenzaban a humedecerse.

-Todas esas cosas horribles y malos tratos terminaron cuando los santos de Athena me compraron- continuó Argol- viví con mi maestro y su esposa en Austria. Mi vida mejoró mucho desde entonces, aunque al principio fue difícil acostumbrarme…- añadió sonriendo.

Antes de que Argol pudiera decir nada más, Arthur lo abrazó y se echó a llorar desconsoladamente. Al principio, el santo de Perseo se sorprendió por la extraña respuesta del chico, pero finalmente sonrió y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda y lo abrazó también.

-Ya, ya, no llores, Arthur- dijo Argol, intentando tranquilizar a su joven aprendiz- todo está bien-

-Lo siento mucho, maestro- dijo el adolescente entre sollozos- lo siento… es que yo… yo también-

Argol frunció el entrecejo.

-¿También te maltrataron cuando eras pequeño?- dijo el santo de plata en voz baja, aún dandole unas palmaditas para tranquilizarlo. Arthur asintió levemente- ¿quieres contarme?-

Arthur no respondió, y siguió llorando desconsoladamente. Argol esperó pacientemente a que el chico se desahogara.

-Ya, no tengas miedo, mocoso. Vas a estar bien aquí con nosotros- dijo el santo de plata- nadie te va a hacer daño, yo me encargaré de eso-

Finalmente Arthur lo soltó, y se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de sus manos. Argol sonrió levemente. Su pequeño estudiante comenzaba a abrirse al sentir que podía confiar en él, así como él confió el el chico.

-¿Te sientes un poco mejor?-

-Gracias, maestro- dijo Arthur.

-Vamos a casa, creo que te beneficiarías de una taza de chocolate caliente- dijo Argol, levantándose de las gradas y levantándose. Arthur dudó unos segundos, pero después sonrió y siguió rápidamente a su maestro.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Aries, Santuario de Athena_

Ese día, el primero del mes de marzo, aún hacía algo de frío, pues el clima se resistía a cambiar de mes. Otra persona que se resistía era Lydia. Nuevamente estaba enfurruñada. Ese año no era bisiesto, lo que significaba que, de nuevo, no tenía cumpleaños.

-Ya, ya- rió Mu al verla tan molesta, como siempre- no pasa nada si no podemos celebrar el día de tu cumpleaños. Podemos celebrarlo hoy-

Lydia asintió, resignada, y Mu sonrió y la besó en la mejilla. El santo de Aries tenía razón para estar feliz: su chica ya era mayor de edad, y además en un par de días ambos se casarían. El chico acentuó su sonrisa.

-¿No quieres que invitemos a tus hermanos esta noche a cenar?- dijo Mu- puedo enviar a Kiki a comprar un pastel a la ciudad para festejar tu cumpleaños. Más o menos-

Lydia sonrió.

-No le diría que no a un delicioso pastel de chocolate- dijo la chica, extendiendo su mano hacia Mu, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él, y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del santo de Aries.

De pronto, Mu parpadeó y suspiró.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- dijo Lydia, separándose de él para mirarlo a los ojos, notando algo extraño en su actitud.

-Creo…- dijo Mu- sí, no vamos a poder celebrar hoy tu cumpleaños. Y creo que tus siguientes cumpleaños en un año que no sea bisiesto van a pasar menos notados-

-¿Porqué lo dices?- dijo la chica.

-Acabo de recibir un mensaje de Milo- dijo Mu- él y Cathy van de camino al hospital-

Los ojos de Lydia brillaron al escuchar aquello, y se cubrió la boca de emoción.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- dijo Lydia, emocionada, olvidando su anterior molesta por la falta de atención por su cumpleaños, y casi brincando de su asiento- ¿su bebé ya va a nacer?-

Mu asintió por una sonrisa.

x-x-x

 _Librería Lexikopoeio, centro de Atenas_

Esa tarde, después de haber contenido a Arthur y haberle preparado un chocolate caliente para que se sintiera mejor, Argol lo había acompañado para que se disculpara con June y con Shun por haberse portado tan mal con la primera. Ambos santos de bronce lo habían perdonado, e incluso lo habían invitado a entrenar con ellos esa tarde.

Mientras tanto, Argol necesitaba hacer algo.

Salió del Santuario rumbo a la ciudad, y al ver que era un poco después de mediodía, Argol se apresuró a la Librería Lexikopoeio. No perdió tiempo en llegar, y empujó la puerta del establecimiento.

-Buenas tardes- canturreó la voz femenina, y Argol sonrió al reconocerla como la de la chica que le había vendido su libro que tanto le había ayudado con el asunto con Arthur. Sabía que aún no estaba resuelto, pero iba en buen camino.

-Buenas tardes, _miss_ Nadezhda- dijo Argol.

La chica levantó la mirada y sonrió al ver al santo de plata.

-Hola, Argol- dijo Nadezhda, sorprendida de que el santo de plata hubiera utilizado la palabra "señorita" en ruso y no en griego- ¿cómo sabes…? Quiero decir, ¿cómo estás?-

-Muy bien- dijo Argol, sonriendo- de hecho, he venido a agradecerte tu recomendación-

Nadezhda sonrió.

-Eh, supongo que quieres decir sobre el libro que te recomendé- dijo la chica- ¿no te lo dije? Solo fue por la comisión por cada libro que vendo-

-Supongo- dijo Argol.

-Entonces, ¿las cosas mejoraron con el chiquillo que estás cuidando?- preguntó ella.

-Un poco- dijo el santo de plata- pero sí, creo que vamos por buen camino-

-Me alegro que te haya ayudado, en serio- sonrió Nadezhda- y me alegro mucho de poder haberte podido ayudar con tu problema-

Ambos se miraron entre sí y sonrieron. Argol no sabía que decir. La chica era realmente muy bonita, y le encantaba su sonrisa, y la manera en la que Nade se mordía el labio cuando sonreía. Ya había notado que no lo hacía como coqueteo: era un tic involuntario, ¡pero vaya que se veía sexy y hermosa cuando lo hacía! Nadezhda pareció sentir su mirada y se ruborizó. Argol parpadeó, apenado.

-Lo siento, Nade- dijo Argol, bajando la mirada para no incomodarla.

-Está bien- dijo ella, y levantó la vista- entonces, ¿qué es lo que hacen los santos de Athena en su tiempo libre?-

-Hacemos muchas cosas- dijo Argol- si esta vez me dejas invitarte, te lo contaré todo-

Nadezhda sonrió y se volvió a morder el labio mientras evaluaba con la mirada al santo de plata. No se podía mentir a sí misma: la verdad, desde la vez pasada tenía muchas ganas de salir con ese chico. Recordaba, en la parte trasera su cabeza, la advertencia de Jonas Grey, de mantener su perfil bajo y no hacer nada innecesario para que su familia no fuera descubierta. Pero sí, no se podía quedar escondida en su casa y sus trabajos sin hacer nada. Podía salir de vez en cuando y divertirse, ¿no?

Levantó los ojos, y se encontró los ojos olivos de Argol frente a ella, el chico mirándola expectante. Suspiró finalmente.

-Está bien- dijo Nadezhda finalmente, volviendo a sonreír- salgo en un rato más, ¿podrías esperarme?-

A Argol le brillaron los ojos al escuchar la respuesta positiva.

-Oh, sí, claro que sí- dijo el santo de plata. Nadezhda sonrió y tomó algunos libros para acomodarlos de nuevo en sus respectivos estantes, mientras que Argol tomaba asiento junto a la caja, esperando a que la chica terminara su turno.

x-x-x

 _Hospital de Atenas_

 _Esa noche_

Camus y Liliwen habían acompañado a Milo y a Cathy cuando la última comenzó con su trabajo de parto. Milo necesitó un par de zapes de parte de su amigo para tranquilizarse y la pelirroja había llevado las cosas de su amiga al hospital. Pronto, Cathy había pasado a la sala de nacimientos y Milo la acompaño, mientras que Camus y Lilu se quedaron esperando afuera.

Camus estaba aparentemente tranquilo, esperando en uno de los sillones de la sala de espera, mientras que Liliwen caminaba en círculos nerviosamente para liberar un poco su ansiedad. Milo la detuvo y la tomó de las manos.

-Tranquila, _mon amour_ \- le dijo Camus, haciendo que la chica dejara de caminar nerviosamente en círculos- todo va a salir bien, los tres van a estar bien. Además, Sofi está ahí con ellos-

-¿Tu crees?- dijo Liliwen- si su fecha era para pasado mañana, ¿crees que será peligroso que naciera hoy?-

-No creo, Lilu- le dijo Camus- vas a ver que todo va a estar bien, y pronto vamos a estar teniendo que aguantar el excesivo buen humor de Milo-

Liliwen sonrió levemente y se sentó junto a Camus, intentando tranquilizarse. Seguramente Camus tenía razón, y Cathy y el bebé iban a estar bien. Quizá hubiera podido pedir ayuda a su tía, Artemisa, pero pronto desechó la idea: no quería revivir el odio que la diosa sentía por ella, a pesar de la tregua que le había dado desde que la había salvado de Phobos y Deimos.

Mientras tanto, dentro de la sala de nacimientos, el llanto de un bebé llenó toda la habitación, y Sofi puso al pequeño bulto en brazos de Milo. El bebé era fuerte, y el santo de Escorpión no pudo evitar sonreír al descubrirlo levemente, y ver al pequeñito pataleando entre sus brazos.

Milo se acercó a Cathy y puso al pequeño en sus brazos. El pequeño lloraba y extendía sus bracitos. El chico acercó su mano para acariciar la mejilla de su hijo, quien tomó el dedo índice de su papá, cerrando su manita alrededor de él.

-Mira, mi amor- le dijo Milo con la sonrisa más grande que jamás había sido vista en él- mira, ¡somos papás!-

Cahty se volvió hacia él con ojos llorosos mientras que Milo ponía al bebé en sus brazos. El chico la besó repetidamente en la mejilla mientras que el pequeño se acomodaba en los brazos de su mamá y se llevaba el dedo de su papá a la boca.

 _Clic._

Sofi, quien se había quitado los guantes, había sacado su teléfono celular, y tomó una foto de la familia con su nuevo integrante, y la envió a todos en el Santuario.

x-x-x

 _Casa de la familia Aleksandrov_

Kristina se lavó las manos al terminar de preparar la cena para ella, su esposo y su hija, cuando escuchó sonar su teléfono celular. La mujer se secó las manos con un secador y tomó el teléfono. Era un mensaje de texto de Nadezhda, diciéndole que esa noche saldría a cenar con un amigo y que llegaría un poco tarde. Kristina sonrió.

-¿Qué sucede, _lyubov'_?- preguntó su esposo al verla sonreír.

-Nada importante, parece que Nade va a cenar fuera hoy-

-Oh- comentó Ivan, sorprendido. Usualmente su hija evitaba salir a cenar o a divertirse después del trabajo, prefería regresar a casa y cenar con su familia. La chica se había tomado muy en serio lo que Jonas Grey siempre le había dicho: mantener un perfil bajo para evitar que los enemigos los encontraran. Pero eso preocupaba a sus padres: no querían que, por mantenerse seguros, la chica se olvidara de tener una vida normal para alguien de su edad.

-¿Y te dijo con quien?-

-No, solo dijo que iba a cenar con un amigo- dijo Kristina.

-Oh, quisiera conocer a ese amigo suyo- dijo Ivan, sonriendo- no sé quien haya logrado sacar a Nade de su necedad…-

-No vayas a decir nada cuando llegue- le advirtió su esposa- no queremos que se cohiba de nuevo y se niegue a volver a salir-

Ivan Aleksandrov sonrió y asintió repetidamente.

-Tranquila, no eres la única que quiere que Nade tenga una vida normal para una chica de su edad- dijo el hombre, suspirando- ya pasó la admisión a la universidad, esperemos que de ahora en delante las cosas mejoren y se tranquilicen-

-Dijo que iba a dejar el pub- dijo su madre- lastima, ese Tadeas me cae bien-

Ivan sonrió levemente. Sí, Tadeas era un buen chico, pero era un debilucho: Nadezhda se podía defender sola mucho mejor que él. Ya un par de veces su hija había sacado a un par de borrachos violentos del pub a patadas. En fin.

Ambos se fueron a la cama mientras esperaban a que su hija llegara.

Mientras tanto, fuera de su casa, a una cuadra y media de la entrada, había un auto estacionado, aparentemente abandonado. Un hombre asomaba la cabeza un poco para observar la entrada. Sacó un intercomunicador de su bolsillo, y lo acercó a sus boca.

- _Polozhitel'nyy_ \- dijo el hombre a través del comunicador- identificación positiva. El objetivo está en casa junto con su esposa. Hasta el momento no hay señal de ninguna otra persona. Continúo la vigilancia. Fuera-

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

Notas de Autor

lyubov': (ruso) cariño

Polozhitel'nyy: (ruso) positivo

¡Hola a todos! Pues las cosas parecen comenzar a ir bien para Argol, esperemos que Arthur cambie su actitud y coopere con su maestro. Nade por fin presentó sus exámenes, y también por fin aceptó salir con Argol. Veremos como se desarrolla esto. Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo, y por sus reviews. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	6. 6: Días de Calma

**ESPERANZA**

VI: DÍAS DE CALMA

 _Centro de Atenas_

Una vez que Nadezhda terminó su turno y se encargó de cerrar la librería, se dejó acompañar por Argol a un establecimiento en el centro de Atenas, pues supuso que no quería ir al pub en el que normalmente trabajaba. Además, ese día estaría cerrado. Mientras caminaban para allá, Argol inconscientemente le ofreció el brazo, y tras pensarlo un poco la chica lo tomó. Ambos sonrieron levemente. No sabían porqué, pero se sentían bien juntos.

Entraron al bar y se sentaron a la mesa. Argol pidió una cerveza, por supuesto, y Nadezhda un vaso de vodka, cosa que hizo que el santo de plata levantara las cejas.

-¿Qué?- dijo ella.

-¿Vodka?- dijo Argol con una expresión sorprendida.

-Sí, ¿tiene algo malo?- dijo la chica.

-No es por criticar, pero ¿no es una bebida un poco fuerte?- dijo Argol.

-No- sonrió ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

Ambos recibieron sus bebidas y se miraron a los ojos. Nadezhda fue la primera en romper esa concentración y sonreírle.

-Oye, creí que íbamos a charlar- dijo la chica, tomando su vaso y llevándolo a sus labios.

-Claro- dijo Argol, parpadeando, regresando de pronto a la realidad, y sacudiendo la cabeza- veamos, dijiste que querías saber que es lo que hacemos los santos de Athena, ¿no?-

-He oído muchas cosas sobre ustedes desde que llegué con mi familia a vivir aquí- dijo Nadezhda- son soldados que protegen a la diosa, ¿no es así? Y son poderosos, usan una fuerte de poder llamada cosmo-

-Así es- dijo Argol, algo sorprendido de que ella supiera tanto sobre los santos.

-¿Y qué hacen en su tiempo libre?- preguntó ella.

-Pues… esto- dijo Argol, encogiéndose de hombros- salimos, charlamos y nos divertimos, como cualquier otra persona. Muchos de los santos están casados, tienen hijos y familia. De hecho, en un par de días, uno de los santos dorados se casa-

-Oh- dijo la chica, interesada, apoyando su mentón en sus manos- me gustaría ver eso-

-Quizá podrías- dijo Argol- digo, si quieres… podrías acompañarme- añadió ilusionado.

La chica lo miró a los ojos sin dejar de sonreír. El chico era lindo, y parecía ser una buena persona a pesar de ser un guerrero de Athena.

-No tientes a tu suerte- dijo la chica, y acentuó su sonrisa al ver la notable decepción en la mirada de Argol. Le puso una mano en el hombro- no te veas tan decepcionado, me vas a hacer sentir mal-

Argol se forzó a sonreír.

-¿Y qué me dices de ti?- dijo el santo de plata- te he visto con dos trabajos. No te critico, se ve que eres una persona muy trabajadora, pero ¿porqué trabajas tanto?-

-Mi familia… ha estado teniendo dificultades- dijo Nadezhda, y Argol notó que la chica de nuevo dudó un poco antes de revelar la información personal. No sabía que significaba eso, pero no podía pasarlo por alto- no quiero ser una carga para ellos-

-Oh- dijo el santo de plata tras dar un sorbo a su cerveza- ¿de donde es tu familia?-

-Antes de vivir en Atenas, estuvimos en Macedonia- dijo la chica.

-Eso no responde la pregunta- dijo Argol.

La chica ladeó su cabeza levemente y volvió a sonreír, en un claro gesto de que no quería hablar más del tema. El santo de plata notó que, cuando Nadezhda sonreía, no solo se mordía el labio, sino que se formaban un par de hoyuelos en sus mejillas que la hacían verse aún más linda.

El tiempo pasó, y ambos charlaron por varias horas de muchas cosas. Argol descubrió que Nadezhda quería ir a la universidad y ser psicóloga, que había aplicado para una beca ese día en la mañana, y que solo estaba esperando los resultados. Descubrió que le gustaba el vodka, y que su padre, que era cinta negra de judo, le había enseñado a pelear como la había visto el día que la conoció.

-Recuérdame nunca hacerte enojar- dijo Argol, pensativo- serías una buena amazona si te lo propusieras-

La chica se echó a reír.

-Oh, mira la hora- dijo por fin Nadezhda- creo que debería regresar a casa antes de que mis padres se preocupen-

-Creo que tienes razón- dijo el santo a su vez, recordando a Arthur, no queriéndolo dejar solo por mucho tiempo. Argol pagó la cuenta y, cuando estuvieron listos, le ofreció nuevamente su brazo a la chica, quien lo aceptó esta vez sin pensarlo mucho.

Ambos iban caminando juntos por las calles de Atenas. Argol se impresionó por lo cerca que la chica vivía del Santuario. No tardaron mucho en llegar a la casa de la chica.

-Bueno, aquí es- dijo ella.

-Bueno- dijo Argol, apenado.

-Muchas gracias por la invitación, Argol- dijo Nadezhda- me divertí mucho, en serio-

Argol sonrió.

-Cuando quieras- dijo el santo de plata, mirándola a los ojos otra vez. ¡Qué bonitos ojos tenía!- en serio, si quieres acompañarme a la boda de mi compañero, me gustaría mucho-

Nadezhda sonrió.

-¿Cuándo es?-

-Pasado mañana- dijo el santo de plata, y Nadezhda, sorprendentemente asintió.

-De acuerdo- dijo la chica, y le dio un suave codazo- iré, pero solo si me prometes que habrá vodka-

-Yo mismo me encargaré de que haya bastante vodka para ti- dijo Argol, ilusionado.

-Bueno, entonces nos vemos pasado mañana- dijo la chica, guiñándole un ojo.

Argol sonrió ampliamente, sintiendo que su corazón estaba a punto de salir de su pecho y brincar de alegría ante aquella noticia. Tomó la mano de Nadezhda y la besó en el dorso de la misma. Nade parpadeó, sorprendida, pero finalmente sonrió y se sonrojó levemente.

-Buenas noches, Nade- dijo Argol.

-Buenas noches, Argol-

La chica le dio la espalda y entró a su casa, no sin antes mirarlo otra vez y sonreír sonrojada e ilusionada, y cerró la puerta. Argol, por su parte, también sonrió y se apresuró a regresar al Santuario. ¡Estaba tan emocionado! Poco le faltó para haber brincado de contento cuando caminó de regreso.

x-x-x

 _Templo del Patriarca, Santuario de Athena_

 _A la mañana siguiente_

Esa mañana, tan pronto como hubieron dado de alta a Cathy y a su pequeño hijo, Milo la acompañó de regreso a casa en el Santuario de Athena. Pero primero tenía que hacer algo muy importante que hacer: presentar a su hijo ante la diosa.

El pequeño estaba dormido a pierna suelta, muy a gusto entre los brazos de su papá, mientras que Cathy se apoyaba en su brazo para caminar. Cuando llegaron a la sala del trono, tanto Shion como Athena los estaban esperando, esta última con una mirada expectante y emocionada.

-Buenos días, señorita Athena- dijo Milo, inclinande, aunque aún con su bebé estrechado contra su pecho- Cathy y yo hemos venido a presentarle a nuestro hijo, y a pedirle su bendición para él-

Athena se levantó de golpe de su asiento y corrió a abrazar a Cathy y a Milo. Shion ya ni siquiera se molestó en decirle que siguiera el protocolo: ya estaba acostumbrado de que cada bebé nuevo que llegaba al Santuario, la diosa se emocionaba y se brincaba todo el protocolo.

Finalmente Saori los soltó y miró con cariño al pequeño, para tomarlo de los brazos de Milo.

-Milo, Cathy, ¡es hermoso!- dijo la diosa, mientras el pequeño hacía un puchero y se consolaba chupando su pulgar- ¿cómo se llama?-

-Mavrikios- dijo Milo.

Athena volvió a sonreír, y se volvió al pequeño.

-Hola, Mavri- dijo la diosa, abrazándolo por un momento, besando su frente. El pequeño miró a la joven diosa con enormes ojos, y se llevó el pulgar a la boca- bienvenido- añadió, volviéndolo a poner en brazos de su papá.

-Felicidades a los dos- dijo el Patriarca, volviéndose a ellos.

-Gracias, maestro- dijo Cathy, sonriendo, mientras que se ponía de puntillas para mirar a Mavri aún en brazos de Milo.

Una vez que se despidieron de la diosa y del Patriarca, Cathy y Milo regresaron al templo de Escorpión, donde Mister Darcy los recibió a ambos, brincando de contento porque sus humanos regresaron, y queriendo olfatear al pequeño cachorro recién llegado.

Cathy se tendió en la cama, y Milo puso a Mavri en sus brazos. Después, el santo de Escorpión se inclinó al suelo y levantó a Mister Darcy, acariciándolo y poniéndolo sobre la cama. El pequeño spaniel se acercó a Mavri y lo olfateó repetidamente, para después mover la cola y tumbarse a los pies de Cathy.

Milo le acarició la cabeza, contento, y se dispuso a preparar algo de comer. Ya tenía a toda su familia en casa.

x-x-x

 _Terrenos del Santuario_

 _Esa tarde_

Argol se cruzó de brazos, satisfecho. Desde el día anterior, cuando el santo de plata se había sincerado con él, había notado que Arthur había mejorado muchísimo tanto en su actitud como en sus entrenamientos. Y si bien Argol no estaba seguro de que estaba haciendo lo correcto dejando a Hadi en el cuidado de Dante, al ver que sí había hecho diferencia con su otro alumno, Argol pensó que había valido la pena.

No solo eso, Argol estaba feliz por lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Nadezhda le intrigaba, y le gustaba mucho más de lo que quería admitir. ¡Y le había dicho que lo acompañaría a la boda de Mu! De solo pensar que la volvería a ver, seguramente en un hermoso vestido, hacía que su corazón latiera con fuerza de emoción.

Argol sacudió la cabeza, dejando en pausa ese lindo pensamiento por un momento, y se concentró en el entrenamiento de Arthur. El chico se estaba esforzando realmente, y de tanto en tanto se volvía hacia su maestro para asegurarse de que lo estaba mirando. El santo de plata se levantó y caminó hacia la arena.

-No, Arthur- dijo Argol, sacudiendo la cabeza- te contaré un secreto. Cierra los ojos-

El chico asintió e hizo lo que su maestro le indicó.

-Imagina como si hubiera un haz de luz justo frente a ti- dijo ella- imagina que quieres lanzarte al centro de esa luz-

Arthur sonrió, aún con los ojos cerrados, e hizo lo que dijo su maestro. Una pequeña esfera de luz se formó frente al chico, pero explotó, haciendo que el chico cayera sentado al suelo. El chico se cruzó de brazos, frustrado. Argol sonrió y se sentó junto a él en el suelo.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Argol.

-No puedo- dijo Arthur, apretando los ojos y sacudiendo la cabeza- soy un fraude, no puedo…-

Argol frunció el entrecejo.

-No digas eso- dijo el santo de Perseo- esas no son tus palabras. ¿Quién te dijo eso?-

Arthur sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Arthur?- insistió Argol.

-El hechicero- dijo por fin el adolescente, inconscientemente encogiendo las piernas y abrazando sus rodillas. Argol lo miró con atención- me dijo que jamás…. que jamás serviría para usar el cosmo… que tenía que servir a mis superiores-

Argol le puso una mano en el hombro, y sonrió levemente.

-Al Tártaro con él- dijo el santo de Perseo en una expresión despreocupada- hoy vas a demostrar que estaba equivocado-

Arthur levantó la mirada, y sonrió al ver la mirada segura de su maestro. El chico volvió a levantarse, cerró los ojos, y se concentró. Pronto, Argol sonrió, al igual que Kiki y Christoffer, quienes también estaban mirando cuando el chico se rodeó de un cosmo plateado, cálido y tranquilo a pesar del color. Incluso él se sorprendió al verse rodeado de cosmo.

-Maestro- dijo el chico- ¡mire, maestro! ¡Lo hice!-

Argol sonrió y se cruzó de brazos.

-¡Muy bien! Apaga tu cosmo y vuélvelo a hacer- dijo el santo de Perseo.

Arthur obedeció de nuevo. Kiki comenzó a usar su telequinesia para lanzarle rocas, y el chico se defendió sin dejar que ninguna lo tocara.

Al final del entrenamiento, el chico tomó agua y se limpió el sudor de la frente, emocionado por lo que acababa de pesar.

-Maestro, ¿vio eso?- dijo el chico, emocionado- ¡lo hice!¡Lo hice!-

-Lo vi- dijo Argol sin dejar de sonreír, revolviéndole el cabello- has hecho bien, enano-

-Señor Argol- dijo Kiki, acercándose al santo de plata- esta tarde iré a Normandía a visitar a Margot, y quería invitar a Arthur. ¿Le da permiso de ir conmigo?-

Argol lo evaluó con la mirada por un momento, pero finalmente sacudió la cabeza.

-Lo pensaré- dijo el santo de plata- pero esta vez no. Quizá otro día-

Arthur no dijo nada. Realmente estaba demasiado contento por haber logrado encender su cosmo como para quejarse de la falta de permiso de su maestro. Se volvió hacia Argol con su expresión emocionada.

-Maestro, ¿puedo seguir entrenando?- dijo el adolescente.

-Adelante- dijo Argol, dando un par de pasos atrás para dejar la arena y darle espacio.

Mientras Arthur volvía a comenzar a pelear contra Christoffer y Kiki, Argol se sentó en las gradas, y se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo: Dante y Capella estaban ahí.

-Vaya, Arthur ha mejorado mucho en poco tiempo- comentó Dante, mirando al chico pirata mientras estaba peleando en la arena- quizá sería buena idea que me quedara con Hadi-

-No- dijo Argol con firmeza, entrecerrando los ojos. Si bien había tenido que ceder al pequeño por un tiempo, quería por igual a sus dos aprendices, y tomaba su responsabilidad muy en serio. No iba a dejar a ninguno de los dos- prometí cuidar de Hadi también. Cuando Arthur esté mejor, seguramente podré volver a entrenar a los dos de igual manera-

Dante y Capella sonrieron levemente.

-Como sea, Arthur ha mejorado bastante- dijo Capella- debes estar orgulloso-

Argol sonrió levemente. Por supuesto que estaba orgulloso del mocoso, y sonrió levemente. Entre la mejoría de Arthur y su cita con Nadezhda, pensó que las cosas no podían estar mejor.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Escorpión, Santuario de Athena_

Kanon y Satu subieron esa tarde junto con Elsita a conocer a Mavri. Encontraron a Milo en modo pavorreal, sin querer soltar a su bebé más que para que comiera. En esos momentos, Mavri estaba dormido muy cómodo en los brazos de su papá, y no se imaginaba que venían a verlo.

-Papá- dijo Elsita, extendiendo los brazos hacia el gemelo, quien la levantó- ¿a none vamos?-

-Vamos a conocer a Mavri- dijo Kanon- es el bebé de tu tío Milo-

-¿Y parqué?-

-Porque… aún no lo conocemos-

-¿Parqué?-

-Porque acaba de nacer- dijo Kanon, pensativo- no lo podíamos ver porque estaba en la panza de tu tía Cathy-

Elsita escuchó pensativa lo que dijo Kanon, y tomó aire de nuevo.

-¿Y parqué?- añadió ella.

Kanon suspiró. Elsita tenía dos años y medio, y había descubierto las maravillas de la palabra "porqué". Tenía que armarse de paciencia con su princesa, pues le encantaba preguntar todo lo que veía. Mientras se acercaban a la habitación de Cathy, comenzaron a escuchar a Mavri quejándose un poco, aunque sin llorar.

-Papi- dijo Elsita- ¿porqué Mavi llora?-

Kanon sonrió levemente.

-No sé, vamos a preguntarle a tu tío Milo- dijo Kanon. Satu puso los ojos en blanco y le dio un codazo- ouch. ¿Qué dije?-

Satu tomó a Elsita y la puso en el suelo, para tomar su mano y caminar con ella hacia donde se encontraban Milo y Cathy.

-¿Quieres entregarle el regalo tu misma a Mavri, Elsi?- dijo Satu.

-Sí, mami- dijo Elsita, asintiendo, mientras que sus rizos azulados bailaban mientras movía su cabeza.

Kanon abrió la puerta, y ambos entraron junto con la pequeña. Sonrieron al ver a Milo consolando a Mavri, y a Cathy en su cama, mirándolos sonriente y acariciando a Mister Darcy. Satu soltó la manita de Elsita y se apresuró a abrazar a Cathy para felicitarla. Kanon y Milo se miraron y sonrieron mutuamente.

-Tito Milo- dijo Elsita, caminando hacia Milo y abrazándolo- mira, traje regalo para Mavi-

-Oh, muchas gracias, Elsita- dijo Milo, tomando el regalo de manos de Elsita, y volviéndose de nuevo hacia ella- ¿quieres conocer a Mavri?-

La pequeña asintió, y Milo se puso en cuclillas para mostrar al bebé en sus brazos. Los enormes ojos verdes de la pequeña miraron a Mavri, haciéndola sonreír.

-Hola, Mavi- dijo Elsita.

Pronto llegaron a Escorpión Shaka y Lena, quien a esas alturas ya estaba enorme y le faltaban un par de meses para tener a su propio bebé. Tras pasar felicitaciones entre ellos, Lena se sentó en el borde de la cama.

-Me alegro que todo fue buen- dijo la amazona- espero que cuando nazca nuestro bebé, todo sea tan tranquilo como con el tuyo- añadió, esperanzada, haciéndolos sonreír.

Kanon recordó el nacimiento de Elsita, lo asustado que había estado, y como había tenido miedo de que algo malo le sucediera a su pequeña por haber nacido prematura, pero sacudió la cabeza. Ahora, la pequeñita que habían puesto en sus brazos era esa enorme y hermosa niña preguntona de dos años y medio. Torció sus labios en una sonrisa.

-Seguramente lo será- dijo Kanon- supongo que siempre es estresante cuando nace alguno de los pequeños-

Milo asintió, estrechando a su bebé.

x-x-x

 _Pub Sfika, Atenas_

 _Esa noche_

-Entonces, ¿ya te presentaste a tus exámenes?- dijo Tadeas mientras veía a Nadezhda amarrar el delantal alrededor de su cintura y tomar una bandeja.

-Sí, estoy esperando resultados- respondió la chica, sonriendo, mientras que ponía varios tarros de cerveza sobre la bandeja.

-Oh- dijo Tadeas- ¿y eso significa que nos vas a dejar?-

-No lo sé- dijo la chica, bajando la mirada y ruborizándose levemente- pero no te emociones, aún no me han dado el resultado. ¿Y si no recibo la beca?-

Tadeas sonrió. ¿En serio? Nadezhda era la chica más inteligente que conocía. Dudaba mucho que no pasara los exámenes.

-La recibirás, eres la chica más inteligente y guapa que conozco- dijo el dueño del pub.

Nadezhda parpadeó, un poco apenada, y salió entre las mesas para entregar los tarros de cerveza que había servido, y rápidamente regresó a la cocina, donde estaba Tadeas. Miró a su empleador. No era tonta, sabía que le gustaba a Tadeas. Era un buen chico, pero no era para ella. Y ahora que recordaba, tenía que pedirle permiso de faltar al trabajo al día siguiente y poder acompañar a Argol.

-Tadeas- dijo Nade tan pronto como lo vio- ¿tienes algún problema si mañana no vengo a trabajar?-

Tadeas alzó las cejas. No tenía ningún problema en darle el día a la chica, que era una de sus empleadas más responsables y eficientes, sino que era muy raro que Nadezhda faltara a su trabajo por cualquier razón.

-Claro, no hay problema- dijo Tadeas- ¿está todo bien en casa?-

-¿Qué? Sí, por supuesto- dijo la chica, algo apenada- un… amigo me invitó a acompañarlo a una boda-

El joven, quien había estado preocupado por un momento, suavizó su mirada y sonrió.

-Por supuesto, ya sabes que no hay problema conmigo- dijo Tadeas sonriendo- ya repondrás la noche otro día-

La chica asintió, agradecida mientras volvía a llenar su bandeja con tarros de cerveza, y salió a servir a los comensales, mientras Tadeas la miraba, suspirando y se encogiéndose de hombros.

x-x-x

 _Casa de la familia Aleksandrov, Atenas_

 _Al día siguiente_

Argol se ajustó el traje y la corbata tan pronto como llegó a la puerta. Respiró nerviosamente y extendió su mano hacia el marco de la puerta. Esa tarde había acudido a la casa de Nadezhda, jugando con sus manos de nervios por todo el camino desde el Santuario de Athena hasta su objetivo. El santo de plata tenía puesto un traje formal, adecuado para la ocasión, y llevaba con él una pequeña rosa para darle a la hermosa chica.

Por fin, Argol respiró hondo e hizo sonar el timbre de la casa. Pronto, el santo de Perseo comenzó a sentir como si fuera a sudar frío. ¿Y si Nade no era quien abría, sino alguno de sus padres? No sería tan malo, ¿o sí? Pero aún así, la idea lo ponía muy nervioso.

No tardó mucho tiempo en abrirse la puerta, y los traviesos ojos violetas de Nadezhda aparecieron en la entrada.

-Hola, Argol- sonrió ella, dando un paso adelante y cerrando la puerta de su casa tras ella.

El pobre santo de Perseo no tuvo ninguna oportunidad. La hermosa chica estaba, si era posible, aún más bella de lo que Argol había esperado. Levaba un vestido azul corto, que hacía resaltar aún más sus ojos violetas, y por primera vez veía su cabello suelto, tan largo como era, hasta la cintura, excepto por una trenza que formaba una diadema en su cabeza.

-Hola, Nade- dijo Argol en automático, mirándola con la boca semi abierta.

-Eh… ¿está todo bien?- dijo la chica, dudosa, ruborizándose por la mirada fija del santo. La verdad era que ella misma también estaba un poco nerviosa. No estaba acostumbrada a salir en citas, y le ponía un poco aprensiva la idea de que los santos de Athena, a quienes conocía por ir al pub donde trabajaba, estarían ahí y la mirarían de manera extraña por estar con Argol. Sacudió levemente su cabeza para disipar esa idea.

-Sí, eh, todo bien. Lo lamento, Nade- dijo Argol, ruborizándose también y ofreciéndole el brazo. La chica lo tomó, sonriente, mientras que el chico le pasaba la rosa.

-Gracias, Argol- dijo ella, sonriendo levemente, y comenzando a caminar junto con él hacia el Santuario de Athena- y dime, ¿quiénes son los novios?-

-El santo dorado de Aries, Mu- dijo Argol tras respirar hondo para intentar tranquilizarse- y la aprendiz de Piscis, se llama Lydia-

-¿Ellos son tus amigos?-

-Mu es mi superior- dijo Argol mientras caminaban- y Lydia es la hermana menor de Aioria, el santo de Leo, que es amigo mío-

-Oh, supongo que eso será muy interesante de ver-

-Claro- sonrió Argol- de hecho, creo que muchos de los santos te conocen. Frecuentan el pub donde trabajas-

Nadezhda asintió. Estaba bastante consciente de ello.

-Supongo que sí. Será interesante verlos en su sitio de trabajo- dijo ella, pensativa, aunque sin soltar el brazo de Argol. De pronto ensombreció su mirada y frunció el entrecejo- habrá vodka, ¿verdad?-

-Como prometí- dijo Argol, guiñando un ojo- tuve que comprar varias botellas, pero por que me acompañes, valió la pena-

Nadezhda rió, y al escucharla, el corazón de Argol casi brinca de su pecho de contento al escucharla. Esa chica no solo era hermosa, sino también simpática y trabajadora, y se encontró a sí mismo enamorándose inevitablemente de ella.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les esté gustando esta historia. Las cosas van mejorando para Argol. Veremos si su racha sigue igual de buena. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Les mando un abrazo.

Abby L.


	7. 7: Boda

**ESPERANZA**

VII: BODA

 _Santuario de Athena_

El Santuario estaba de fiesta por la boda de Mu y Lydia. Por fin, después de cuatro años de espera, esos dos se casaban, y los más felices por ello eran, aparte de los novios, los hermanos Aioros y Aioria.

Poco después de la ceremonia en la ciudad, la fiesta se trasladó al Santuario de Athena, en la explanada frente al templo de Aries. No solo estaban los santos y sus parejas. Habían invitado a los generales de Poseidón, y habían asistido Sorento y Leilani. Los demás chicos no conocían a la misteriosa hija de Tritón, pero se notaba que era amable y buena, y el general de Sirena notó de inmediato que Liliwen había hecho buenas migas con ella. No en vano ambas eran semidiosas, hijas de dioses algo irresponsables.

También asistieron Poseidón y Anfitrite, y François, por supuesto, para total deleite de Shaina.

De parte de los espectros estaban los tres jueces con sus respectivas chicas. Radamanthys estaba un poco nervioso, pues no le gustaba sacar a su pequeña del Inframundo, pero así todos por fin conocieron a Lucy. Hades y Perséfone también estaban ahí, aunque la última se frustraba cada vez que salían al mundo humano: no le gustaba no ser capaz de caminar por sí misma. Hades se encargaba de mantenerla contenta y llevarla en brazos a todas partes.

Los aprendices también se estaban divirtiendo. Con permiso de los padres de Margot, Kiki la había desde Francia, y casi se arrepintió de no haber invitado también a Louise para acompañar a Arthur.

Ese día, la atención de todos, principalmente de los santos de plata, se fijó en Argol y en la hermosa chica que lo acompañaba.

-Oye, Capella ¿Argol está con quien creo que está?- dijo Dante, alzando las cejas con una clara expresión de incredulidad.

-Sí, es esa chica del pub que una vez te dio calabazas una vez- se echó a reír Capella- ya vimos que, al parecer, Argol es su tipo-

Dante gruñó, pero se encogió de hombros, resignado. Le daba gusto que a su compadre le estuviera yendo bien, sobre todo porque los días previos habían sido difíciles para el santo de Perseo. Quien no pudo dejar pasar la oportunidad de importunar a Argol fue el propio Arthur, quien se acercó a su maestro y a la hermosa chica, con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro y con muy malas intenciones.

-Buenas tardes, maestro, señorita- dijo Arthur sin dejar de sonreír, inclinando levemente la cabeza.

Al ver la expresión de su alumno, Argol no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco. Más le valía al mocoso no arruinar las cosas, o iba a pasar el resto del año convertido en una estatua de piedra. Al parecer, Arthur no vio la advertencia de su maestro, y se dirigió a la chica, quien lo miraba sonriendo. Así que ese era el aprendiz problemático de Argol.

-Espero que se estén divirtiendo- continuó Arthur- maestro, no me dijo que vendría con una chica tan hermosa…-

Nadezhda parpadeó sin entender que era lo que quería el chiquillo, y se volvió a Argol, quien se estaba palmeando la frente. Conectó esas dos ideas, y se volvió al chico rubio con una sonrisa.

-Aaaah, supongo que tu eres Arthur, ¿no?- dijo Nadezhda, igualando la mirada traviesa del chico.

-Sí, este es mi aprendiz, Arthur- dijo Argol, dandole un zape- Arthur, ella es Nade. Muestra un poco de respeto, mocoso-

-Ouch, maestro…- se quejó Arthur, pero se frotó la nuca y volvió a sonreír, volviéndose hacia Nadezhda- mis disculpas, señorita Nade. Entonces, ¿usted es la novia de mi maestro?-

Ambos se pusieron imposiblemente rojos ante la impertinencia del aprendiz, y Argol no pudo evitar sino darle un golpe en la cabeza con el puño cerrado, para después tomarlo de una oreja y, tras disculparse con Nadezhda por un momento, arrastrarlo lejos de donde estaba la chica. Le advirtió en un tono severo que los dejara en paz, y regresó al lado de la chica.

-Lamento mucho eso, Nade- dijo Argol- ya sabes como es Arthur. No logro hacer que tenga buenos modales. Ya ha avanzado mucho en estos días, a pesar de todo-

-Paciencia- dijo Nadezhda, sonriendo y ladeando su cabeza- no soy experta, pero creo que lo que ese mocoso necesita es un abrazo. O una figura materna tal vez-

Argol se ruborizó furiosamente. Sabía que Arthur no podía tener una madre. El equivalente de ello el mismo Argol lo había tenido en la persona de la señora Sonja, la esposa de su maestro. Quizá Nade no se había dado cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

-Supongo- dijo Argol, bajando la mirada para que no se notara que se había ruborizado- es una lástima que eso no sea posible- miró a su alrededor en un esfuerzo por cambiar de tema- oh, mira, ¿no quieres un poco de vodka?-

-¡Vodka!- dijo ella, cambiando su mirada pensativa por una enorme sonrisa- _da_ , claro que quiero-

Argol la tomó de la mano, cosa que la chica no objetó en lo más mínimo, y ambos se acercaron a la mesa de bebidas para buscar el codiciado vodka.

Mientras eso pasaba, Perséfone se apresuraba a felicitar a Lydia, pero también buscó a Cathy para conocer al pequeño Mavri. Hades sonreía tranquilamente mientras la acompañaba. Estaba feliz por ella, pues sabía lo mucho que su reina quería a Cathy.

Cathy estaba sentada en un extremo, mirando la fiesta con Mavri en sus brazos, junto con Milo quien no se quería separar de ella, y del otro lado estaba Sofi cuidando a los mellizos, quienes a estas alturas ya tenían ocho meses y comenzaban a gatear en el corralito que había puesto en el suelo. Elsita se había escapado de su cuidado, y seguía a Kostas entre los invitados hasta que se topó con Minos y se emocionó al verlo.

-Tito Minos- dijo Elsita, mirando con enormes ojos al espectro de Hades.

-Hola, Elsita- dijo Minos, sin soltar la mano de Aria- ¡que grande estás!-

-Tito, ¿parqué tenes pelo blanco?- preguntó la niña.

-Errr… no sé- dijo Minos, ruborizándose levemente- ¿dónde está tu papi, pequeña?-

Elsita se encogió de hombros, y Minos la alzó para que no se perdiera entre la multitud, buscando con su vista a Kanon. En vez de ello, se encontró a Saga y a Cecy, y se apresuró hacia ellos.

-Creo que se les perdió su sobrina- dijo Minos, poniendo a la niña en brazos de Saga y huyendo cobardemente, haciendo reír a Aria. La mirada de esa niña lo ponía nervioso.

Saga suspiró, y puso a Elsita en el suelo.

-Tito Saga- dijo Elsita, volviéndose al gemelo mayor, y luego se volvió a Cecy- tita Techi-

Argol sonrió mientras le pasaba a Nadezhda un vaso con vodka, que la chica bebió sin ningún problema. Se estaba divirtiendo, y cada momento que pasaba con ella le encantaba.

Estaba seguro de que se estaba enamorando.

x-x-x

 _Despacho de Volya Kalashnikov en el Kremlin, Moscu_

Volya Kalashnikov suspiró de manera aprensiva. ¡Se le estaba acabando el tiempo! El presidente le había advertido que habrían graves consecuencias si no encontraba y castigaba a Aleksandrov pronto. ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera metido en ese problema? Todo era culpa de Ivan Aleksandrov. Pateó el cajón de su escritorio para obligarlo a cerrarse y gruñó.

Todo había sido un error de cálculo. Kalashnikov siempre había dicho que la gente decente era fácil de manipular, y que era sencillo porque eran predecibles: no engañaban ni hacían trampa. Y creía haberle tomado la medida a Aleksandrov. Jamás, ni en sus más oscuras pesadillas, se habría imaginado de su subordinado le hubiera mentido cuando le dijo que quería ir a San Petersburgo con su familia de vacaciones. Debió haberse olido algo extraño.

Se quedó pensativo. A retrospectiva, todo aquello era muy sospechoso. Había escuchado que Ivan Aleksandrov tenía una hija, que en ese entonces tendría dos o tres años. ¿Qué podrían estar haciendo de vacaciones familiares en San Petersburgo con una niña tan pequeña? Debió haberlo sospechado antes pero, nuevamente, jamás se habría imaginado que Aleksandrov sería capaz de engañarlo.

Suspiró y se dejó caer sobre el respaldo de la silla. Sí, era un grave error, pero uno que tenía que resolver antes de que el presidente perdiera la paciencia. Necesitaba encontrar a Aleksandrov y llevarlo de regreso a Kremlin para darle su merecido.

-Señor, disculpe la interrupción- dijo una voz en la puerta, haciendo que Kalashnikov levantara la mirada y viera al chico mensajero de pie en la entrada de su despacho- un mensaje urgente de nuestro embajador en Atenas-

Kalashnikov alzó las cejas y asintió, y el chico entró al despacho y le entregó el mensaje. El hombre abrió rápidamente el mensaje.

 _Para Kalashnikov, jefe del servicio secreto._

 _2 de marzo_

 _Tengo buenas noticias. Quantic encontró al objetivo en la ciudad de Atenas. Objetivo desprevenido, con dos dependientes. Pido autorización para sustraerlo._

 _Oleg Belikov, embajador._

Kalashnikov releyó el mensaje y sonrió ampliamente. ¡Ya lo tenía! Era suyo, y no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad. El hombre sonrió, tomó papel y lápiz, y comenzó a escribir el mensaje que sería transmitido a Atenas.

-Aquí tienes- dijo Kalashnikov al sirviente, quien tomó el papel y el chico se apresuró a retransmitirlo. Lo abrió para leer su contenido.

 _Para Olieg Belikov, embajador en Atenas._

 _3 de marzo._

 _Positivo. Proceda a discreción tan pronto como sea razonablemente posible._

 _Volya Kalashnikov._

x-x-x

 _Terrenos del Santuario_

 _Esa noche_

La celebración llegaba a su fin. La música comenzaba a apagarse, y los invitados comenzaban a retirarse. Cathy, quien estaba sentada en una esquina, abrazó a Mavri contra su pecho, muy contenta de ver a Sorrento tan feliz. Había conocido a Leilani, y le parecía una chica de lo más linda. Se notaba que esos dos se adoraban y se complementaban. Quizá valdría la pena que Leilani charlara con Liliwen, ambas sabían lo que era tener un padre divino, y se podían apoyar mutuamente. Milo estaba de pie cerca de ahí; no se separaba mucho de Cathy, y de tanto en tanto tomaba a Mavri para presentarlo con los generales y los espectros. Otro que estaba muy contento era Kostas, que no dejaba de decir a quien lo escuchara que pronto tendría una nueva mamá.

Junto a Cathy estaba Sofi, sin dejar de vigilar a los gemelos, quienes estaban en el corralito, y pronto se les había unido Lucy, la pequeña de Radamanthys. Los tres habían hecho muy buenas migas. Pronto el espectro de Wyvern fue por la pequeña, entrecerrando los ojos al verla compartiendo sus juguetes con Markus. Aioros, Sofi e incluso Victoria se echaron a reír al ver a Radamanthys quitar a su pequeña apresuradamente. Lucy extendió sus bracitos hacia donde estaban los mellizos, evidentemente con ganas de seguir jugando, y los mellizos sonrieron y agitaron sus manitas al verla.

-Tranquilo, espectro, están muy chicos como para que comiences a tener celos- dijo Aioros.

Radamanthys gruñó y, tomando el brazo de Victoria, se despidieron para salir del Santuario para regresar al Inframundo.

Sofi levantó a Carina, quien comenzaba a bostezar, y miro a Margot y Kiki, que estaban bailando contentos y riendo. Después pasó su vista a Julián Solo y Céline, la chica ya había crecido y no parecía una niña pequeña. Y después vio algo que llamó su atención.

-Cathy- dijo Sofi, mientras que Carina se acomodaba en sus brazos para dormir- ¿quién es esa chica que está con Argol? No la había visto antes-

-No lo sé, justo en eso estaba pensando- dijo Cathy, guiñándole un ojo- pero tengo la impresión de que pronto lo averiguaremos-

Cathy miró en dirección de Argol y Nadezhda, quienes estaban charlando animadamente. El santo de plata era, inconscientemente, el centro de atención de todos. Si bien los santos eran discretos, no pasaba desapercibido que estaba con una chica que ya conocían, que trabajaba en el pub cercano.

-Creo que la fiesta ya se está acabando- observó Argol al ver que la música se apagaba, y a Mu quien, tras despedirse, rodeó con sus brazos a Lydia y desapareció teletransportándose. Nadezhda dio un respingo de sorpresa al ver aquello.

-¿Qué les pasó?- dijo la chica.

-Tranquila, Mu se puede teletransportar- le explicó Argol- es una habilidad bastante útil-

-¿Y a dónde fueron?-

-Supongo que a Jamir- dijo Argol, sonriendo- deben querer estar solos para su luna de miel-

Nadezhda sonrió. Nunca había visto así a los santos de Athena. Había escuchado mucho de ellos, y los había visto en el pub, pero jamás había charlado con ellos o conocido a sus parejas. Todos parecían tener una vida más o menos normal, si no tomaba en cuenta el hecho de que eran guerreros sumamente poderosos.

-Ya es tarde- observó Argol, ofreciéndole su brazo- ¿te acompaño a casa?-

Nadezhda asintió, y tomó el brazo de Argol. ¡Se había divertido mucho! Y sobre todo, Argol había cumplido su promesa de que habría vodka. Miró a su alrededor. Las chicas con los bebés ya se habían retirado, y quedaban dos o tres parejas, pero estaban relativamente lejos. Ambos comenzaron a bajar hacia la entrada del Santuario.

Levantó la vista y miró a Argol, quien estaba sonriendo algo sonrojado, y mirándola de reojo.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Nada- dijo Argol, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Dime- insistió ella

Argol dudó unos segundos, y se detuvo.

-Lo siento- dijo el santo de plata- sé que debes estar harta de escucharlo, pero realmente eres muy guapa. Eres muy linda e inteligente-

Nadezhda se ruborizó furiosamente, pero sonrió. Ambos se miraron a los ojos. ¡Nade tenía ojos más hermosos que había visto! Ambos estaban tomados del brazo, pero Argol se soltó y la tomó por la cintura con suavidad. Nadezhda tembló un poco, disfrutando la cercanía con el chico tan apuesto. No le molestó nada, pero esa falta de molestia le asustó un poco.

-¿Qué haces?- dijo ella en un susurro.

-No lo sé- admitió Argol, pero pronto soltó su cintura, aunque no se alejó de ella- lo lamento. Vamos, te acompaño a casa-

La chica parpadeó, aún ruborizada, y volvió a tomar su brazo, para caminar con él rumbo a su casa.

x-x-x

 _Casa de la familia Aleksandrov_

 _Poco después_

Ivan y Kristina Aleksandrov estaban esperando a que su hija volviera a casa. Los dos estaban algo emocionados por la situación. Desde que habían llegado a Atenas y Nadezhda había comprendido la seriedad de la situación de su padre con el gobierno ruso, la chica se había negado a salir de casa o conocer a otros chicos. Tenía un par de amigas en la librería, y Tadeas en el pub, pero no salía con ellos fuera del trabajo.

-¿Con quién iba a salir?- preguntó Kristina.

-No lo sé, no quiso decir nada cuando le pregunté antes de irse- dijo Iván, sonriendo igual que su esposa.

-Por favor, dioses, que le haya ido bien- dijo la mujer en un tono esperanzado- realmente espero que tenga una buena experiencia para que se anime a salir más seguido y tener una vida normal-

Iván sonrió. Su esposa tenía razón. Ojalá que las cosas hubieran salido bien con su hija y el chico misterioso con el que había salido. Nadezhda era muy cuidadosa, demasiado, y sentía que la chica no vivía.

De pronto, Kristina escuchó voces en la puerta, y se levantó de golpe para ir a mirar por la ventana. Iván la siguió.

-¿Ya llegó?- preguntó Iván.

-Shhhh…- dijo ella en voz baja- ambos están afuera-

Los padres de Nadezhda miraron a través de la ventana a su hija, que se veía hermosa con ese vestido, y a un chico muy apuesto, de piel morena, cabellos y vivos ojos color olivo, con una sonrisa amable. El chico le había ofrecido su brazo, y se notaba muy educado y caballeroso. A detenerse en la puerta, el chico tomó la mano de Nadezhda y la besó respetuosamente. Los Aleksandrov notaron que su hija se ruborizó, pero el chico no pareció inmutarse. Le acarició suavemente la mejilla y, tras inclinar su cabeza, se retiró.

Nadezhda abrió la puerta de su casa, estando aún muy sonrojada, y al entrar se encontró cara a cara con sus padres.

"Oh, rayos", pensó la chica al ver las expresiones expectantes de sus padres. Ya se imaginaba el interrogatorio que le esperaba.

-Buenas noches, _malýshka-_ dijo su madre con una sonrisa.

-Hola mamá, papá- dijo Nadezhda, levantando las cejas.

-¿Cómo te fue en la boda, hija?- dijo la mujer.

-Me fue muy bien, mamá- dijo Nadezhda, concentrándose en evitar sonrojarse más de lo que ya estaba- la boda fue en el Santuario de Athena-

Los padres de Nadezhda se emocionaron al escuchar eso.

-No me digas que saliste con un santo de Athena- dijo Kristina.

-Sí, mamá, pero no es lo que piensas- dijo Nadezhda, sacudiendo la cabeza- es solo un amigo. Lo acabo de conocer-

-¿Y qué pienso?- dijo su mamá con una amplia sonrisa.

Nadezhda cada vez se ruborizaba más. Gruñó molesta, le deseó buenas noches a sus padres y se apresuró a subir a su habitación para que no siguieran importunándola. Una vez que se quedaron solos, la pareja se miró entre sí y sonrió.

-Un santo de Athena…- dijo Iván, sonriendo.

-¡Lo sé!- sonrió Kristina.

Ambos se levantaron, apagaron las luces y subieron a su propia habitación. Ya era tarde, y sería mejor que se retiraran a dormir.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Géminis_

 _Poco antes_

Saga y Cecy regresaron al templo de Géminis tras terminar la celebración. La chica estaba fatigada. Había soportado muy bien la gran cantidad de gente y la interacción social, pero aquello lo había dejado completamente agotada. Saga sonrió levemente al ver a la chica quitarse los aretes y ponerlos en la mesita de noche. El chico se acercó y la rodeó de la cintura por la espalda, y la besó en la mejilla. Cecy sonrió.

-Fue una linda celebración- dijo la chica mientras dejaba que Saga la besara a su gusto.

-¿En serio te gustó?- dijo Saga, apoyando suavemente su mentón en el hombro izquierdo de la chica.

-Sí, pero no me gustaría que la nuestra sea así- dijo Cecy, algo apenada- es demasiada gente-

Saga rió en voz baja, y se separó de ella por un momento.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?- preguntó Saga, señalando su vestido, y ella asintió. El santo dorado sonrió, algo travieso, y bajó la cremallera del vestido de Cecy- no te preocupes. Si quieres, nos podemos escapar juntos a la ciudad-

-¿No se enojará tu familia?- dijo Cecy, volviéndose hacia él, mientras que se deshacía el peinado para quedar con el cabello suelto- ¿y la mía?-

-Si estás más tranquila con ello- dijo Saga, pasándole los dedos entre los largos cabellos oscuros de su chica, quien sonrió ante la caricia- no me importa enfrentarme a la furia de todos-

Cecy continuó sonriendo mientras se quitaba el vestido y buscaba a tientas su pijama para ponérsela. Saga, por su parte, no podía quitar los ojos de encima de su futura esposa. Una vez que se vistió, el santo dorado la rodeó con sus brazos, y Cecy se dejó abrazar.

-Vamos, no quiero que pases frío- dijo Saga sin soltarla.

x-x-x

 _Terrenos del Santuario de Athena_

 _La mañana siguiente_

La mañana después de la boda, Argol se levantó todos los días temprano, con mucho entusiasmo para entrenar a su aprendiz. Se sentía como si pudiera correr de Grecia a China y de regreso sin mosquearse.

En la noche de la boda había estado a punto de besar a Nadezhda. Había pasado una hermosa tarde con ella, y le encantaba la manera en la que la chica le tomaba el brazo cuando caminaban juntos. Esa chica, hermosa y fuerte, tenía un toque delicado cuando se aferraba en a su brazo. Inconscientemente el chico se llevó la mano al brazo y sonrió.

Y cuando la llevó a su casa, habían tenido una breve conversación. Él le había dicho que quería volverla a ver, y ella le había respondido que también. Argol la besó en la mano, emocionado, antes de irse a casa.

Argol salió de su casa y se encontró a Arthur a unos pasos de la entrada, haciendo estiramientos y preparándose para comenzar su entrenamiento. Sonrió, gratamente sorprendido. Toda la semana se había comportado bien, y se había estado esforzando.

-Maestro Argol- sonrió el chico, irguiéndose orgulloso, poniendo sus manos en la cintura- ya estoy listo-

-Me alegra que te hayas levantado tu solo, para variar, mocoso- dijo el santo de plata con una amplia sonrisa- vamos, tenemos mucho que hacer-

-¿Maestro?- dijo Arthur.

-¿Sí?-

-¿Puedo preguntar quien era la chica guapa con al que vino a la boda del señor Mu?- dijo el chico con una sonrisa traviesa. Argol no tardó nada en darle un zape.

-No te pases de listo, mocoso- dijo el santo de plata- no puedo creer que tenga que corregirte en este asunto también-

-Ay, ay, maestro- dijo Arthur, frotándose la cabeza- no dije nada malo-

-Bueno, deja de quejarte y comienza a correr- dijo el santo de plata tras aclararse la garganta- ya sabes bien la rutina de la mañana-

Arthur asintió y, tras guiñar el ojo a su maestro, se echó a correr alrededor del Santuario.

x-x-x

 _Pub Sfika, Atenas_

 _Esa noche_

-Te lo juro, Tadeas, si me sigues molestando con ese asunto, te voy a patear el trasero- dijo Nadezhda en tono de advertencia- y sabes que puedo hacerlo-

Desde que Nadezhda había llegado a su trabajo, un día después de que faltó para ir a la boda con Argol, su jefe no había dejado de molestarla e interrogarla. Al principio, Tadeas solo lo había hecho por amabilidad, y para tener algo de qué charlar con ella, pero al ver a la chica tan incómoda y ruborizada, se llenó de curiosidad por saber quien era el misterioso chico que había hecho que Nadezhda se pusiera así de nerviosa.

Un chico había llamado la atención de Nadezhda, de eso Tadeas estaba seguro.

-Ya, ya, no te enojes- dijo Tadeas- solo estaba preguntando. Estoy preocupado por ti, ¿sabes?-

-Me puedo cuidar sola, muchas gracias- dijo Nadezhda, enfurruñada.

-No lo dudo- dijo Tadeas.

Nadezhda tomó la bandeja con tarros de cerveza y algunos alimentos, y tras dirigirle a su jefe una mirada molesta, salió a entregar los pedidos. Tadeas la miró, suspirando, y levantó la vista para ver el reloj. Ya casi era hora del cierre.

El dueño del pub se volvió a otra de las meseras para que comenzaran a recoger los tarros sucios de las mesas, cuando vio a un santo de Athena cerca de la puerta. Sonrió mientras alzaba las cejas.

-Oh…- dijo Tadeas en voz alta, sonriendo ampliamente

Poco después, Tadeas se dio cuenta de que el santo de Athena miraba a Nade, y conectó los dos puntos.

-Nade, puedes salir temprano hoy- dijo el dueño- creo que alguien te están esperando…-

Tras lanzarle una mirada asesina a su jefe, la chica se quitó el delantal y salió del establecimiento. No pasó nada, y se encontró cara a cara con Argol.

-Hola- dijo el santo de Perseo, radiante de alegría.

-Hola- dijo Nadezhda- ¿qué haces aquí?-

-Pues… terminé mis deberes temprano- dijo Argol con una sonrisa inocente- y pensé en venir a saludarte. No te preocupes si no puedes, me iré en seguida-

-No, no te preocupes- dijo Nadezhda, sonriendo levemente- la verdad no me molesta verte, al contrario-

Nadezhda se sorprendió a sí misma cuando dijo eso, y Argol usó todo su autocontrol para no brincar de alegría.

-¿Puedo acompañarte a tu casa?- dijo el santo de plata.

-¿Qué?¿no hay vodka?- dijo Nadezhda, fingiendo estar ofendida. Ambos se echaron a reír, mientras que la chica tomaba su brazo. ¡Le encantaba la manera en la que Nade reía!- vamos, ya es tarde-

Ambos caminaron juntos hacia la casa de Nadezhda, conversando animadamente. Argol descubrió muchas cosas sobre ella. Que le gustaba ir a la playa a remojarse los pies en los días nublados. Le gustaba sentarse en silencio a leer. Le disgustaba caminar distancias largas, o vestirse de manera provocadora. Detestaba que los hombres le chiflaran.

Conforme seguían conversando, Nadezhda se mostraba cada vez más curiosa por lo que sucedía en el Santuario de Athena, y sonaba cada vez más maravillada. A su vez, a la chica le gustaba Argol, pues tenía algo que no podía comprender. Era amable y caballeroso, cosa que era rara encontrar en los chicos en Atenas.

Faltaba una cuadra para llegar a la casa de Nade, cuando Argol se puso en guardia, detectando que había un problema. Tenía un mal presentimiento, y se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba bien en la casa a la que se dirigían. Nadezhda no tardó en darse cuenta. La puerta de la entrada estaba rota, tumbada a un lado en el suelo. Las luces estaban encendidas, y el auto de la familia había desaparecido. La chica sintió como si se le hubiera ido el alma al suelo.

-No puede ser…- dijo Nadezhda justo antes de soltar el brazo de Argol y echarse a correr hacia la casa. Argol se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido, y corrió tras ella.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Conste que les advertí que las cosas no iban a seguir tan tranquilas como siempre. Espero que les esté gustando esta historia. Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo y por sus reviews. Un abrazo a todos.

Abby L.


	8. 8: La Propuesta

**ESPERANZA**

VIII: LA PROPUESTA

 _Aeropuerto de Atenas_

 _Poco antes_

Jonas Grey había terminado de documentar su equipaje, y estaba a punto de pasar por la seguridad del aeropuerto cuando escuchó el sonido de un mensaje entrante, y sacó su teléfono celular para leerlo. El hombre había pasado un par de días en Atenas, fingiendo ser un turista, tras haber visitado a los Aleksandrov para advertirles del hacker. Sabía que sus comunicaciones podían estar intervenidas, y por ello los buscaba personalmente.

Estaba contento por su misión actual. Hacía muchos años que no veía a la familia Aleksandrov. La pareja estaba bien, y Nadezhda, su hija, ya era una mujer adulta, inteligente y hermosa. Jonas Grey sonrió. Ver aquello hacía que todo su trabajo por mantenerlos a salvo todos esos años valiera la pena.

El hombre se rascó la cabeza. Su siguiente objetivo era Budapest, donde había otra familia de disidentes, esta vez originarios de Bulgaria, para llevarles algo de dinero y ayudarlos en lo que podía.

Pero sus planes cambiaron de golpe cuando Jonas Grey vio quien lo estaba llamado.

 _Código Nicolás._

Jonas frunció el entrecejo, de pronto preocupado. ¿Código Nicolás? Eso significaba que habían interceptado un mensaje potencialmente peligroso desde el Kremlin. Abrió el mensaje interceptado. Era una foto de una tarjeta de biblioteca, y reconoció la letra. Frunció el entrecejo Era un mensaje de Volya Kalashnikov, el jefe del servicio secreto ruso, e iba dirigido al embajador ruso en Atenas.

 _Positivo. Proceda a discreción tan pronto como sea razonablemente posible._

Jonas Grey palideció. Los rusos estaban a punto de actuar. Y si el mensaje estaba dirigido al embajador ruso de Atenas, seguramente se trataba de los Aleksandrov.

Olvidando su vuelo (y su equipaje), se apresuró a tomar un taxi de regreso a la ciudad, rogando a los dioses no llegar demasiado tarde.

x-x-x

 _Casa de la familia Aleksandrov_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Al ver la puerta tumbada y la casa en esas condiciones, Nadezhda palideció y, tras soltar el brazo de Argol, se lanzó corriendo hacia ahí. Apenas pudo dar dos o tres pasos, cuando Argol la alcanzó sin ninguna dificultad y la atrapó por la cintura, impidiéndole seguir corriendo.

-¡Suéltame, Argol!- dijo ella, forcejeando para soltarse.

-No, primero tranquilízate y escúchame- dijo el santo de plata- es peligroso que te acerques así-

-¡Dije que me sueltes!- dijo ella sin dejar de forcejear- ¡mis papás…!-

-No- dijo Argol con un tono de voz firme y sin soltarla, incluso cuando sabía que Nadezhda podía soltarse y tumbarlo al suelo con relativa facilidad. La chica no lo hizo, tan asustada que estaba por lo que estaba pasando.

-¡Suéltame dije, Argol!- dijo ella con desesperación- ¡mis papás deben estar ahí!-

-No, Nade, piénsalo bien- dijo el santo de plata, aún sin soltarla- algo pasó en tu casa. ¿Y si hay alguien ahí que te puede hacer daño? No puedo dejar que pase eso-

Nadezhda levantó la mirada y dejó de forcejear con él. Se dejó caer de rodillas, en la acera, y se cubrió la cara con las manos. ¿Cómo podía estar pasando esto?¿qué había pasado con sus padres? ¡Eso no podía estar pasando!

Argol, por su parte, se arrodilló junto a ella, y la abrazó, notando que, si bien no lloraba, estaba temblando. Su mente había estado fija entre correr hacia la casa y averiguar que había pasado, y asegurarse de que Nadezhda estuviera bien. Levantó la vista. La casa parecía tranquila, salvo por el hecho de que todas las luces estaban encendidas, y la puerta estaba tumbada. No podía escuchar nada, pero decidió entrar a buscar. Dejó sola a la chica, quien seguía sin poder creer lo que había pasado, cubriéndose la boca con las manos.

El santo de plata se acercó a la entrada, y no encontró a nadie cerca. Miró a su alrededor. La puerta había sido forzada desde afuera, la chapa destruída, y la habían tumbado a un lado. Argol entró a la casa, sus sentidos alerta. Había cosas revueltas, muebles volteados y puertas abiertas, pero no había señal de ninguna persona dentro. Lo que llamó la atención era que, quien quiera que hubiera entrado a la casa no iba a robar: había joyas, dinero y objetos de valor intactos dentro de la casa.

Tampoco había rastros de ningún cosmo dentro de la casa. En un principio temía que fuera obra de Phobos y Deimos, pero no, no había rastro de ningún dios. Y, pensándolo bien, no parecían estar involucrados en ello.

Argol se volvió a la entrada, y vio a Nadezhda con los ojos llenos de miedo.

-No sé que pasó aquí- dijo Argol, sin entender.

-Yo sé lo que pasó- dijo Nadezhda, dejándose caer en una silla cerca de la entrada. Se ocultó el rostro ente sus manos- nos descubrieron. Los espías nos encontraron. Ellos vinieron, y se llevaron a mis papás…-

Argol alzó las cejas. ¿Los descubrieron?¿Espías? ¡No entendía que era lo que estaba pasando! Nadezhda parecía tener idea de lo que había pasado. El santo de plata le puso las manos en los hombros, intentando ayudarla a tranquilizarse para poder preguntarle lo que sabía.

Nadezhda se sentía devastada. ¡Los habían descubierto! ¡Se habían llevado a sus padres! No podía creerlo, ellos habían sido tan cuidadosos todo ese tiempo. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿cómo era posible? ¿Cómo los habían encontrado?

Había algo que la comenzó a atormentar. ¿Había sido ella descuidada esos últimos días, saliendo con Argol? No, no parecía ser, la hubieran esperado a ella también, ¿no? ¿Entonces qué había pasado? No pudo evitar que la culpa comenzara a formarse en su corazón.

Quizá había sido lo que Jonas Grey le había advertido, el hacker llamado Quantic, que trabajaba para los rusos y podía estar recolectando datos de sus teléfonos celulares. Quizá había sido eso…

De pronto, se dio cuenta que los músculos de Argol se tensaron, el santo se ponía de pie entre ella y la puerta en una pose defensiva, y la chica se volvió a ver lo que pasaba. Un hombre llegó corriendo, con un arma en la mano. Si bien Argol se interpuso entre el hombre y Nadezhda, ésta no pareció molestarse por su presencia.

Jonas Grey.

-Oh, no…- dijo el recién llegado, viendo que Nadezhda estaba bien detrás de Argol, pero mirando sorprendido a su alrededor- ¿Nade?¿qué fue lo que pasó?-

Nadezhda se soltó de Argol, y se apresuró a abrazar a Jonas. Estaba muy asustada.

-Jonas… mis papás…-

El hombre pareció entenderlo de inmediato.

-No digas nada, _little one_ \- dijo Jonas Grey, abrazándola de vuelta mientras miraba a su alrededor. Sus ojos quedaron fijos en Argol por un momento y entrecerró los ojos- hija, no es seguro que estemos aquí, ellos pueden volver-

-Pero…-

-Vámonos, dije- dijo el inglés en un tono que no admitía réplica, tomando a la chica por el brazo y arrastrándola para alejarla de la casa.

Argol frunció el entrecejo. ¿Quién rayos era ese hombre que acababa de llegar?¿Y de qué demonios estaban hablando esos dos? No sabía, pero no tenía más remedio que seguirlos. No iba a dejar a Nadezhda fuera de su vista esa noche. No después de lo que acababa de ver.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Escorpión, Santuario de Athena_

Milo se levantó de la cama y arrastró los pies hacia la cuna. Mavri estaba llorando, a esa hora le había dado mucha hambre. El santo dorado sonrió mientras alzaba al niño en sus brazos e intentaba consolarlo.

-Ya, Mavri, no llores- dijo Milo sonriendo cariñosamente, intentando consolarlo, mientras calentaba un biberón- ya casi está lista la comida-

Milo probó unas gotas de leche sobre el dorso de su mano, para asegurarse de que no estuviera muy caliente, y se sentó sobre el borde de la cama para comenzar a darle de comer al pequeño. Mavri dejó de llorar casi de inmediato cuando le pusieron el biberón en la boca, y se puso a comer alegremente.

-Ya vi que en eso te pareces a mí- dijo Milo- comer te hace feliz-

Mavri lo miró con enormes ojos mientras que Milo hablaba, aunque sin dejar de comer. El chico sonrió y miró a Cathy, quien estaba dormida a unos centímetros de él. Milo maniobró con el bebé, para inclinarse hacia ella y besarla en la mejilla. Se imaginaba que Cathy estaría muy cansada. Mavri se quejó levemente.

-No te quejes, pequeñito- dijo Milo, sin dejar de notar los enormes ojos de Mavri sobre los suyos- ya casi te acabas tu cena. O desayuno. No sé si es de noche o madrugada-

Mavri se terminó el biberón y Milo le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda para sacarle el aire. Cuando lo hizo, el santo dorado sonrió y lo acostó de nuevo sobre la cuna tras besarlo en la frente.

-Buenas noches, pequeñito. Nos veremos cuando llores otra vez en tres horas- dijo Milo, sonriendo, antes de volver a la cama a descansar.

x-x-x

 _Hotel en el centro de Atenas_

Argol suspiró, frustrado. Era poco después de la media noche, y el santo de plata estaba cada vez más inquieto por la situación. No entendía nada de lo que sucedía. Jonas Grey y Nadezhda hablaban de Rusia, el Kremlin, espías y hackers como si fueran muy familiares a ellos. Miró de reojo a la chica, quien parecía mirarlo con algo de remordimiento.

Después de un par de horas y algunas instrucciones que parecían vagas como mantenerse fuera de visa y perfil bajo, Jonas Grey salió del hotel y dejó solos a los chicos, no sin antes lanzar una mirada sospechosa al santo de plata.

-¿Y bien?- dijo Argol, una vez que se quedaron solos.

-¿Y bien qué cosa?-

-¿Qué pasó con tus padres?- dijo Argol haciendo un gesto impaciente- ¿que significa toda la sarta de tonterías que dijo ese hombre?-

-No son tonterías- dijo Nadezhda, frunciendo el entrecejo. Se sentía muy culpable por haberle mentido a Argol, sobre todo porque le gustaba. Pero tenía que seguir con las instrucciones de Jonas Grey- son instrucciones. Ese hombre es quien ha protegido a mi familia desde hace muchos años-

-Nade- dijo Argol, tomándola de las manos, y haciendo que la chica lo mirara a los ojos- por favor, dime la verdad. Quiero ayudarte-

La chica bajó los ojos. ¿Decirle la verdad? Pero, ¿podía confiar en él?

-No puedo- dijo la chica.

Argol entrecerró los ojos.

-¿No puedes confiar en mí?- dijo Argol, sintiéndose ofendido- en serio, estoy preocupado por ti, y por tu familia. ¿Qué está pasando? Quizá los santos de Athena podemos ayudarte, pero primero necesito saber la verdad-

Nadezhda se enojó, no solo por la insistencia de Argol, sino por su propia culpabilidad por haberle ocultado esa parte de su vida. Todas las emociones de miedo, angustia y ansiedad le cayeron encima de golpe, y se volvió enojada al chico.

-¿Quieres saber la verdad?¡De acuerdo!- dijo ella- ¡no me llamo Nadezhda Remis! Mi verdadero nombre es Nadezhda Ivanovna Aleksandrova. Mi papá era un oficial del gobierno ruso, y mi familia está en Atenas escondida para no ser descubierta. ¿Qué pasó?- añadió, claramente furiosa- ¡los enemigos encontraron a mis padres y se los llevaron! ¿Estás contento?-

La chica lo miró enojada, pero Argol parpadeó. Oh, ahora todo tenía sentido. Lo que acababa de pasar, el porqué Nadezhda siempre parecía dudar cuando se trataba de dar cualquier tipo de información personal.

-No tenía idea de nada de eso- dijo Argol, pensativo, y extendió sus brazos para tomar las manos de la chica entre las suyas. En su corazón se formó fuertemente la necesidad de ayudarla a encontrar a su familia- pero creo que puedo ayudarte a encontrarlos. El Santuario…-

Pero Nadezhda estaba furiosa. ¡Seguramente todo lo ocurrido había sido culpa de Argol! Si no le hubiera hecho caso de salir con él e ir a la boda, seguramente nada de eso hubiera pasado, y jamás hubieran encontrado a sus papás. ¿Ahora que hacía? ¿Ayuda de los santos de Athena? No del que había causado ese desastre…

-¿Ayudarme?- lo interrumpió Nadezhda, soltándose de las manos de Argol de un tirón y dando un paso atrás- ¿ya viste los problemas que ocasionaste? ¡Si no fuera por ti, nada de esto hubiera pasado!-

-¿Yo?- dijo Argol sorprendido- ¿qué hice?-

-Si no me hubieras insistido en que saliera contigo, no nos hubieran descubierto jamás- siseó Nadezhda- seguramente había un espía en la boda en el Santuario. ¡Todo esto fue tu culpa!-

-¿Cómo pudo ser mi culpa?- respondió Argol, y sacudió la cabeza- y no, estoy seguro de que no había espías en el Santuario. Los santos y sus aliados somos confiables. Jamás habría alguien que te traicionara-

-¡No me importa!- dijo la chica, tomando un cojín y lanzándoselo a la cara- ¡lárgate! ¡Largo de aquí y no regreses nunca! ¡No quiero volverte a ver!-

-No te preocupes, eso será fácil- dijo Argol, levantándose y dándole la espalda- yo solo quería ayudarte-

-Ya hiciste bastante- dijo Nadezhda, un poco menos segura, pero igual de molesta- vete de aquí-

Argol sintió un feo golpe de acidez en el estómago, pero hizo todo su esfuerzo por ignorarlo, y se dio media vuelta para salir de la habitación, dejando sola a Nadezhda. Al cerrar la puerta tras de sí, estuvo seguro de que la había escuchado sollozar. Suspiró tristemente, le partió el alma dejarla sola, pero no podía ayudar a alguien que no deseaba su ayuda, así que siguió caminando de regreso al Santuario.

x-x-x

 _Casa de Mac, Charlotte y Derek, Atenas_

 _A la mañana siguiente_

Mac suspiró frustrada, y se dejó caer derrotada sobre su cama. Shura se echó a reír y la abrazó con cariño. El santo de Capricornio la había acompañado gran parte de la noche despierto, mientras que Mac intentaba desenmascarar al misterioso hacker llamado Quantum. Ambos entendían la urgencia de ello, sobre todo si decían que estaba operando en Atenas, y que podían espiar no solo a los ciudadanos, sino también a los santos de Athena.

La noche y la mañana pasaron, y ninguno de sus esfuerzos sirvieron de mucho. No pudo localizar el código con la identidad del hacker. Lo peor de todo: Mac recibió una llamada de la inteligencia griega, informándole que el hacker había causado el ataque a una familia la noche anterior. Eso la había molestado enormemente.

-Ya, ya, _cariño_ \- le dijo Shura cariñosamente- pronto lo encontrarás-

-Supongo- dijo Mac, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del dorado- pero me preocupa que el tiempo que tardo en encontrarlo es tiempo que esa persona puede estar causando daño a alguien-

Shura frunció el entrecejo. Sabía que Mac tenía razón. Levantó la vista, miró la pantalla de la computadora, y sonrió levemente.

-Podrías correr el programa identificador- dijo Shura, rascándose la frente- ¿dejarlo corriendo mientras descansas un rato? Yo puedo quedarme al pendiente del programa-

Mac volvió sus ojos hacia él.

-Supongo que sí, estoy demasiado cansada como para poder pensar. Si el programa detecta algo, ¿me despertarás?- dijo ella, encendiendo el programa, y mirando a Shura asentir- ¿lo prometes?-

-Por supuesto, _mi amor_ \- dijo Shura, rodeándola con sus brazos y recostándose, haciendo que ella se recostara también sobre su pecho. Mac sonrió levemente y cerró los ojos, quedándose dormida casi de inmediato, tan agotada que estaba después de trabajar toda la noche.

Shura la abrazó con cariño, y cerró los ojos también. Toto puso los ojos en blanco, quejándose de lo inapropiado que era el santo dorado, y salió de la habitación.

x-x-x

 _Santuario de Athena_

Arthur se levantó esa mañana con bastante buen humor, incluso con un poco de energía extra para importunar a su maestro. Pensándolo bien, la noche anterior Argol había salido quien sabe a donde, y había regresado hasta la madrugada. ¿Habría salido de nuevo con esa chica misteriosa?

El adolescente se levantó, y se sorprendió al ver que su maestro también estaba despierto.

-Buenos días, maestro Argol- dijo Arthur con una sonrisa traviesa, pero la borró casi de inmediato. Podía ser un adolescente travieso, pero no pasó desapercibido a su mirada que algo no estaba bien- ¿pasó algo malo, maestro?-

-Realmente no quiero hablar de eso, mocoso- gruñó el santo de plata, y levantó la vista. Se sintió un poco mal por su brusquedad, y suavizó un poco su mirada.- lo siento, no estoy de humor para charlar hoy, lo siento-

Arthur entrecerró los ojos, pero entendió bien lo que sucedía. Suspiró.

-Sí, maestro- dijo Arthur, aún mirando a Argol con curiosidad- voy a… salir a comenzar mi entrenamiento con Kiki y Christoffer, si está bien-

-De acuerdo- dijo el santo dorado, agradecido- te alcanzo en un momento-

Arthur sonrió levemente y salió de la casa de Argol para comenzar con sus entrenamientos. El santo de plata sonrió levemente, mientras seguía estrujando sus sesos para entender que era lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Cada vez que lo pensaba, cada vez más se daba cuenta de que no había tenido nada que ver en lo sucedido. No, lo que pasaba es que Nadezhda estaba nerviosa y asustada.

-No debí haberla abandonado así- dijo el santo finalmente para sí mismo- fue como con Arthur. Ella estaba asustada por lo que pasó, nada más…-

Argol suspiró y salió a entrenar junto con su aprendiz. Más tarde buscaría a Nadezhda e intentaría ayudarla a encontrar a sus padres. Aunque el santo de plata tenía poco de conocerla, ya le había tomado mucho cariño, y no quería verla lastimada.

x-x-x

 _Habitación de Hotel, Atenas_

Por su parte, Nadezhda había pasado una muy mala noche. Había caído rendida, no por tranquilidad sino por fatiga, alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana, y cuando por fin pudo dormir, tuvo terribles pesadillas sobre algún desconocido persiguiéndola y lastimando a sus padres. Despertó sobresaltada cuando ya había amanecido.

-¡Que horror!- dijo en voz alta cuando se despertó, mientras intentaba tranquilizar su respiración.

Miró a su alrededor. Jonas Grey había ayudado a conseguirle esa habitación usando uno de sus alias, y se había ido, asegurándole que regresaría en la mañana tan pronto como averiguara algo sobre el paradero de sus padres.

Nadezhda miró sus manos. Se sentía horrible por como había tratado a Argol. El chico se había preocupado por ella, había evitado que corriera a su casa (tenía razón, algún espía pudo haberse quedado dentro y lastimarla) y se había ofrecido a ayudarla a encontrar a sus padres.

Pero, ¿porqué lo había corrido así?

La verdad era que Nadezhda se sentía culpable. Por primera vez había consentido en salir y tener una vida normal,y justo entonces pasaba esto. Pero en el fondo sabía que todo había sido una coincidencia: los habían descubierto por alguna otra manera. El hacker espía seguramente había sido el responsable.

Nadezhda se llevó las manos a la cabeza, cerró los ojos, apretándolos con fuerza y concentrándose en no echarse a llorar. ¡Sus papás! ¿Qué iba a hacer sin ellos? ¡No! No podía pensar en eso. Tenía que confiar en que Jonas Grey los encontraría.

Y hablando del rey de Roma, llamaron a la puerta provocando que Nadezhda diera un respingo de sorpresa. La puerta se abrió, y vio con alivio que se trataba del hombre que había protegido a su familia durante toda su vida.

-¿Cómo te encuentras hoy, hija?- le dijo Jonas Grey, tras cerrar la puerta.

-Eso no importa- dijo Nadezhda- ¿pudiste encontrar algo? Mis papás…-

-Sí, de hecho tengo noticias- dijo Jonas Grey- encontramos a tu mamá en un hospital de la ciudad. Está bien, ilesa, solo un poco asustada. Envié a una de las espías de la ciudad a acompañarla y decirle que estás a salvo-

Su mamá estaba bien. ¡Su mamá estaba bien!

-Quiero ir a verla- dijo Nadezhda.

-No- dijo Jonas Grey- puede ser peligroso. Según la inteligencia que conseguimos, al parecer ellos no saben de tu existencia, y francamente prefiero que siga siendo así-

Nadezhda parpadeó. Por eso no la esperaron y no la llevaron a ella también. Eso significaba que ella no había tenido la culpa de lo que había pasado. Ni Argol. La chica levantó la vista, y miró al hombre.

-¿Y mi papá…?-

Jonas Grey bajó la mirada, y eso hizo que Nadezhda sintiera como si su corazón se le fuera a los pies. ¿Malas noticas?¿O no había noticias al respecto?

-¿ _Mister_ Grey?- dijo Nadezhda.

-Hay buenas y malas noticias- dijo Jonas Grey- sí, sabemos donde está tu padre. Desciframos la última comunicación del hacker. La mala noticia es que sí, lo tienen los espías rusos. Aún está en Atenas, en la embajada rusa. Según la inteligencia, piensan enviarlo a Rusia en un par de días, cuando la policía griega deje de buscarlo tan intensivamente-

Nadezhda palideció. Tenían unos pocos días para rescatar a su papá..

-¿Y qué van a hacer?- dijo Nadezhda- ¿llamar a la policía?-

Jonas Grey sacudió la cabeza.

-No, eso sería muy peligroso para él. Quizá intentar interceptarlos cuando traten de llevárselo- dijo el hombre.

-¿Y si fallan?- dijo la chica.

Jonas Grey no respondió, y Nadezhda se mordió el labio. Era una pregunta válida. ¿Y si los espías ingleses fallaban y no lograban salvar a su papá? ¿Qué iba a hacer? Levantó la vista, y miró al hombre apenado y triste, lo cual no era buena señal.

-¿Mister Grey?- dijo Nadezhda.

-¿Sí?-

-¿Hay… alguna manera en la que pueda ayudar?- dijo la chica.

-Primero que nada, no meterte en problemas, hija- dijo el inglés- después…- la miró fijamente- creo que sí, quizá si hay algo que puedas hacer para ayudarnos a liberar a tu papá-

-¿Y qué es eso?-

Jonas Grey pareció pensarlo mejor, y sacudió la cabeza. No, no podía hacer eso. Era ideal, pero era demasiado peligroso para una chica tan joven, civil, sin ningún tipo de entrenamiento como espía. No, era demasiado peligroso.

-¡No!- dijo el hombre, aún acudiendo la cabeza- no puedo. Es demasiado peligroso-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-¡No!- insistió Jonas Grey- tu padre me matará por siquiera considerarlo-

-¿Qué cosa, _mister_ Grey?- dijo Nadezhda con decisión- ¡quiero ayudar! No me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados mientras mi papá está en peligro-

Jonas Grey la evaluó con la mirada, y suspiró. Sí, Ivan Aleksandrov lo iba a matar si llegaba a enterarse de que iba a hacer eso. Pero la alternativa era prácticamente dejar al hombre morir, o intentar rescatarlo cuando lo trasladaran a Rusia, lo que era muy poco probable. Suspiró, y levantó la mirada hacia la chica.

-De acuerdo, pon atención- dijo Jonas Grey- esto puede ser muy peligroso-

-Me imagino- dijo ella- le escucho-

-Y aún así no hay garantías de que funcione- continuó el hombre- ¿estás segura de que quieres escucharlo, de todos modos?-

Nadezhda asintió con seguridad.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Justo ahora es cuando comienzan los problemas. Nadezhda está determinada a encontrar a sus papás, y Argol se va a meter en muchos problemas como consecuencia de ello. Ah, y Arthur no va a ayudar mucho. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Les mando un abrazo.

Abby L.


	9. 9: Midiendo el Peligro

**ESPERANZA**

IX: MIDIENDO EL PELIGRO

 _Hotel en el centro de Atenas_

 _Esa tarde_

Por fin Argol terminó con sus obligaciones en el Santuario de Athena cuando acababa de pasar el mediodía, y salió a la ciudad con un propósito en mente: encontrar a Nadezhda, quien seguramente a estas alturas estaría mucho más tranquila y menos enojada con él, y convencerla de que aceptara su ayuda (y la ayuda de los santos de Athena) para encontrar a su familia. Sabía que el maestro Shion los iba a apoyar: no iba a tolerar ningún tipo de mafia atacando gente en Atenas.

Tras encargar a Dante que le echara un ojo de tanto en tanto a Arthur, Argol salió rápidamente a la ciudad. Cruzó la ciudad con rapidez, y en poco tiempo llegó al hotel donde la chica se había quedado la noche anterior. Argol miró la puerta, y la cruzó, con toda la intención de dirigirse hacia la habitación de Nadezhda, cuando un hombre lo detuvo. Era un sujeto enorme, corpulento, vestido de negro y con lentes oscuros. Argol entrecerró los ojos.

-Buenas tardes, señor- dijo el hombre con un fuerte acento británico, interponiéndose entre él y el pasillo que lo llevaría a la habitación de la chica- ¿puedo ayudarlo en algo?-

-Vengo a ver a una amiga mía- dijo el santo de plata- en el cuarto número 437-

-Un momento- dijo el hombre, quitándose los lentes oscuros, y hablando a través de un intercomunicador que estaba, aparentemente, en su muñeca- adelante, Grey. Tengo un _veintitrés_ que quiere ingresar al _cuarenta y cuatro-_

Argol puso los ojos en blanco mientras esperaba pacientemente a que le respondieran. El hombre lo miró de nuevo.

-¿Santo de Athena?- dijo el hombre inglés, y Argol asintió, cruzándose de brazos- _miss_ Nadezhda no se encuentra ya aquí, señor-

-¿Cómo?- dijo el santo.

- _Mister_ Grey la envió a un sitio seguro- dijo el hombre, y Argol entrecerró los ojos al escuchar eso- y me dijo que no tengo autorización de darle su ubicación-

Argol se mordió el labio. ¿Nadezhda se había ido?¿dónde estaba? ¿Estaría bien?¿qué le había hecho ese misterioso mister Grey?

-Necesito saber donde está- dijo Argol- tengo que ayudarle a encontrar a su familia-

El hombre pareció palidecer. Tomó a Argol del brazo y se lo llevó aparte.

-¡Silencio!- le susurró el hombre con una expresión preocupada- usted no sabe lo peligroso que es este asunto. _Those damn russians_ … son muy peligrosos y crueles. No queremos que nada malo le pase a _miss_ Nadezhda-

Argol suavizó la mirada. Parecía que esas personas tenían buenas intenciones, aunque aún no estaba tan seguro. ¿Qué podía hacer al respecto? El santo de plata agradeció lo que había hecho, y salió hacia la calle, con su mente decidida a caminar hacia el Santuario.

¿Qué le había pasado a Nadezhda?¿Estaría bien?¿lastimada? ¡Estaba tan molesto! Primero, ¿cómo se atrevían a asustarla y hacerla llorar así, a una mujer tan fuerte y decidida? Y después, ¿dónde estaba ahora?¿Podía ayudarla de alguna manera? Quería ayudarla, pero ¿cómo la encontraba en primer lugar?

Pronto, sintió una presencia conocida cerca de él, que hizo que se erizara su espalda por un momento. Argol se detuvo de golpe, se cruzó de brazos y puso los ojos en blanco.

-Vamos, Arthur, ya sé que estás ahí- dijo Argol en voz alta.

Tras unos segundos, en los que el chico se dio cuenta que su maestro lo había atrapado y estaba (nuevamente) en problemas, salió de su escondite. Se rascó la nuca.

-Lo siento mucho, maestro- dijo Arthur, apenado- se vio muy preocupado cuando salió, y lo seguí porque quería ayudar-

Argol casi lo fulminó con la mirada. Arthur se había esforzado los últimos días, y Argol sabía que, en el fondo, el mocoso tenía buenas intenciones, pero toda la frustración de lo que había sucedido con Nadezhda, su preocupación por ella, y por no haberla encontrado, explotó contra la primera persona que se puso frente a él, y lamentablemente fue Arthur.

-¡Ya fue suficiente, Arthur!- dijo Argol. El chico sintió un vuelco y dio un paso hacia atrás, alejándose de su maestro. Usualmente Argol le decía "mocoso", y cuando el santo de plata pronunció su nombre, se preocupó- ¡ya basta de pretextos para desobedecerme! ¡Si no vas a entrenar, esforzarte y obedecer, será mejor que renuncies, o te cambien de maestro, porque sinceramente ya me cansé de lidiar contigo!-

Arthur lo miró, ofendido y entristecido, bajó la cabeza intentando en vano ocultar sus ojos llorosos. Argol intentó ignorar eso, y lo envió de regreso al Santuario.

-Ahora regresa al Santuario, y te vas a reportar con Dante- continuó Argol- más vale que obedezcas, o te mandaré a la prisión del Santuario por una semana.

El chico asintió, cabizbajo, y pareció obedecer, alejándose de ahí arrastrando las piernas.

Mientras trataba de sobreponerse con su furia, a Argol se le ocurrió una idea. Nadezhda le había dicho que era rusa, y que los hombres que se habían llevado a su padre eran espías rusos también. ¿Y si el embajador ruso estaba inmiscuido en ello? Quizá era parte de la mafia que estaba encargándose de la familia de Nadezhda.

Argol suspiró. Esto no le gustaba, y no le iba a gustar al maestro Shion ni a Athena si llegaban a enterarse, pero sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

x-x-x

 _Embajada de Rusia, Atenas_

Nadezhda se había mirado al espejo y mordido el labio inferior nerviosamente antes de salir del nuevo cuarto de hotel. No le gustaba, ¡no le gustaba ni un poco lo que tenía que hacer! Se sentía horrible y vulgar. Suspiró, se ajustó el vestido para cubrirse la mayor parte de su pecho, y luego se lo ajustó de nuevo para cubrirse los muslos. ¿Porqué los vestidos modernos eran tan cortos y reveladores? No tenía idea. La chica había suspirado, sacando el maquillaje y el labial, y había hecho su mayor esfuerzo. Se puso encima un abrigo negro, tomó su bolso y salió a la calle a tomar el taxi que Jonas Grey había enviado.

Y hablando de Jonas Grey, la chica repasó mentalmente lo que habían hablado esa mañana. No quería cometer ningún error. Su vida, igual que la de su padre, estaría en peligro.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _-¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto?- dijo Jonas Grey, aún sin estar muy seguro de que fuera una buena idea- es extremadamente peligroso para un civil-_

 _-Deja de preguntar eso- dijo Nadezhda, cruzándose de brazos con decisión- solo dime que tengo que hacer-_

 _-De acuerdo. Escucha bien. Casi cada noche, el embajador Oleg Belikov organiza una suntuosa fiesta en la embajada- dijo Jonas Grey- a la que asiste su hijo, Artem. Los reportes dicen que tanto Oleg como Artem invitan a las celebraciones a muchas mujeres hermosas-_

 _-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?-_

 _-Una de las debilidades de Artem Belikov es que es demasiado enamoradizo- dijo Jonas Grey- y muy hablador tras un par de copas. Este es el plan. Te disfrazaremos, te acercarás a él, y vas a sacarle la localización de tu padre-_

 _Nadezhda abrió la boca, asustada._

 _-¿Qué?-_

 _-Te lo dije- dijo Jonas Grey- es difícil. Con pocas probabilidades de éxito. Y muy peligroso-_

 _La chica ponderó sus palabras, y se miró. Sabía que no era fea, y todo su ejercicio, con el entrenamiento en judo en el que su padre había insistido tanto, habían hecho que tuviera una linda figura, pero ¿tanto como para conquistar al sujeto? ¿Y si la descubrían?_

 _-Si no quieres hacerlo, está bien, encontraremos otra manera de…-_

 _-No- dijo ella, todo rastro de duda había desaparecido de su rostro- no me gusta nada, pero hagámoslo. No hay otra opción, tú mismo lo has dicho-_

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

No, no le gustaba ni un poco lo que tenía que hacer, pero tenía que hacerlo.

Nadezhda abordó el taxi que Jonas Grey le había enviado, y se dirigió en silencio a la embajada rusa en Grecia. El auto se detuvo en la entrada principal. Tomó su bolso mientras veía que uno de los guardias de la embajada, vestidos con uniformes militares de color verde, abrían la portezuela. El soldado era muy alto e impresionantemente rubio.

-Bienvenida a la fiesta, _miss_ \- dijo el guardia con un fuerte acento mientras le quitaba el abrigo a la chica- por favor, disfrute la celebración-

- _Spasibo_ \- agradeció la chica en ruso, y entró a la embajada.

La fiesta se estaba llevando a cabo en el gran salón, conectado a la entrada de la embajada gracias a un largo y oscuro pasillo. Nadezhda caminó hacia aquella sala nerviosamente, el ruido de sus enormes tacones resonando en aquel largo pasillo. Cuando llegó a la puerta, la chica se detuvo un momento. Bien, ya había llegado, y todo dependía de su éxito. Tomó aire y empujó la puerta.

El gran salón estaba hermosamente decorado, lleno de luces, y rodeado de mesas llenas de alimentos y bebidas. ¡Oh, glorioso vodka! En otras circunstancias, Nadezhda sabía que se habría lanzado a beber uno o dos vasos. Miró hacia un lado. Había un grupo de chicas, vestidas con trajes tradicionales rusos, sirviendo bebidas a los invitados. Y también había un grupo de apuestos hombres, vistiendo igual sus trajes tradicionales, tocando música tradicional. ¡Oh, aquello era más que delicioso para sus oídos! Por primera vez en su vida se veía completamente rodeada de sus compatriotas. No pudo evitar sonreír, olvidándose por un momento su predicamento.

La chica parpadeó y sacudió levemente su cabeza para aclarar su mente, y caminó entre los invitados. Varios de los hombres fijaron su mirada en ella. Nadezhda se ajustó de nuevo el escote de su vestido con un gesto nervioso. En serio, ¿porqué los vestidos modernos tenían que ser tan incómodos?

Tragó saliva. Ahora, a la misión. ¿Cómo iba a saber quien rayos era Artem Belikov? Jonas Grey se lo había descrito, pero no había fotos de él. Un hombre alto, rubio, con ojos azules. Más de la mitad de los presentes llenaban esas características. Suspiró, y extendió su brazo izquierdo para tomar un vaso de vodka. No lo bebió: sabía que tenía que estar alerta.

- _Spokoynaya noch'_ \- dijo una voz masculina a un lado suyo. Nadezhda se volvió, para mirar a un apuesto hombre joven, sonriéndole. La chica le sonrió también- no recuerdo haberla visto antes en mis fiestas, _miss_. ¿Cuál es su nombre?-

-Mariya Vasileva- dijo la chica sin dejar de esforzarse por mantener su sonrisa, recordando bien lo que había dicho Jonas Grey sobre su alias.

-Es un honor conocerla, _miss_ Mariya- dijo el hombre, tomando la mano libre de Nadezhda y besando el dorso de la misma- Artem Belikov, a su servicio-

Si hubiera puesto atención, el hombre hubiera notado que los ojos de la chica brillaron esperanzados. Así que ese era el hombre a quien tenía que convencer que le dijera donde estaba su padre, para que Grey y los espías ingleses pudieran rescatarlo.

-El honor es mío- dijo ella.

El hombre le ofreció el brazo y, cuando la chica lo tomó, no pudo evitar recordar a Argol y su peculiar manera de ofrecerle su brazo. Usó todo su autocontrol para no morderse el labio y, sobre todo, de no sentirse culpable. Claro que se arrepentía de haberlo culpado de lo pasado con su padre. Pero no, no era el momento de pensar en él. Tenía claro su objetivo.

Nadezhda se dejó conducir a través del gran salón del brazo del anfitrión, y podía sentir todas las miradas sobre ella. Nuevamente recordó las instrucciones de Grey: parecer muy interesada en Artem para intentar convencerlo de divulgar toda la información que necesitaba. Artem la condujo a una de las mesas y la hizo sentarse junto a él. Nadezhda sonrió en un esfuerzo de parecer coqueta, y se llevó la copa a los labios, fingiendo beber el vodka que contenía.

-Realmente es un honor conocerte, Mariya- le dijo Artem a Nadezhda- ¿hace mucho que vives en Grecia?-

-No, para nada- dijo la chica- vivo en Voronezh, solo vine de vacaciones a Atenas. Me fascinan las antigüedades griegas-

-Entonces has venido al sitio correcto, querida- le dijo Artem, pasándole la mano por la espalda y tomándola por la cintura. Con un gesto un poco brusco, el chico la atrajo a sí mismo. Aquello fue muy desagradable para ella, pero no se resistió e hizo un esfuerzo por seguir sonriendo- hay muchos museos en la ciudad-

La chica sonrió dulcemente, y a Artem pareció gustarle, pues comenzó a deslizar su mano ahora a su cadera.

-Es una lastima que no lo haya conocido antes, señor Belikov- dijo Nadezhda.

-Oh, no seas tan formal, _lyubovnitsa_ \- dijo Artem, tomando una botella de vodka y llenando el vaso de la chica- puedes tutearme sin problemas-

-Artem- se corrigió la chica, sin dejar de sonreír, y dando otro fingido sorbo a su vaso de vodka.

Pasó un buen rato en el que Nadezhda no quiso presionar el tema con el chico. Tenía que ser cuidadosa, y no levantar ninguna sospecha. Tragó saliva. Jonas Grey le había dicho que había un doble agente en esa reunión, que quizá podía llegar a rescatarla en caso de que las cosas no salieran bien, pero ella no sabía quien era.

Tras un par de horas en las que la chica estaba sorprendentemente calmada. Artem Belikov comenzaba a entrar en confianza conforme se emborrachaba, mientras que Nadezhda ni siquiera había alcanzado a tomar medio vaso de vodka. El hombre nuevamente puso su mano en la cintura de la chica y la atrajo hacia sí mismo; y poco faltó para que la hiciera sentarse en su regazo. La chica se resistió por primera vez, pero el hombre no insistió.

-Comienzo a aburrirme de la fiesta, mi querida Mariya- dijo Artem, acercando sus labios al oído de la chica y acariciando su rostro con su mano libre- ¿qué te parece si nos ponemos cómodos en otra parte?-

Nadezhda tembló. ¿Y ahora que rayos hacía? ¿Cómo se iba a zafar de eso? Artem, al parecer, no se había dado cuenta de ello, tan ebrio como estaba a esas alturas.

- _Miss_ \- dijo una voz conocida, fuerte y segura, que hizo que Nadezhda sintiera un vuelco y que el hombre la soltara- disculpe la interrupción, pero ya he venido por usted-

Nadezhda levantó la mirada y se encontró con Argol, vestido de civil, con un traje y corbata, y que bien podía pasar por un chofer o un sirviente. La chica sintió un gran alivio al verlo, a pesar de la mirada decepcionada que tenía el santo de plata. Se ruborizó terriblemente al verlo mirarla así, y no atinó sino a asentir torpemente.

-Lo siento…- se volvió hacia Artem- parece que debo irme-

-Ah, que pena- dijo Artem, con una expresión decepcionada- pero confío verte de nuevo mañana, Mariya-

-Por supuesto- dijo ella, sonriendo y levantándose, aliviada de que ese suplicio terminara- gracias por todo, Artem-

El ya muy ebrio Artem se despidió de ella besando el dorso de su mano, y se volvió a dejar caer sobre su silla, sirviéndose otro vaso de vodka.

Nadezhda se volvió a Argol, quien seguía con la misma mirada decepcionada que hacía que a la chica le doliera el corazón de remordimiento, y vio que el chico le ofreció el brazo. Ella lo tomó sin pensarlo, y ambos salieron del gran salón hacia la entrada. Una vez ahí, Argol no tardó en tomar el abrigo de la chica y ponerlo sobre sus hombros, aunque continuaba con su mirada decepcionada y en completo silencio.

Ambos tomaron un auto en la entrada de la embajada, que los dejó en un hotel que no era en el que Nadezhda se estaba quedando. Una vez que el taxi desapareció, Argol le ofreció nuevamente el brazo y la acompañó a su hotel que no quedaba muy lejos caminando.

-¿Argol?- dijo Nadezhda por fin, rompiendo el silencio cuando ya ambos estaban lo bastante lejos del sitio donde los habían dejado- ¿qué estabas haciendo ahí?-

-Estaba muy preocupado por ti, y fui a buscarte- dijo el santo de plata. ¡Dioses, hasta en su tono de voz se notaba que estaba decepcionado y furioso por la situación!- ¿qué rayos se supone que haces, Nadezhda?-

Nadezhda se mordió el labio. Supuso que ahora tocaba explicarle a Argol lo que iba a hacer. Se lo merecía: el chico se había preocupado por ella y la había salvado de una situación muy desagradable.

-¿Tú qué crees?- dijo ella en un susurro, mirando a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no los estuvieran siguiendo- estoy intentando averiguar donde está mi papá-

-¿Metiéndote entre los otros rusos?- dijo Argol, alzando las cejas, no muy convencido de que aquello fuera una buena idea- ¿no son ellos los que se llevaron a tu papá?-

-Jonas Grey dice que sus espías le informaron que todavía tienen a mi papá aquí en Atenas- dijo Nadezhda- y si alguien puede saber donde está, es Artem Belikov. Es el hijo del embajador, y…-

-Y parece que estabas muy a gusto en sus brazos, ¿no?- dijo Argol con la mandíbula tensa, mientras apresuraba el paso.

Nadezhda, quien hasta ese momento estaba solamente agradecida con Argol por haberla sacado de ese aprieto, frunció el entrecejo. ¿En serio estaba insinuando eso?

-¿Y a ti qué si hubiera sido así?- dijo la chica, de pronto molesta- haré lo que tenga que hacer para encontrar a mi papá, y no es tu asunto. Ha sido… por mucho, lo más desagradable que he tenido que hacer-

Argol se arrepintió inmediatamente de haber dicho eso. Tragó saliva. Esto era nuevo para él. No le gustaba ese sentimiento, como una opresión en el pecho, que comenzó a sentir en el momento que vio a ese tal Artem Belikov poniéndole las manos encima a la chica, quien evidentemente tampoco estaba pasándola de lujo.

-Lo siento mucho, Nade, no quise decir eso- dijo el santo de plata, bajando la mirada- es solo… que estoy muy preocupado por ti-

-Lo sé- dijo ella, suavizando su mirada- lo siento, Argol, no quise que te preocuparas-

Mientras caminaban, Nadezhda tropezó con sus tacones, y Argol la atrapó para que no cayera al suelo, mientras que la chica maldecía en voz baja.

- _Chert poberi_ \- dijo ella- malditos tacones-

Argol sonrió levemente, e hizo que la chica se pusiera de pie de nuevo. Mientras lo hacía, ambos se miraron a los ojos, y sonrieron sonrojados.

-¿Nade?-

-¿Mmm?-

-Por favor, no regreses mañana a ese sitio- dijo Argol, sin poder ocultar el tono de preocupación y con algo de ansiedad en su voz- esta misión tipo… Mata Hari… va a terminar muy mal, si te ofreces a ti misma como carnada de esa manera. Tiene que haber otra manera de…-

-No puedo prometerte que no voy a ir- lo interrumpió Nadezhda- ellos pueden saber dónde tienen a mi papá. Tengo que hacer lo posible para recuperarlo-

Argol la miró. Ciertamente no quería que la chica volviera ahí, no quería que se metiera en problemas, y mucho menos que la lastimaran. Entendía que quisiera recuperar a su padre, pero ver a ese chico mimado ponerle las manos encima, justo antes de que él llegara, lo había dejado de muy mal humor y preocupado en partes iguales. ¿Y que pasaba si la descubrían? ¿Qué, no se daba cuenta de lo peligroso que era?

-No lo hagas, Nade- insistió Argol.

-No me pidas eso- dijo la chica, sus ojos comenzando a humedecerse- no puedo abandonar a mi papá. Además, Jonas Grey piensa que es una buena idea…-

Claro que Jonas Grey pensaba que era buena idea, pero obviamente Nadezhda omitió el hecho de que el inglés le había dicho que había muy pocas probabilidades de que su misión tuviera éxito.

-¿Qué?- dijo Argol, sorprendido y volviendo a enfadarse por ese comentario- ¿ese hombre, _tu protector_ , piensa que es buena idea que te arriesgues así?-

Nadezhda asintió levemente, y Argol frunció el entrecejo. La situación no le gustaba nada ni un ápice, y no pudo evitar abrazar a la chica. Ésta no reclamó ni se resistió, sino que apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del santo de plata. Argol acercó sus labios hacia ella, y los apretó contra su frente. Tenía muy poco tiempo de conocerla, y no sabía que le pasaba, pero ¡tenía miedo de perderla! ¿Eso significaba que estaba enamorado? No sabía con certeza, pero ciertamente no iba a dejar que ningún daño llegara a ella.

Cuando ambos se soltaron, los dos chicos se miraron a los ojos. Nadezhda lo miró. ¡Ese hombre era tan guapo, tan caballeroso, y la hacía sentir a salvo! Y ese abrazo era justo lo que ella necesitaba en esos momentos. Era verdad, se sentía mucho más segura y cómoda con él que con cualquier otra persona que hubiera conocido.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos de nuevo y sonrieron. Argol apoyó su frente en la de ella, y cada uno pudo sentir el aliento del otro en su rostro. Los dos cerraron los ojos, estaban a meros centímetros del otro cuando se detuvieron. Nadezhda retiró su cabeza, y Argol hizo lo mismo casi de inmediato.

-Creo…- comenzó ella- creo que deberíamos irnos-

-Claro- dijo él- ya es tarde, tienes que descansar-

Ambos continuaron su camino hacia el hotel en silencio y, sin embargo, Nadezhda nunca soltó el brazo de Argol en todo el camino. Cuando llegaron al edificio, Argol la tomó de la mano, apretó sus labios contra el dorso de la misma, y luego se atrevió a besarla en la mejilla. Uno de los agentes que estaba en el hotel lo miró y gruñó, pero Argol lo ignoró.

-Buenas noches, Nade- dijo él.

-Hasta mañana… Argol- dijo la chica.

x-x-x

 _Casa de Argol, Santuario de Athena_

A la mañana siguiente, Arthur estaba sentado sobre el techo de la casa del santo de Perseo. No sabía que pensar. Su maestro lo había regañado muy duramente la tarde anterior, merecidamente por supuesto, e incluso le había dicho que ya no lo quería como aprendiz. El chico no quería admitirlo, pero eso le había dolido. En poco tiempo había comenzado a ver a su maestro como una figura paterna.

El adolescente se cubrió la cara con las manos y suspiró largamente. ¡Había metido las patas! No culpaba a Argol si se quería deshacer de él, sobre todo por todas las travesuras que había hecho y por los problemas que había causado. Pero el chico no quería que su maestro lo devolviera. Ahora que lo recordaba, Arthur había visto a Argol regresar a casa a la mitad de la noche, sin decir nada, solamente lo cubrió con una manta, ya que la noche era frío.

-¿Porqué esa cara, _ye filthy swine_?- dijo una alegre voz femenina- ven, baja a saludar-

Arthur se volvió a mirar hacia abajo, y vio que junto a la casa iban pasado Dohko y Tora. El chico alzó las cejas al ver a su amiga, y de un salto cayó frente a ellos.

-Tora, ¿cómo estás?- dijo Arthur, esforzándose por sonreír, pero la verdad era que estaba muy afligido.

-Bien- sonrió la chica- Dohko me está enseñando a nadar, ¿puedes creerlo? Tú ya sabías nadar, claro. ¡Y a leer y escribir!- añadió sonriendo y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Dohko, quien entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella de manera cariñosa, pero a sus experimentados ojos no escapó la nube de tristeza en los del adolescente.

-Ah, sí, el señor Argol me quiere enseñar a leer también, pero ha estado… ocupado- dijo Arthur tristemente.

-¿En serio?- dijo Dohko, alzando las cejas- ¿te sientes bien, Arthur?-

El chico iba a decir que sí, pero pronto se encontró a sí mismo contando lo mucho que se había esforzado por adaptarse al Santuario y a ese nuevo mundo, sin tener a alguien que lo hiciera más fácil como Tora tenía a Dohko. Cómo pensó que Argol se preocupaba por él y se aseguraba que estuviera bien, hasta lo que le había dicho la noche anterior.

Una vez que ambos terminaron de escuchar, Dohko sonrió con simpatía, y Tora, por su parte, cerró su mano en un puño y le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-Ouch- se quejó el chico- ¡Tora!-

-Te lo mereces, _ye wee scoundrel_ \- dijo Tora, dándole un abrazo después de haberle dado ese golpe con su puño cerrado- pequeño, ¿qué no ves lo que está pasando?-

-No- dijo Arthur- ¿qué cosa?-

-Creo que Argol esta enamorado de esa chica- dijo Tora- por eso se porta a la defensiva, y…-

Dohko la tomó de los brazos para detenerla. Sabía que a veces Tora se emocionaba hablando. La besó en la mejilla, y se volvió al chico.

-Arthur, hay algo que no sabes- dijo Dohko- Argol ha estado muy preocupado por ti, y ha estado buscando maneras de ayudarte-

-Lo sé- admitió Arthur- lo he visto…-

-Y ha estado muy preocupado por la chica que acaba de conocer, ¿no?- continuó el santo de Libra- quizá está con muchas preocupaciones-

-Claro- dijo Arthur, pensativo- estoy seguro de que no quiso decir lo que dijo- bajó la mirada- pero… dijo que me iba a cambiar de maestro… y no quiero-

-Tranquilo, Arthur- dijo Dohko- yo hablaré con Shion, y me encargaré de que eso no pase. Pero realmente ni siquiera creo que sea necesario, pequeño aprendiz. Tu maestro te quiere, y nunca te va a dejar-

Arthur sonrió, y levantó la mirada. En su adolescente mente ya había formulado un plan para ayudar a su maestro con el asunto de esa chica.

x-x-x

 _Templo del Patriarca, Santuario de Athena_

A la mañana siguiente, tan pronto como salió el sol, y mucho antes de que su aprendiz despertara, olvidando su discusión del día anterior, Argol subió rápidamente al templo del Patriarca, y pidió hablar urgentemente con Shion. Eso era algo irregular, los santos de plata no podían subir los Doce Templos tan libremente como los dorados, pero el Patriarca lo recibió de buena gana.

Una vez que estuvo ahí, Argol le relató todo lo que había pasado, como había conocido a Nadezhda y el problema en el que la chica se encontraba. Shion lo escuchó con atención, preocupado que en esa misma ciudad hubiera un juego de espías tan peligroso.

-Ahora que lo mencionas- dijo Shion, pensativo, incluso Shura me informó que Mac está buscando a un hacker ruso que opera en Atenas, y seguramente tiene algo que ver con lo que me acabas de contar-

Argol asintió.

-Maestro, creo que esa chica necesita nuestra ayuda- dijo el santo de plata.

Shion sonrió benévolamente. Sabía la respuesta de Athena si es que le preguntaba.

-De acuerdo- dijo el Patriarca- creo que tienes razón. Tienes mi permiso de ayudar a la chica. Solo… ten cuidado-

-Sí, maestro, tendré cuidado, lo prometo- dijo Argol.

-Y no lleves a Arthur contigo. El chico aún no controla su cosmo, y los espías rusos pueden llegar a ser asesinos peligrosos- añadió el Patriarca.

-De acuerdo, maestro- dijo el santo de Perseo- muchas gracias-

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

Notas de Autor:

Those damn russians: (inglés) esos malditos rusos

Miss: (ruso) señorita

Spasibo: (ruso) gracias

Spokoynaya noch': (ruso) buenas noches

lyubovnitsa: (ruso) cariño

Chert poberi: (ruso) maldita sea

ye filthy swine: (slang pirata) cerdo sucio

ye wee scoundrel: (slang pirata) pequeño descarado

¡Hola a todos! Como ven, el plan de Jonas Grey es muy, muy peligroso, pero ahí tienen. Espero que les esté gustando esta historia. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Les mando un abrazo enorme. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	10. 10: Segundo Intento

**ESPERANZA**

X: SEGUNDO INTENTO

 _Habitación de Hotel, Atenas_

A la mañana siguiente Nadezhda se despertó casi al mediodía, tan cansada como estaba, y se levantó con un terrible dolor en los pies. ¡Malditos sean los tacones! Ahora recordaba porqué no los usaba. Primero, era lo bastante alta para no necesitarlos. Y segundo…¡sus pobres pies! La chica lloriqueó.

-Ay, ay…- se quejó al ver un par de ampollas en cada uno de sus pies. Suspiró. No le quedaba más remedio que seguir con esa mascarada hasta descubrir que le había pasado a su papá.

La chica se levantó, arrastrando los pies con cuidado de no lastimarse más, y puso algo de agua caliente en la bañera para aliviar su dolor. ¡Cómo le dolían! Por fin, el agua estuvo a punto, y la chica puso los pies dentro, sentándose en uno de los bordes. Suspiró aliviada al sentir el agua tibia.

De pronto, la chica se cubrió las manos con la cara.

-Oh, dioses, ¿que estoy haciendo?- dijo la chica.

En serio, ¿qué estaba haciendo? Sí, había una probabilidad de que rescataran a su padre de esa manera, pero… ¿valía la pena el riesgo que estaba tomando? Lo primero que pensó era que sí, su padre valía la pena el riesgo. Pero… ahora estaba arriesgando a Argol, por haberlo involucrado, ¿no? Bueno, él era un guerrero, puede cuidarse solo. No, no era su pelea, era mejor alejarlo. Era una lástima, ella se sentía tan segura con él. Cerró los ojos y respiro hondo.

Poco más tarde, cuando la chica estuvo vestida y lista, Jonas Grey pasó a verla y a llevarle algo de comer, y otro vestido para esa noche.

-¿Cómo te fue anoche, hija?- le dijo el hombre- ¿tuviste dificultades?-

-No, mister Grey- dijo Nadezhda- pero no conseguí nada-

-Paciencia- le dijo el hombre- los agentes me dijeron que esos individuos planean llevarse a tu padre en una semana, aún tenemos tiempo-

-De acuerdo- dijo ella, no muy convencida.

-¿Conociste a Artem Belikov?- preguntó el hombre, y la chica asintió antes de contarle con lujo de detalles lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Jonas Grey escuchó con atención, aunque no le hizo mucha gracia la presencia del santo de Athena, pues no estaba muy seguro de que pudieran confiar en él, pero no tenía mucho que decir.

-Y bueno, me dijo que esperaba verme hoy- terminó la chica su relato.

-Bueno, eso es algo- dijo el hombre, pensativo, pero satisfecho- has hecho bien. Esperemos que hoy consigas alguna pista-

Nadezhda asintió, y miró dudosa el vestido que el hombre le había llevado. Tras escuchar pacientemente los consejos e indicaciones de Jonas Grey, la chica le agradeció y lo acompañó a la puerta.

Una vez que se quedó sola, Nadezhda apoyó su espalda en la puerta de la habitación y suspiró largamente. Se llevó la mano a la boca. Si bien las cosas habían salido bien, tuvo suerte de que Argol estuviera ahí.

-Tengo que ser valiente- dijo Nadezhda para sí misma, sacudiendo la cabeza- sí, tengo que ser valiente-

x-x-x

 _Templo de Escorpión, Santuario de Athena_

Renuentemente, Milo puso a Mavri en brazos de Liliwen por insistencia de Cathy. Esa mañana de marzo estaba aún muy helada, y la chica tenía la esperanza que el cálido cosmo de Liliwen ayudara al pequeño a entrar en calor, más por aprensión que por otra cosa. Tan pronto como estuvo en brazos de la chica pelirroja, el bebé se ovilló contento y se llevó el pulgar a la boca para arrullarse. Milo se cruzó de brazos.

-Mmmf…-gruñó Milo- así que fácil-

Liliwen lo ignoró, pero Camus sonrió ampliamente.

-No te enojes, Milo- dijo Camus, dándole una palmada en la espalda, mientras veía a Liliwen poner a Mavri de nuevo en brazos de Milo, quien volvió a sonreír. La chica amplió su cosmo para calentar toda la habitación, cosa que fue agradable para todos los presentes.

-Oh, eso está mejor- sonrió Milo, abrazando al pequeño contra su pecho- gracias, Lilu-

La chica sonrió y abrazó a Camus por la cintura. De pronto, y sin ningún aviso previo, el santo de Acuario se dio cuenta de que Liliwen tenía la mirada fija y perdida en un punto fijo en la pared. Parpadeó un par de veces, y sus piernas se debilitaron. Camus la abrazó, evitando que cayera, y mirándola preocupado. Milo abrazó con más fuerza a Mavri, y miró preocupado a la chica pelirroja.

Finalmente Liliwen movió los ojos, mirando a su alrededor.

-¿Qué pasó?- dijo ella- ¿porqué me miran así?-

-¿Pasó algo, _mon amour_?- preguntó Camus.

Liliwen alzó las cejas. No se había dado cuenta de lo que había pasado, y de pronto se encontró en los brazos de Camus, y que sus pies no estaban firmes en el suelo.

-¿Qué rayos…?- dijo la chica.

-Creo que algo te pasó, Lilu- dijo Cathy, recordando que Liliwen era hija de Apolo, y que éste le había advertido que podía llegar a tener visiones del futuro- ¿tuviste alguna premonición?-

Liliwen asintió mientras su mente se aclaraba. Comenzó a recordar lo que había visto en su mente. Una chica alta y rubia, cuyo rostro no pudo mirar, siendo rodeada de varios hombres vestidos de militares. Entre ellos, un hombre emanando un cosmo luminoso, y no vio nada más.

Cuando Liliwen les contó eso, Camus y Milo se miraron entre sí, sin saber que decir. La verdad era que la chica pelirroja ya les había advertido de algo que iba a suceder en el futuro. Camus pensó que quizá sería buena idea acompañar a la chica en caso de que tuviera otra visión.

x-x-x

 _Embajada de Rusia en Atenas_

 _Esa noche_

Nadezhda se acomodó nerviosamente el cabello y se miró en su espejito mientras que viajaba en la parte trasera del auto. Agradecía que, esa vez, los tacones no fueran tan altos como los que había usado el día anterior, ni su vestido tan corto, pero de igual manera se sentía incómoda. Jonas Grey le había explicado que el vestido anterior había sido con el propósito de captar la atención de Artem Belikov.

Cuando el auto llegó a la puerta de la embajada, de nueva cuenta un par de guardias, otra vez vestidos con uniformes militares, abrieron la portezuela del auto y la ayudaron a bajar.

- _Dobro pozhalovat'_ , _miss_ Mariya- dijo uno de los soldados, tomando el abrigo que tenía puesto sobre su vestido- por aquí, el señor Belikov la está esperando-

Nadezhda sonrió levemente, aunque estaba algo incómoda. La chica siguió al guardia por el largo pasillo hacia el gran salón, donde una nueva fiesta se llevaba a cabo, casi idéntica a la de la noche anterior. Artem, quien estaba sentado a la mesa en el lado contrario de la entrada, sonrió ilusionado al ver llegar a la chica, y se levantó apresuradamente a su lado.

-Mariya- dijo Artem, llegando a su lado, tomando su mano nerviosamente y besándola. Tenía una expresión ilusionada que hizo que la chica tuviera una punzada de culpa por lo que estaba haciendo- ¡que gusto volverte a ver! Temía que no vinieras hoy-

-No es así, aquí estoy- sonrió ella, haciendo todo su esfuerzo por verse más coqueta que la noche anterior. A Artem no pareció desagradarle aquello, y de nueva cuenta la abrazó por la cintura y caminó con ella a la mesa principal, donde la soltó para servir un par de vasos de vodka, y le ofreció uno a ella- gracias-

-No es nada, linda- dijo el chico, haciendo que a Nadezhda le diera otra punzada de culpa. ¡Vaya que el pobre se veía muy ilusionado!- vamos, bebe un poco, y entonces podemos bailar-

La chica miró la pista de baile, donde ya algunas parejas estaban bailando, y pensó que sería buena idea.

-¿Porqué no bailamos ahora?- dijo ella, sin dejar de mirar la pista de baile y sonriendo- ¡me encanta bailar!-

-Por supuesto, linda- dijo Artem, dejando a un lado los vasos de vodka de ambos y volvió a tomarla por la cintura.

Mientras ambos caminaban hacia la pista de baile Nadezhda aún sentía la incómoda mano de Artem alrededor de su cintura. La chica aprovechó para mirar a su alrededor. De nueva cuenta, igual que la noche anterior, el embajador estaba ausente. La inmensa mayoría de los presentes eran mujeres, salvo un puñado de chicos de la misma edad de Artem, quienes parecían aplaudir al chico por su aparente nueva "conquista". Y por supuesto, los músicos y las meseras con trajes tradicionales rusos.

Y de pronto, lo vio. No, no había imaginado. El único rostro moreno en ese grupo de chicos rubios, no había error ni duda.

"Argol" pensó la chica al verlo, y no pudo evitar sonreír, una parte de ella muy aliviada de que estuviera ahí. Al verla sonreír así, el joven ruso se ilusionó.

-Veo que sí que te gusta bailar, Mariya- dijo Artem al verla sonreír- y lo haces de maravilla, linda-

El chico hizo una señal para que cambiaran la música electrónica por baladas quietas, y aprovechó para rodearla por la cintura con las dos manos y atraerla a sí mismo. Nadezhda reprimió una expresión de repulsión, e hizo su mejor esfuerzo por sonreír mientras que el chico le hablaba al oído.

-Estoy muy contento de que hayas venido- dijo Artem con un tono ilusionado.

-Gracias- dijo Nadezhda, sonriendo- estoy contenta de que me hayas invitado-

-Tenía miedo que no vinieras, que te hubieras quedado con alguien más- dijo él.

Nadezhda se ruborizó a pesar de sus esfuerzos por no notarse nerviosa, pues no pudo evitar pensar en Argol, de como se había preocupado por ella. Sabía que estaba ahí, cuidándola, y eso la hacía sentirse más segura de sí misma. Artem no la vio ruborizarse, pues la estaba abrazando y olisqueando su cabello.

-Pero me encanta que estés conmigo- dijo Artem.

-Y a mí- dijo Nadezhda, intentando que su tono fuera lo más sincero posible, aunque en su fuero interno estaba muriendo por gritar y quitárselo de encima. Tenía que intentar conseguir esa información que necesitaba, y salir de ahí tan pronto como pudiera- no puedo creer que tu padre sea el embajador de Rusia, ¿cómo es él?-

-Oh, mi padre es muy inteligente- dijo Artem, separándose un poco de ella, y mirándola a los ojos- pero algo desconfiado. Y tiene muchos enemigos-

-¿Enemigos?-

-Sí, hombres que han traicionado a nuestra madre patria- dijo Artem, súbitamente orgulloso y soltando su cintura- lo que me recuerda. Anoche tu sirviente nos interrumpió, pero quiero mostrarte algo-

El corazón de Nadezhda dio un vuelco. ¿Podía ser eso que le mostrara el sitio donde estaba su padre? Pronto, comenzó a temblar. ¿Qué pasaba si su padre la veía y revelaba su identidad sin darse cuenta?

-¿Qué me quieres mostrar?- dijo ella.

-Ven conmigo- le dijo Artem.

Ilusionada, Nadezhda lo siguió hacia fuera del gran salón, y hacia el pasillo principal de la embajada. Salvo el par de guardias en la entrada, el pasillo estaba oscuro y desierto. Artem la tomó de la mano y la condujo a un pequeño hueco en el pasillo, donde había una puerta. La chica esperaba que Artem abriera la puerta, pero no lo hizo.

-¿Qué me quieres mostrar?- preguntó ella.

Artem sonrió y, tomándola de nuevo, esta vez por las caderas, la empujó contra la madera de la puerta. Nadezhda se asustó, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. El chico intentó tomar la orilla de la falda de su vestido y levantarla, pero ella se lo impidió.

-No… ¿qué haces?- dijo horrorizada.

-Me gustas mucho, Mariya- dijo Artem.

Nadezhda tembló, y estaba indecisa sobre lo que tenía que hacer ahora. Se quería defender, quitarse a ese asqueroso hombre de encima, pero si lo hacía, no estaba muy segura de que las cosas salieran bien, sobre todo porque había muchos guardias alrededor. Sintió el pánico apoderarse de ella, su corazón latiendo con fuerza, y una fea opresión en la garganta.

-No, por favor- le pidió la chica con voz ahogada, empujándolo con firmeza del pecho para quitárselo de encima.

Antes de que Artem dijera algo o volviera a acercarse, alguien puso su mano en el hombro de él y lo hizo dar un paso hacia atrás, alejándolo de Nadezhda. Ambos se volvieron al recién llegado, y la chica vio con alivio que era Argol.

-Miss Mariya- dijo Argol entre dientes, hablando en un tono grave- ¿se encuentra bien?-

Al parecer, la presencia de Argol molestó a Artem, quien lo empujó con brusquedad para soltarse de él.

-¿Qué es esta impertinencia?- dijo Artem con la cara roja de furia- ¿cómo te atreves a ponerme las manos encima, sucio sirviente?-

Argol enrojeció de furia también e iba a decir algo, pero sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Nadezhda, quien le rogaba con la mirada que no peleara con él y arruinara su oportunidad. Hirviendo de enojo, el santo de plata se inclinó para disculparse, y dio unos pasos atrás.

-Pide disculpas y espérame en la entrada- dijo Nadezhda, irguiendo el cuello- estaré contigo en un momento- tomó el brazo del otro chico- Artem, tengo un poco de sed, ¿podemos tomar algo?-

-Será un placer, linda- dijo Artem, volviendo a sonreír, todo signo de su anterior molestia borrado de su rostro. Nadezhda caminó de vuelta al gran salón del brazo de Artem, dejando a Argol ahí de pie, furioso y entristecido en partes iguales, pero hizo lo que la chica le pidió, y esperó pacientemente en la puerta.

Tras beber un vaso de vodka y recibir la invitación de Artem de volver a una fiesta dentro de dos noches, la chica se despidió el joven ruso.

-Nos veremos en dos días, linda Mariya- dijo Artem- aunque me parecen como si fueran dos años-

Nadezhda se ruborizó levemente, no por enamorada sino por vergüenza de lo cursi que eso sonaba, pero sonrió tan dulcemente como pudo y dejó que le diera un beso en la mejilla

-Hasta el día después de mañana- dijo el chico antes de despedirse de ella.

- _Do svidaniya_ \- dijo Nadezhda, antes de salir del gran salón y caminar hacia el pasillo, donde Argol la estaba esperando, y sintió un gran alivio al verlo. Era como si le quitaran un enorme peso de encima.

El santo de plata le ofreció su brazo, y la chica sin dudarlo lo tomó. Estaba consciente de que Argol la había salvado de una situación bastante desagradable, y realmente se sentía agradecida de que lo hubiera hecho, aunque casi arruina su disfraz en el proceso. Afortunadamente para ella, Artem no pareció notar nada extraño.

En silencio, Argol recuperó el abrigo de Nadezhda de los guardias de la entrada y lo puso sobre los hombros de la chica mientras salían de la embajada rusa.

-¿Argol?- dijo Nadezhda, mirándolo de reojo, una vez que estuvieron bastante lejos del edificio.

-¿Mmm?-

-Gracias- sonrió ella, soltando su brazo y tomando más bien su mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él- gracias por todo-

Argol sonrió, y levantó la mano de Nadezhda para besarla.

-Solo estoy aliviado de que estés a salvo, y de que ese tarado…- dijo Argol, deteniéndose y mirándolo a los ojos. La verdad es que se enfureció al ver a ese chico poniéndole las manos encima de nuevo. Tuvo que realmente contenerse para no golpearlo o convertirlo en una bonita estatua de piedra.

La chica apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él en un gesto aliviado, cosa que le gustó mucho al santo de plata, quien a su vez apoyó su cabeza en la de ella. Nadezhda notó la diferencia enseguida. Con Argol se sentía protegida.

El chico la tomó de la barbilla y la hizo levantar la mirada.

-Nade-

-¿Sí?-

-¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Sí- dijo ella- gracias a ti-

Ambos se sonrieron, un poco sonrojados, y se quedaron mirando entre sí en silencio.

-¿Me das permiso de besarte?- dijo el santo de plata, inesperadamente para ella. La chica parpadeó, sorprendida, pero sonrió. Argol la rodeó con sus brazos, atrayéndola hacia sí mismo, pero con mucha suavidad. Nadezhda cerró los ojos, esperando pacientemente el momento en el que los labios del chico se unirían con los suyos.

Cuando ocurrió, el beso fue lo más delicioso que ambos habían experimentado. No solo eran sus labios, los corazones de los dos estaban latiendo con tanta fuerza que parecían escapar de sus pechos. Todo aquello provocó en ambos sensaciones nuevas e interesantes.

El beso fue breve y muy dulce. Argol acarició la mejilla de la chica. ¡Su valiente chica! Lo que daría por que dejara de arriesgarse así, pero la admiraba por su coraje, a pesar de no tener cosmo como ellos.

-Te quiero, Nade- dijo el chico.

-Te quiero, Argol- dijo ella.

Con las mejillas rojas y calientes, ambos caminaron de regreso al hotel, y se despidieron en la entrada del lobby, nuevamente con Argol besándole la mano derecha. Los dos se miraron y sonrieron, quedándose con ganas de un nuevo beso, pero estaban agotados. Con una sonrisa, se despidieron, Nadezhda desapareciendo hacia su habitación, y Argol al Santuario de Athena.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Virgo, Santuario de Athena_

 _Horas antes_

A Shaka no le había hecho mucha gracia lo que el Patriarca le había encargado hacer. Sabía que Argol estaba en una especie de misión, y habían dejado a Arthur a su cargo por unos días. Lena estaba a escasas semanas de tener al bebé, y esa situación no ayudaba ni un poco al santo de Virgo con sus nervios, aunque no lo mostrara.

En fin. Entrenar a Arthur y mantenerlo fuera de problemas. Shaka suspiró. Al menos sabía que Christoffer le iba a ayudar en esa tarea.

-Vamos, Shaka, no creo que sea tan malo- le dijo Lena, caminando con dificultad hacia el pasillo principal del templo de Virgo, y tomando asiento junto a la for de loto de Shaka.

-No me gustaría que te agitaras, _pyaar_ \- dijo Shaka.

Arthur se rascó la cabeza. No le gustaba tampoco ser asignado a otro maestro, aunque le explicaron que ese cambio no iba a ser permanente. Christoffer suspiró resignado. A ver si no causaba más problemas.

-Maestro Shaka- dijo Arthur- ¿no es hora de que me ponga a entrenar?-

-Paciencia- le dijo Shaka.

-Pero maestro…- comenzó a decir Arthur.

Christoffer le iba a decir que se calmara, pero no supo como llegó Lena tan rápido junto a Arthur, y le dio un zape bien dado antes de que cualquiera de los chicos pudiera decir algo.

-Ay, ay- se quejó Arthur- ¡señorita Lena!-

-Te dijeron que tuvieras paciencia, enano- dijo la amazona- ¿no entendiste?-

Arthur bufó, pero no dijo nada mas. Lena lo evaluó con la mirada, entrecerrando los ojos, pero finalmente quedó satisfecha del efecto provocado por su zape. Shaka y Christoffer rieron en voz baja, el primero mirando a la chica con adoración. Arthur acababa de aprender la primera regla en el templo de Virgo: no hacer enojar a Lena.

x-x-x

 _Habitación de Hotel, centro de Atenas_

 _Al día siguiente_

Nadezhda despertó de golpe, como si acabara de despertar de una pesadilla, aunque no tenía nada que ver con ello. Una vez que recordó lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, la chica se llevó distraídamente los dedos a los labios. ¿Realmente había pasado lo que recordaba?

Argol la había besado. ¡La había besado!

Su corazón latía con fuerza de emoción al recordar aquello. Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Siendo sincera con ella misma, la verdad era que tenía algo de miedo. Nunca antes se había involucrado con un chico de ninguna manera. ¿Para qué? Un chico podía significar un riesgo de que su familia fuera descubierta. Pero Argol era diferente.

Era un hombre alto, apuesto y fuerte, que podía protegerla y parecía quererla. No que lo necesitara, pero era lindo. Inconscientemente sonrió al pensar en ello. Nunca antes se había sentido así, aunque nunca antes le había dado una oportunidad a ningún chico de acercarse tanto a ella.

No tardó en estar lista, y pronto llegó Jonas Grey a verla, preocupado porque la noche anterior Nadezhda no se había reportado con él.

-Buenos días, hija- dijo Grey, sonriendo amablemente al verla, pero había algo raro en su sonrisa. Estaba más preocupado que de costumbre.

-Buenos días- dijo la chica, dudosa- ¿cómo está mi mamá?-

-Tu mamá está bien- dijo mister Grey- obviamente no le hemos dicho nada sobre lo que estás haciendo…-

Nadezhda se mordió el labio. Ya se imaginaba el sermón de su mamá cuando se enterara. Levantó la mirada, y vio a Grey dudoso y preocupado.

-¿Qué sucedió, mister Grey?- preguntó ella.

-Hiciste bien el día de ayer en la embajada- dijo Grey en un tono sombrío- nuestro doble agente dice que Artem Belikov está enamorado de ti, y se le nota. Cuando te fuiste, lo escucharon decir que le gustabas mucho-

-¿Pero?-

-Pero también se notó la interferencia del santo de Athena- dijo Jonas Grey. Nadezhda palideció- Artem está muy celoso. Mi información me dijo que cree que es tu sirviente, pero como es la segunda vez que interfiere, teme que tengas sentimientos hacia él, y todo tu trabajo se está desmoronando-

-No, claro que no- dijo Nadezhda- me invitó nuevamente a la celebración de la guardia nacional mañana-

Jonas Grey suspiró.

-Bueno, eso es bueno- dijo el hombre inglés- pero no seas necia y escucha mi advertencia. Ese chico, el santo de Athena, te puede causar problemas. Su presencia ya comenzó a levantar sospechas en la embajada, y puede que te descubran por su culpa-

-¿Y qué debo hacer entonces?- dijo ella.

-Pídele que deje de seguirte ahí- dijo el hombre- que te deje hacerlo sola-

Nadezhda iba a asentir, pero sacudió la cabeza. Aunque lo hiciera, el chico no la escucharía. Estaría muy preocupado por ella.

-Argol no me haría caso, mister Grey- dijo ella, bajando la mirada- creo que él está preocupado por mí, y quiere protegerme-

-Pues si sigue así, va a hacer que perdamos a tu padre. Nos queda muy poco tiempo- dijo Grey-

-¿Y qué puedo hacer?- dijo ella.

-¿Qué otra cosa puedes hacer? Romperle el corazón-

Nadezhda palideció, y sintió un feo vuelco. Se llevó una mano al abdomen, y otra a la boca. La sola sugerencia de Grey de lastimar a Argol le causaba náuseas.

-¿Qué?-

-Lo que escuchaste- dijo Jonas Grey firmemente- romperle el corazón para que deje de seguirte. Ya le pedirás perdón después, cuando recuperemos a tu padre-

La chica escuchaba todo lo que el hombre le decía, pero no dejó de sacudir la cabeza. ¿Qué estaba proponiendo Jonas Grey?¿Herir los sentimientos de Argol? ¡Jamás! No podía hacer eso.

-No puedo, no puedo lastimarlo- dijo Nadezhda- es una buena persona, y solo quiere ayudarme. Lo que sugieres es muy cruel…-

Jonas Grey suspiró y extendió su mano hacia el hombro de la chica en un gesto paternal.

-Entiendo como te sientes, hija- dijo Jonas Grey- tienes solo dos opciones. O le rompes el corazón para regresar a la embajada a averiguar donde está tu padre, o no permitiré que regreses ahí y te arriesgues a que te descubran y te hagan daño, aunque eso significaría perder a tu padre-

-Pero…-

-Pero nada- dijo Grey, cruzándose de brazos- esta idea no me gusta nada, y el hecho de que el santo de Athena esté interfiriendo no ayuda nada a la causa-

La chica se mordió el labio. Sabía que Jonas Grey tenía razón. Todo se decidía a una elección: o ayudar a su padre, o no lastimar a Argol. Y sabía cual tenía que elegir.

-De acuerdo, mister Grey- dijo Nadezhda finalmente- lo haré-

Jonas Grey suspiró, aliviado, y se despidió de la chica. Una vez que se quedó sola, Nadezhda se dejó caer sobre su cama y se echó a llorar. ¿Cómo podía hacer eso? ¡Ella lo quería! Pero no tenía opción.

Esa tarde, antes de ir a la embajada, tendría que hacerlo. Decirle a Argol que se equivocó, que no lo quería, y que la dejara en paz.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

Notas de Autor:

Dobro pozhalovat': (ruso) bienvenido/a

Do svidaniya: (ruso) adiós

¡Hola a todos! Como pueden ver, cada vez la cosa se enreda más. Y digamos que las cosas van a seguir complicándose. Espero que les esté gustando esta historia. Muchas gracias por sus reviews. Les mando un abrazo.

Abby L.


	11. 11: Mentiras

CAPÍTULO 11: MENTIRAS

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Habitación de hotel, centro de Atenas_

 _-No puedo hacer esto- dijo Nadezhda- ¿no has pensado que, quizá, Argol o los santos de Athena puedan ayudar a realizar esta misión?-_

 _Jonas Grey se cruzó de brazos en un gesto paternal. Una parte de él estaba segura de que quería abortar la misión: no le hacía nada de gracia que Nadezhda estuviera arriesgando el pellejo. Después de todo, era una chica sin ningún entrenamiento. La parte racional de su cerebro le estaba gritando "eres un idiota, ¡detén esto ya!" mientras que su orgullo insistía en que no tendría otra oportunidad como esa de liberar a Ivan Aleksandrov y humillar a Kalashnikov._

 _Respiró hondo. Evidentemente Nadezhda no entendía lo peligroso que era involucrar a otra persona, aunque fuera alguien tan poderoso. ¡La chica lo acababa de conocer! Y además, la desaparición de su padre había coincidido con la aparición de ese santo de Athena. Entrecerró los ojos._

 _-Ya conoces mi decisión, hija- dijo Jonas Grey- no quiero volverte a mandar ahí dentro. Si vas a ir, tiene que ser sin el santo de Athena. Si lo arruinas, o Artem Belikov sospecha que estás usándolo para localizar a tu padre, los matará a los dos. ¿Entiendes el riesgo en el que estás?-_

 _La chica tragó saliva y asintió._

 _-Tu madre está a salvo, por ahora- dijo Jonas Grey- pero no tiene idea de lo que estás haciendo. Tus padres me desollarán vivos cuando se enteren…-_

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

x-x-x

 _Templo del Patriarca, Santuario de Athena_

Argol se levantó temprano ese día para cumplir con todas sus obligaciones, y subió al templo del Patriarca para darle el reporte de lo sucedido. Excepto el beso, obviamente.

Tanto Shion como Athena escucharon horrorizados lo que había pasado el día anterior: sobre todo como Arte Belikov se había lanzado sobre Nadezhda: el Patriarca hizo un gesto de fastidio, y Athena dejó escapar una exclamación que Shion juzgó no propia de una señorita, menos de una diosa, pero tenía que admitir que la descripción se ajustaba al sujeto.

-¡Ese maldito!- dijo la joven diosa.

-Señorita Athena…- le dijo Shion en advertencia.

La diosa se cruzó de brazos, pero solo bufó. Argol sonrió, agradecido, y se inclinó.

-Por ello, señorita Athena- dijo el santo de Perseo- le pido permiso para poder volver a ir con ella a la embajada rusa. Tengo un muy mal presentimiento de todo eso. Ella no quiere… no quiere hacerlo de otra manera, tiene miedo que algo le pase a su papá-

-Es entendible- dijo Shion, y suspiró- de acuerdo, ve, pero tengan cuidado. La historia nos ha enseñado que los rusos son siempre más listos y maliciosos de lo que parecen-

Argol ponderó las palabras del Patriarca, y asintió.

Tras agradecerles, el santo de plata salió y bajó hacia el templo de Virgo, para recoger a Arthur, quien aún seguía entrenando con Shaka y Christoffer, bajo la atenta mirada de Lena. La amazona estaba sentada en el suelo, apoyando sus codos en su enorme panza, y mirando a los tres chicos entrenando con una expresión que claramente mostraba que estaba ansiosa por entrenar también con ellos.

Argol se detuvo en la entrada del templo de Virgo, y miró a su pequeño estudiante esforzándose en encender su cosmo, cosa que aún le costaba trabajo, pero notaba algo de mejoría en sus esfuerzo.

Finalmente entró, y el entrenamiento de los chicos se detuvo.

-Buenas tardes- sonrió Shaka al verlo llegar- ¿ya vienes por Arthur?-

Argol asintió.

-Veo que has progresado mucho con Shaka y Christoffer, mocoso- dijo Argol con una sonrisa. Arthur asintió, y se acercó a su maestro con una sonrisa- bueno, despídete, es hora de ir a casa a descansar-

El adolescente asintió de nuevo sin dejar de sonreír.

-Gracias por todo, señor Shaka, señorita Lena- dijo Arthur, y Argol no pudo evitar notar que dijo el nombre de la amazona con algo de miedo, cosa que le pareció muy simpática.

Tras agradecer a Shaka por su ayuda, Argol y su aprendiz bajaron por los doce templos rumbo a los terrenos del Santuario.

-¿Maestro?-

-¿Sí?-

-¿Porqué estoy entrenando con Shaka y Christoffer?- preguntó Arthur.

-Porque estoy ocupado con una misión secreta- dijo Argol.

-Oh, ¿puedo ir a ayudarlo?- dijo el aprendiz, esperanzado- podría ayudarlo a…-

-No- dijo Argol con firmeza- no creo que sea buena que puedas venir, e incluso si quisiera, el Patriarca me dijo que no. Es una misión secreta y…-

-¿Tiene algo que ver con la chica guapa con la que vino a la boda?-

¡ZAPE!

-Ay, ay… ¡maestro!- se quejó Arthur, frotándose la nuca.

-¿Qué parte de "secreto" no entendiste?- dijo Argol, mirándolo feo- no seas indiscreto-

Arthur gruñó, algo enfurruñado, pero no dijo nada más mientras que cruzaban el templo de Aries, que estaba siendo resguardado por Kiki, ya que Mu aún se encontraba en su luna de miel.

Cuando ambos llegaron a la casa de Argol, Arthur se volvió hacia él.

-¿Maestro?- dijo el chico- Kiki me invitó a ir mañana a Francia, va a visitar a Margot. ¿Puedo ir?-

Argol lo miró, y entrecerró los ojos. Quizá no sería tan mala idea darle permiso, así se aseguraba que estuviera bien cuidado, fuera de peligro, y que no causara desastres en el Santuario.

-Está bien- dijo Argol- mañana en la mañana me avisas cuando te vayas-

-Claro, maestro- dijo el chico.

Argol suspiró, y se cambió rápidamente. Quedaban pocas horas para que oscureciera, y tenía que apresurarse si quería alcanzar a Nadezhda. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Arthur, por su parte, había escuchado que su maestro estaba en una misión y en su corazón había tomado una decisión, y ésta no involucraba quedarse con los brazos cruzados.

x-x-x

 _Casa en Atenas_

Estaba a punto de oscurecer, y Mac comenzaba a impacientarse por su falta de éxito. Su orgullo como hacker y programadora se estaba volviendo pedazos. Shura sonrió comprensivamente, y le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda.

-Ya, ya, _cariño_ \- dijo Shura, poniendo sus manos en los hombros de la chica- está bien-

-No, no está bien- dijo Mac- ¡ese maldito hacker ruso! ¿Cómo es posible que me gane?-

Shura sonrió. Sabía que Mac era un genio, pero también que era muy orgullosa cuando se trataba de su trabajo, y se enojaba muchísimo si las cosas no salían como debían.

-Maldita sea- dijo la chica, dejándose caer sobre el respaldo de su silla con una expresión derrotada- ¿qué no he visto?-

Shura se quedó pensativo.

-¿Has intentado cambiar el alfabeto?- dijo Shura- tú no hablas ruso, ¿o sí?-

-No, claro que no- dijo Mac- los rusos siempre usan sus propios caracteres cuando… oh, por todos los dioses-

Shura alzó las cejas.

-¿Qué pasó?-

-Creo… creo que ya lo tengo- dijo Mac, comenzando a teclear rápidamente, como hacía cuando se le ocurría algo. Shura esperó pacientemente, mientras que el programa de identificación comenzaba a sonar- lo estaba buscando con los caracteres rusos y griegos. Y no estaba usando esos, estaba usando…-

-Oh…- dijo Shura.

-Ya sé quien es el espía- dijo la chica, sacando su teléfono celular. El santo de Capricornio sonrió, mirando mientras la chica tecleaba los números en su teléfono para llamar a la persona.

-¿Cómo se llama el inglés que te contactó?-

-Grey. Jonas Grey- dijo Mac, y se volvió a su teléfono- ¿hola? Sí, ya sé quien es el hacker que nos ha estado dando tantos problemas…-

x-x-x

 _Hotel en Atenas_

Argol llegó unos quince minutos antes de la hora acordada a recoger a la chica para acompañarla a la embajada rusa. No le gustaba ni un poco ver a la chica, _su_ chica, tan cerca de otro hombre. Tragó saliva. Incluso una parte de él pensaba que sería buena idea aprovechar la distracción que Nadezhda creaba, y buscar en el edificio si su padre estaba aún ahí. No, le había prometido a Nade que no haría algo así, que no haría nada que arriesgara a su papá.

El santo suspiró, y se llevó los dedos a los labio distraídamente. Seguía sintiendo que todo eso había sido un sueño: un hermoso sueño. Pero no, realmente había pasado, realmente le había pedido permiso de besarla, y ella lo había dejado. Ella misma le había tomado de la mano mientras caminaban. ¡Ah, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando!

Finalmente su espera terminó y la chica bajó al lobby del hotel, donde Argol estaba. De inmediato, el santo de plata sintió que algo no estaba bien. Venía caminando hacia él, cabizbaja y visiblemente entristecida. Fuera de eso, Nadezhda estaba muy hermosa. Traía esta vez un vestido negro con mangas cortas, con una falda que llegaba apenas arriba de la rodilla, botas negras, y un cinturón rojo. Su maquillaje era perfecto, y su peinado, sus largos cabellos estaban completamente sueltos esta vez.

Tan pronto como se acercó a él, Argol tomó su mano y la besó. Con su otra mano, la tomó de la barbilla para hacerla levantar la mirada.

-¿Nade?- dijo Argol- ¿te encuentras bien?-

-Sí- dijo ella, en un tono que Argol notó que no era para nada seguro- eh… ¿Argol?¿te puedo pedir algo?-

-Lo que quieras- dijo él.

-Déjame ir hoy sola- dijo la chica.

Argol parpadeó. ¿Qué estaba dicendo?

-Nade, yo…-

-Por favor, déjame ir sola- repitió Nadezhda con seguridad- es algo que necesito hacer por mí misma. Y necesito que prometas que no vas a intervenir-

El santo de plata tardó unos segundos en responder, tan sorprendido como estaba.

-¿Qué dices? No, claro que no- dijo Argol- ¿qué no viste lo que estuvo a punto de pasar la última vez? Además, no quiero que te hagan daño, yo…-

Nadezhda se mordió el labio, ansiosa. Ya lo sabía: Argol jamás la dejaría ir sola. Tenía que hacer lo que le prometió a Jonas Grey. Si no le rompía el corazón, Argol la iba a seguir, e iba a arruinar todo. Tenía que ser valiente y hacerlo.

Levantó la vista y miró a Argol a los ojos. ¿Cómo lo iba a hacer? Argol era demasiado bueno, tenía buen corazón, se notaba que había algo de tristeza en sus ojos por su pasado pero en esencia era una buena persona. ¿Cómo podía atreverse a hacerle algo así? ¡Pobre Argol! Sacudió la cabeza. ¡Lo tenía que hacer! Si no, Jonas Grey no la dejaría ir, y quizá no podrían rescatar a su papá.

-Quiero ir sola, ¿no lo entiendes?- dijo Nadezhda, esforzándose por hacer su tono especialmente rudo y molesto- no necesito que vayas y arruines todo de nuevo, Argol-

El santo se quedó sorprendido.

-Yo no…- comenzó él.

-Creo que tengo que explicártelo- dijo la chica- desde que te apareciste, no has causado más que problemas. Te digo que quiero ir sola, y tú tienes que prometerme que no vas a seguirme-

-No puedo hacer eso- dijo Argol- te quiero, no deseo que nada…-

-Pero yo no te quiero- lo interrumpió Nadezhda en el tono más despectivo que encontró. Sus mejillas se encontraban rojas y calientes por la mentira que estaba diciendo, pero se esforzó por no pensar en ello.

Argol se sorprendió, y sintió un dolor agudo en su pecho. ¿Qué estaba diciendo?

-¿Qué dices?-

-Que no te quiero- dijo ella- me equivoqué. No has hecho mas que estorbar y arruinarlo todo. ¡Quiero que me dejes en paz!-

-Nade, yo…-

-¡No te quiero!- repitió Nadezhda con cuidado- te hice creer eso porque creí que podías serme útil para salvar a mi papá, pero ya vi que no, que has arruinado todo, así que déjame en paz. Vuelve al Santuario, con el mocoso impertinente y con tus deberes- añadió antes de darle la espalda.

Argol se quedó helado. No podía creer todo lo que Nadezhda acababa de decir. ¿Era una pesadilla? Parpadeó, y se cruzó de brazos, tembloroso. ¿Qué tenía que hacer?¿Regresar al Santuario y ya? Tragó saliva.

-Entiendo- dijo Argol, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para que su voz no se quebrara, aunque en vano, lo que hizo que Nadezhda sufriera por el daño que acababa de hacerle- discúlpeme por haberla molestado, señorita-

Y antes de que la chica dijera algo más, el santo se despidió de ella, inclinando la cabeza, y desapareció de ahí, seguramente utilizando su velocidad para salir de ahí lo más rápido posible. Una vez que desapareció, Nadezhda suavizó la mirada, y se esforzó para detener las lágrimas. Su corazón se había roto también. Se odió a sí misma por hacerle eso, pero ya le pediría perdón cuando su padre estuviera a salvo.

Levantó la vista, y vio que el taxi que Jonas Grey le había enviado ya la estaba esperando.

-Bueno- dijo ella- es hora…-

x-x-x

 _Templo de Libra, Santuario de Athena_

Esa noche, Dohko y Tora se reunieron para cenar. Dohko había preparado algo de comida china, y se había burlado de los débiles intentos de la chica por cocinar. La comida inglesa siempre ha sido infame por su mal sabor, y una pirata inglesa no la mejora mucho.

-Ya, no te burles, _love_ \- dijo Tora, poniendo los ojos en blanco- ninguno de mis compatriotas se lucía por sus habilidades culinarias-

-Ahora es igual- dijo Dohko entre risas- la comida inglesa es una de las peores del mundo-

-Me dio gusto ver que Arthur está mejor- dijo Tora- realmente se ha vuelto muy dependiente de Argol-

-¿En serio?- dijo Dohko- no había notado eso-

Tora sonrió levemente.

-Sí- dijo ella- Arthur tiene problemas para confiar en las personas. Le costó mucho trabajo confiar en mí en un principio-

-¿Porqué?-

Tora suspiró mientras hacía una mueca, y Dohko supo que se trataba de alguna historia de su pasado con el hechicero japonés que los había esclavizado en el pasado.

-Arthur tenía ocho años. Tenía un amigo en el que confiaba donde vivía, en Bristol, cerca de donde estaba mi familia adoptiva- dijo Tora- era un chico de doce o trece años. Él fue quien vendió a Arthur a los piratas-

-¿Qué?- dijo Dohko, alzando las cejas, mientras Tora asentía.

-No solo eso- dijo Tora- antes de unirme a ellos, los piratas lo… lo golpearon. Fue terrible, casi lo mataron. Le quebraron ambas piernas y lo tiraron al calabozo del barco. Luego lo llevaron con el médico, quien tuvo que… volver a romperle los huesos para que quedaran bien, porque ya habían comenzado a soldar mal-

Dohko se llevó la mano a la boca. Pobre Arthur, nunca había pensado en ello. Ahora entendía muy bien el comportamiento del chiquillo, y su desconfianza para con todos. Y recordó la historia de Argol y el lince que lo había atacado cuando era pequeño. Sonrió. Aquellos dos eran más parecidos de lo que creían.

-¿Porqué no se lo dijiste a Argol cuando preguntó?- dijo Dohko.

-Porque es Arthur quien debe decírselo… cuando esté listo- dijo la chica.

x-x-x

 _Embajada rusa en Atenas_

Nadezhda había hecho un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no llorar mientras el taxi la llevaba del hotel a la embajada para la fiesta a la que Arte Belikov la había invitado, la fiesta de _Maslenitsa_. Mientras viajaba en el auto, la chica jugaba con sus dedos. Estaba nerviosa, pero ese día podría finalmente descubrir donde estaba su papá, contarle todo a Jonas Grey, y sus espías lograrían rescatarlo. Y le pediría perdón a Argol por lo que había hecho.

Tragó saliva, y se preparó mentalmente.

Esta vez, Artem Belikov la estaba esperando en la misma puerta de la embajada, con una mirada ansiosa, como un cachorro enamorado. Nadezhda sintió una punzada de culpa. Artem parecía un chico enamorado, y se sentía mal en no solo haber lastimado a Argol, sino que también le rompería el corazón al chico ruso al final de todo.

Pero no había tiempo de pensar en ello. La chica aceptó la mano que Artem le ofrecía para ayudarla a bajar del carro, y dejó que le quitara el abrigo de los hombros. El hombre tomó su mano derecha con ambas manos, y se la besó repetidamente.

-Oh, Mariya, estoy tan contento de que vinieras- dijo Artem con una expresión ilusionada- pensé que no te importaba, que preferías pasar el tiempo con otro hombre-

Nadezhda se ruborizó, pues sabía muy bien de quién estaba hablando.

-Para nada- dijo Nadezhda- ese molesto sirviente no va a venir a interrumpir de nuevo-

Artem volvió a sonreír, ilusionado, y le ofreció su brazo, el cual la chica tomó sin dudar, y ambos caminaron hacia la sala de reuniones, que esta vez estaba casi estallando por el estruendo de la fiesta que estaban celebrando. Después de todo, _Maslenitsa_ es un carnaval. El chico ruso tomó un par de vasos con vodka, y le ofreció uno a la chica, quien lo tomó.

-A tu salud, Mariya preciosa- dijo Artem, alzando el vaso y bebiendo su contenido.

Nadezhda sonrió levemente, y se llevó el vaso a los labios, bebiendo un sorbo. Miró a su alrededor. La fiesta comprendía una gran cantidad de gente, al menos comparada con los días anteriores en los que había ido. La mayoría de los invitados ya estaban algo ebrios, y la chica no pudo sino alzar las cejas. Nunca había asistido a una celebración de _Maslenitsa_ , pero no había recordado algo así.

-¿En qué piensas, linda?- le dijo Artem, rodeándola con un brazo y atrayéndola a sí mismo. La chica no se resistió, e hizo un esfuerzo para que su molestia no se notara.

-En nada- dijo ella, ruborizándose levemente- parece que la están pasando bien-

-Claro que sí- dijo Artem, sonriendo mientras se servía otro vaso con vodka, aunque esta vez no lo bebió- ¡es un carnaval, cariño! Deberías relajarte un poco, ponerte cómoda-

La chica sonrió, y bebió un poco más de vodka, como para indicarle que estaba dentro de la celebración también. Artem se dio por satisfecho, y se distrajo un poco con la música. La chica miró a su alrededor. Su mente aún estaba con Argol, y lo que había hecho hacía un rato.

No, debía sacudirse esa idea, o la iban a descubrir. Ya se disculparía con él más tarde.

-Por cierto, Mariya- dijo Artem, llamando la atención de Nadezhda de nuevo, poniéndose de pie y ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarla a levantarse- hay algo que quería mostrarte, antes de que tu sirviente nos interrumpiera tan groseramente-

Nadezhda sonrió para disculparse, y tomó la mano de Artem, su corazón latiendo con fuerza. ¿Ese era el momento de la verdad?¿Le iba a mostrar dónde estaba su padre?

-¿Qué me quieres mostrar?- preguntó ella.

-Oh, ya verás- dijo el chico, sonriendo inocentemente- primero que nada, quiero presentarte a mi padre-

La chica se quedó helada.

-¿Tu padre?-

-Sí, mi padre, el embajador- dijo el chico- tiene que viajar a Moscú esta noche, pero quiero presentarte con él antes de que se vaya-

Nadezhda asintió casi automáticamente. ¿El embajador viajaba a Moscú? ¡Seguramente era porque se iba a llevar a su papá! Tenía que buscar una excusa para irse y apresurarse a contactar a Jonas Grey antes de que eso pasara.

Artem Belikov la acompañó fuera de la sala de fiestas, y al oscuro pasillo que la conectaba con la entrada de la embajada, excepto porque esta vez estaba completamente iluminada. Nadezhda tembló levemente al ver caminar hacia ella a Oleg Belikov, el embajador ruso, quien vestía elegantemente, y estaba rodeado de al menos ocho hombres vistiendo uniformes militares color verde. La chica tragó saliva mientras Artem la presentaba.

-Papá, espera un minuto- dijo Artem. Oleg Belikov se volvió hacia él- hay alguien a quien te quiero presentar-

Nadezhda sonrió amablemente mientras que Artem se paraba detrás de ella y la tomaba de los hombros.

-Esta hermosa chica es Mariya Vasileva- dijo el chico, mientras que su padre parecía mirar a Nadezhda tan fijamente como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos- Mariya, él es mi papá, Oleg Belikov, embajador de Rusia-

-Es un honor, señor Belikov- dijo Nadezhda, inclinando levemente su cabeza.

-Bienvenida, señorita Vasileva- dijo el embajador- mi hijo me ha hablado mucho de usted-

La chica sonrió, aun nerviosa, cuando de pronto el hombre la tomó de la barbilla y la hizo levantar la mirada. El gesto fue más brusco de lo que la chica se esperaba, pero no se movió. El hombre la miró fijamente por unos segundos.

-Sí, sí- dijo Oleg Belikov, soltando su barbilla y sonriendo- ahora lo veo. Eres igual a tu padre-

Nadezhda sintió que le dolía el pecho, y un feo vacío en el estómago.

-¿Cómo dice?- dijo ella, dudosa y dando un involuntario paso hacia atrás.

-Que eres igual a tu padre, Nadezhda Aleksandrova- dijo Oleg Belikov.

La chica palideció mortalmente. ¡El hombre sabía quien era!¡Sabía su verdadero nombre! Tenía que huir, salir de ahí antes de que la detuvieran. Había varios hombres entre ella y la salida, pero podía lograrlo.

-Yo no…-

-¡No mientas!- dijo Oleg Belikov, súbitamente cambiado su expresión, dando un paso adelante, y haciendo que ella diera otro paso atrás- eres Nadezhda Ivanovna Aleksandrova, la hija de Ivan Aleksandrov- su rostro se torció en una sonrisa- ¿qué haces aquí, _devushka_? No me digas que ese Jonas Grey te envió…-

Eso era suficiente. ¡Tenía que correr ya! La chica miró la salida, y vio una apertura entre el grupo de soldados. Estuvo a punto de lanzarse, cuando Artem, quien estaba detrás de ella, la atrapó rápidamente, forzando a poner sus brazos en la espalda.

-Oh, no, no lo harás- dijo el chico, hablándole al oído- querías engañarme, ¿no es así? Pero te salió todo mal, linda. Nosotros sabíamos quien eras desde el momento en el que entraste al edificio el primer día…-

La chica palideció. ¡No podía estar pasando esto! Con todas sus fuerzas utilizó una llave en Artem, tumbándolo al suelo y forzándolo a soltarla. Uno de los soldados trató de golpearla, pero ella lo evadió y lo tumbó de una patada. Iba a volverse al tercer soldado cuando Oleg Belikov se acercó a ella y le colocó un taser en la parte descubierta por el vestido de su espalda, propiciándole una fuerte descarga eléctrica. Nadezhda gritó de dolor. ¡Era terrible! Todos sus músculos se contrajeron al mismo tiempo contra su voluntad, y no pudo evitar caer al suelo pesadamente, todo su cuerpo doliéndole.

Un par de soldados la tomaron de los hombros y la obligaron a levantarse.

-¿En qué estábamos?- dijo Artem, limpiándose un hilo de sangre de la comisura de sus labios- ah, sí. Creíste que te ibas a burlar de nosotros, Nadezhda. Creíste que podías improvisar ser espía, pero te equivocaste. Caíste justo en nuestras manos-

-Y nos hiciste el favor de hacerlo todo más fácil, dejando fuera al santo de Athena- agregó Oleg Belikov.

Nadezhda levantó la mirada, furiosa, hacia los dos hombres. ¡La habían engañado! Y peor, la habían atrapado. ¿Porqué rayos había escuchado a Jonas Grey? Ahora Argol no estaba para ayudarla.

-¿Qué se siente, _devushka_?- dijo Artem Belikov- querías engañarme, y fuiste tú quien terminó siendo engañada. Yo soy el espía que encontró a tu familia. Yo soy Quantic. Y finalmente…- pero se interrumpió.

De pronto, y sin que ninguno se lo esperaba, alguien apareció de la nada, y comenzó a golpear a los guardias con fuerza, Tenía una buena técnica de pelea, y un pequeño brillo plateado a su alrededor. Los soldados estaban intentando detenerlo, pero era demasiado rápido para ellos. Nadezhda lo reconoció enseguida. Era el aprendiz de Argol.

-¡No, niño!¡Vete!- gritó ella con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban- ¡corre!¡Busca ayuda!-

El chico se volvió hacia ella, sonriente, pero siguió peleando contra los guardias. Oleg Belikov puso los ojos en blanco y sacó su arma. Antes de que pudieran hacer algo, el embajador apuntó al chico y disparó.

-¡NOOOO!- gritó Nadezhda.

Arthur palideció, haciendo una mueca de dolor, y cayó al suelo de espaldas. Oleg y Artem se acercaron a mirar al chico, arrastrando con ellos a Nadezhda, quien miró aprensivamente a Arthur. Sus ojos estaban desmesuradamente abiertos, y detrás de él, en el suelo, comenzaba a formarse un charco de sangre.

-¡No!¿Qué le hiciste?- gritó Nadezhda- ¡es solo un niño!-

-Es un aprendiz del Santuario de Athena- dijo Oleg Belikov- no podemos arriesgarnos- se volvió a uno de los guardias- llévenselo de aquí, denle su merecido, y asegúrense de que los santos encuentren lo que quede de él-

Hizo una señal, y los soldados comenzaron a golpear al chico, ignorando los gritos de Nadezhda para que lo dejaran en paz, o sus esfuerzos por soltarse de ellos. Artem se acercó a ella y la obligó a levantar la mirada.

-Alégrate, Nadezhda- dijo Artem con una sonrisa maliciosa- tu deseo se va a cumplir. Liberaremos a tu padre. Eres tú quien va a ir a Moscú en su lugar-

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

Devushka: (ruso) niña.

¡Hola a todos! Tengo que confesar que este no es el capítulo original: mi computadora falleció, y aún no recupero mis archivos, así que tuve que volver a escribirlo de lo que recuerdo. Espero no haber creado más plot-holes de los que ya había jeje… Espero que les esté gustando esta historia. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Les mando un abrazo.

Abby L.


	12. 12: Consecuencias

CAPÍTULO 12: CONSECUENCIAS

 _Lugar desconocido_

 _Poco antes_

Jonas Grey esperaba impacientemente la llamada de Nadezhda que le diría que ya había regresado a salvo al hotel. No estaba seguro de que estaba haciendo lo correcto en enviar a una chica sin ningún entrenamiento de espía a la embajada rusa. Gruñó en voz baja mientras apuraba su vaso de cerveza.

Cuando Ivan Aleksandrov se enterara, lo iba a desollar vivo. Y con razón. ¿Cómo se le ocurría poner en peligro a su hija? Sacudió la cabeza.

Llevaba más de veinte años peleando contra Kalashnikov y su régimen de terror. Desde el Kremlin, Kalashnikov había causado la muerte de muchos espías colegas suyos, y al mismo tiempo de muchos disidentes rusos. Y sabía que, si se llevaban a Ivan Aleksandrov, una vez que entrara al Kremlin las posibilidades de salir con vida eran muy escasas.

- _Those bloody russians_ \- dijo Jonas Grey entre dientes mientras extendía la mano para servirse más cerveza, cuando escuchó el celular. El hombre extendió su brazo para tomar el aparato, cuando vio que no se trataba de Nadezhda, sino de Mackenzie Arnaud, la chica que iba a descifrar la identidad del espía- ¿hola? ¿Lo logró, señorita Arnaud?-

- _¿Hola? Sí, ya sé quien es el hacker que nos ha estado dando tantos problemas…_ \- dijo la chica a través del auricular- _su IP indica que está en la calle Nikiforou Litra 28. Según mi computadora, eso está en…_ -

-¿Qué?¿En la embajada rusa?- dijo Jonas Grey, poniéndose de pie de golpe, tirando su silla en el proceso, y palideciendo mortalmente- ¿está segura?-

-Sin ninguna duda- dijo la voz de Mac a través del auricular.

-¿Cómo se llama en realidad el hacker?- dijo el inglés.

- _Artem Belikov_ \- dijo Mac.

-Oh, por todos los dioses- dijo el inglés, dejando caer su teléfono celular por un momento. Se puso apresuradamente su abrigo, y tras tomar el aparato, salió corriendo. ¡Nadezhda estaba en la embajada! Iba directo a una trampa

Y recordó como él mismo había insistido en que el santo de Athena no fuera con ella para protegerla si las cosas se ponían feas.

-¿Qué he hecho?- dijo en voz alta mientras tomaba un taxi, mientras que marcaba un número- a todos los agentes, tenemos un código RAF. ¡Apresúrense a la embajada rusa en Atenas!-

x-x-x

 _Templo de Acuario, Santuario de Athena_

Camus supo que Liliwen estaba teniendo una visión cuando notó que la chica comenzó a parpadear repetidamente, para después tener la mirada perdida. El santo se puso de pie y se apresuró a su lado mientras pasaba el episodio. No tardó mucho, cuando la chica parpadeó de nuevo, y se volvió hacia él.

-Camus…- dijo Liliwen, casi sin aliento.

-¿Otra visión?- dijo el santo de Acuario, y ella asintió- ¿qué fue esta vez?¿qué viste?-

-Vi a un niño rodeado de un halo de plata- dijo Liliwen, mirando fijamente a Camus con una expresión preocupada- está sangrando, y lo están golpeando. Y una chica rubia, está llorando-

-¿Quiénes son, Lilu?- dijo Camus- ¿los reconoces?-

Liliwen comenzó a sacudir la cabeza. No sabía quien era. Pero cerró los ojos, concentrándose de nuevo como su padre le había enseñado, y los reconoció. La chica hizo una expresión de sorpresa, y se llevó las manos a la boca.

-Camus, ya se quienes son- dijo la chica.

-¿Quiénes?- dijo el santo de Acuario.

-Es la chica que vimos con Argol en la boda- dijo Liliwen- y Arthur-

Al escuchar aquello, Camus frunció el entrecejo y buscó con su cosmo a Arthur. No lo encontró, pero sí logró detectar que Argol estaba entrando a los terrenos del Santuario. Tenía que avisarle.

-Iré a avisar a Argol, _mon amour_ \- le dijo Camus, besándole la mejilla rápidamente y apresurándose a bajar a los terrenos del Santuario- no tardo-

Liliwen asintió mientras veía a Camus alejarse mientras se llevaba las manos a la boca de nuevo. Su visión había sido realmente horrible. Realmente esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde para ninguno de los dos.

x-x-x

 _Terrenos del Santuario de Athena_

 _Más tarde_

Argol regresó a casa arrastrando los pies. El pecho le dolía terriblemente tras las palabras de Nadezhda. Suspiró. Claro, las cosas no podían ser tan lindas, siempre tenía que salir algo mal. Siempre. ¿Sus aprendices? Uno de ellos tenía que ser el más odiado de todo el Santuario. Y cierto, por sus pecados anteriores, no merecía tener a su lado a una chica como Nadezhda. ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando?

El santo de plata pasó cerca de la casa de Dante. Suspiró. Extrañaba entrenar con Hadi. Argol pasó de largo: no quería hablar con ninguno de los dos. No estaba de humor.

Cuando llegó a su casa, abrió la puerta, y de pronto se olvidó de lo que lo había hecho sentirse mal. La casa estaba vacía y muy desordenada. Argol frunció el entrecejo, recordando que le había encargado a Arthur que limpiara todo antes de irse, y le había prohibido salir. El rostro del santo de plata se enrojeció de furia. ¡Ese Arthur!

-Más le vale a ese mocoso tener una buena excusa para no estar aquí, o va a ver la que le espera…- comenzó a decir entre dientes- se la pasará el resto del año lavando la ropa de todos los santos de plata…-

El santo cerró los ojos y se concentró en buscar el cosmo del chico. Se sorprendió al no encontrarlo en el Santuario.

-¿Qué rayos…?- comenzó a decir- ¿se habrá ido a Normandía con Kiki? No, Kiki está aquí, y me hubiera avisado por cosmo- entrecerró los ojos- Arthur, ¿dónde…?-

Pero de pronto se interrumpió al ver que Aioria de Leo venía caminando hacia él. Alzó las cejas. Aioria estaba de guardia esa noche en los terrenos del Santuario. Quizá él había visto a su travieso aprendiz.

-Buenas noches, Aioria- dijo el santo de Perseo.

-Argol…- dijo el santo de Leo, visiblemente nervioso.

-¿Uh?¿qué pasó?- dijo Argol- ¿te encuentras bien?-

-Yo…- comenzó Aioria, y se aclaró la garganta- Argol, en la entrada del Santuario hay un hombre que te está buscando-

Argol frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Quién?- dijo Argol, pensando en mil cosas. ¿Arthur se había metido en problemas y venían a acusarlo? Pues fuera de eso, no se imaginaba que podía ser. Levantó la vista, y notó la expresión preocupada del santo dorado- ¿Aioria?-

-Es un hombre que dice llamarse Grey- dijo Aioria, haciendo palidecer a Argol- y dice que tiene noticias de Arthur-

Argol sintió un desagradable vacío en su estómago. ¿Qué tenía que ver Jonas Grey con su aprendiz? A menos de que…

-Aioria- dijo Argol- ¿algo malo le sucedió a Arthur?-

Antes de que el santo de Leo pudiera responder, Camus llegó corriendo hacia ellos.

-¡Argol!- dijo el santo de Acuario- Liliwen acaba de tener una visión. Arthur y…- miró las expresiones de Aioria y Argol- ¿pasó algo malo?-

x-x-x

 _Entrada del Santuario_

 _Poco después_

Argol caminó con una mirada sombría hacia la entrada del Santuario, acompañado de Aioria, Camus y el Patriarca, a quien habían avisado de lo ocurrido vía cosmo. En la entrada estaba de pie el hombre que Argol había visto el día que habían desaparecido los padres de Nadezhda. Jonas Grey. La chica le había contado que Grey era un espía, y era su protector y quien había mantenido a su familia escondida por todos esos años. El hombre iba acompañado de otros dos hombres, grandes y musculosos, uno de los cuales Argol ya había visto, resguardando uno de los hoteles donde Nadezhda había estado.

-Buenas noches- dijo Jonas Grey, inclinándose levemente, y pasando su mirada sobre los tres santos, hasta detenerse en el santo de plata- ¿Argol?-

-Sí, soy yo- dijo el santo de plata, entrecerrando los ojos. Aunque era el protector de Nadezhda, no podía decir que le cayera bien ese hombre, mucho menos sabiendo que había consentido a que la chica hiciera algo tan peligroso como ir a espiar a los rusos de la embajada- ¿qué quieres?-

-Supongo que ya sabes quien soy yo. Jonas Grey, del MI6. Acaba… de suceder algo bastante desafortunado- comenzó a decir Jonas Grey. Estaba pálido, y parecía como si estuviera a punto de vomitar.

La mente de Argol comenzó a divagar. ¿Qué había pasado que pudiera poner así a un espía del MI6? ¿Era acaso que Arthur había hecho algo indebido? ¿O porque lo habían mencionado?

-Creo que tenemos que empezar desde el principio- dijo Grey- hace unos días, solicité a una chica llamada Mackenzie Arnaud que nos ayudara a encontrar a un hacker ruso que espiaba sobre algunos disidentes, entre ellos, la familia Aleksandrov. Hoy por fin nos dio su identidad- levantó la mirada- es un hombre llamado Artem Belikov, hijo del embajador ruso-

Argol palideció. El espía, que sabía todo sobre la familia de Nadezhda y había causado la desaparición de su padre, ¡era el mismo hombre que coqueteaba con ella! ¡Era una trampa!¡Nade estaba caminando hacia una trampa! El santo estuvo a punto de lanzarse corriendo hacia la embajada, pero Shion lo detuvo.

-Espera, Argol- dijo Shion.

-Déjeme ir, maestro- dijo Argol- Nadezhda puede estar…-

-Ya es demasiado tarde, Argol de Perseo- dijo Jonas Grey. Argol se volvió hacia él.

-¿Qué dices?-

-Que es demasiado tarde- dijo el inglés- los intentamos detener, pero llegamos demasiado tarde. La embajada rusa ya está vacía. Oleg y Artem Belikov ya no están en Atenas-

El santo de plata abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. ¿No estaban en Atenas? Y entonces, ¿dónde estaba Nadezhda? Pero la mirada de Jonas Grey lo decía todo: también Nadezhda había desaparecido.

-Lo siento, todo esto es mi culpa- dijo Jonas Grey- yo insistí en que Nadezhda hiciera todo lo posible por evitar que la acompañaras. Ahora me doy cuenta de que eso fue un error: ahora veo que podías haberla protegido…-

Argol frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Qué hiciste qué?-

-Yo le dije a Nadezhda que te dijera lo necesario para que no la acompañaras, o no la dejarías ir sola- dijo el inglés- le dije que te rompiera el corazón para…-

Pero no alcanzó a terminar su frase, pues Argol lo tumbó al suelo de un fuerte puñetazo. Iba a seguir golpeándolo, pero Aioria y Camus lo detuvieron de los brazos, e incluso tuvieron que encender sus cosmos para someterlo. Los dos espías junto a Jonas Grey sacaron sus armas y los apuntaron con ellas.

-¡Hey!¡Tranquilízate!- dijo Camus.

-¡Basta!- dijo el Patriarca en un tono autoritario- ¡deténganse todos! Argol, ya basta. Deja que termine de hablar-

Argol gruñó, pero no tuvo más remedio que obedecer, su corazón latiendo con fuerza. Nadezhda mintió: sí lo quería. Solo dijo eso para obedecer lo que Jonas Grey le pidió, y poder salvar a su papá. ¡Y los rusos la habían atrapado! ¡Arg! ¡Ese maldito Grey!

Jonas Grey se levantó, frotándose la mejilla dolida, y mirando a Argol furioso. No dijo nada más al respecto, solo se cruzó de brazos.

-Hay más- dijo el inglés- el doble espía que estaba presente informó que hubo un aprendiz del Santuario la siguió dentro de la embajada y, cuando la emboscaron, trató de detenerlos, pero…-

El santo de Perseo palideció de nuevo, fastidiado de recibir tantas malas noticias juntas. Ya se imaginaba como había ido eso. Había cientos de soldados en la embajada, y Arthur solo era un chico de doce años, impulsivo y sin poder usar su cosmo.

-¿Qué le pasó a Arthur?- dijo Argol.

-Lo encontramos en un callejón cerca del hotel donde se quedaba Nadezhda- dijo Grey en voz baja- aún está vivo, pero le dispararon y lo golpearon, y…-

¡PAF!

Otro golpe tumbó a Jonas Grey al suelo. ¡La estupidez de ese hombre había hecho no solo que se llevaran a Nadezhda, sino también que Arthur estuviera gravemente herido! Los santos dorados y el Patriarca se miraron entre sí.

-Bien, vamos a tratar de resolver este desastre- dijo Shion, frotándose la frente. Vaya que iba a ser una larga noche.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Escorpión, Santuario de Athena_

Cathy despertó casi en automático a las tres horas de que se durmió, sin que fuera necesario que Mavri llorara. Un par de días, y ya se había acostumbrado a despertar cada tres horas, igual que su pequeño. Pero esa vez se sorprendió al ver que Milo estaba bien despierto, de pie y caminando en círculos en la habitación con Mavri en sus brazos, pero con la mirada perdida, como si estuviera poniendo atención a otra cosa. Mavri estaba aún profundamente dormido.

-¿Milo?- dijo Cathy.

Milo parpadeó, y se volvió a su esposa.

-Lo siento- dijo Milo, caminado hacia ella y sentándose en la orilla de la cama para pasarle a Mavri, pues ya casi era su hora de comer, y no quedaba leche para recalentar. Cathy tomó a Mavri y comenzó a despertarlo.

-¿Qué sucedió, Milo?- dijo ella- pareces distraído-

-Lo sé, lo siento- dijo Milo- Camus me está avisando de una situación en los terrenos del Santuario-

-Oh…- solo comenzó Cathy, ya con el pequeño despierto y comenzando a comer- ¿qué pasó?-

Cathy sabía que era algo grave, a juzgar por la expresión de Milo.

-Al parecer, el aprendiz de Argol se escapó del Santuario de nuevo- dijo Milo- esta vez trató de rescatar a… alguien, pero le dispararon y lo hirieron-

Cathy se llevó una mano a la boca. Mavri notó su preocupación, porque comenzó a llorar. La chica bajó la mirada a su pequeño y lo consoló.

-Ya, ya…- dijo Cathy mientras levantaba la mirada- ¿y qué va a pasar?-

-Camus y Aioria acompañan a Argol al hospital- dijo Milo- y el maestro Shion nos pide que estemos alerta. Solo eso-

Cathy abrazó a Mavri, preocupada por lo que acababa de pasar. Arthur le inspiraba un poco de ternura. Era un chico que había tenido una vida difícil, y era obvio que se le dificultara encajar en el Santuario de Athena. Pobre chico, esperaba que estuviera bien.

x-x-x

 _Hospital en Atenas_

Oskar puso los ojos en blanco cuando vio llegar al grupo de santos de Athena, que incluía a un preocupado Argol, acompañado de Camus y de Aioria. Él mismo había sido quien había recibido a Arthur, y si bien había tenido dificultad en tratarlo, ya lo había logrado estabilizar. Al ver a Argol, sintió un vuelco. Entendía su preocupación.

-Arthur está vivo- anunció tan pronto como llegaron, bloqueándoles el paso hacia la terapia intensiva- apenas. Le dispararon en un hombro, y perdió mucha sangre. Ha necesitado varias transfusiones. Tiene un brazo roto, un leve sangrado en el bazo, pero…- se interrumpió, intentando encontrar las palabras- un sangrado intracraneal por una contusión y una fractura craneal-

Argol sacudió la cabeza al escuchar ello. No podía creerlo. ¡Si él lo había visto esa misma tarde, antes de salir del Santuario, a salvo! Le había pedido permiso de ir a Francia… No podía estar como decía Oskar.

El médico siguió hablando, diciendo que habían fijado su fractura, y que habían sedado al chico para dejar que su contusión sanara, y esperaban que el sangrado no aumentara, o tendrían que operarlo. Argol escuchaba a medias, aún sin poder creer lo que había pasado.

-¿Puedo verlo?- dijo por fin Argol.

Los tres santos siguieron a Oskar hacia la terapia intensiva, donde estaba el pequeño aprendiz tumbado en una cama, rodeado de aparatos, bolsas de sangre y monitores ruidosos.

Argol se acercó al chico, cabizbajo y preocupado. Tenía sus párpados horriblemente hinchados y morados, sangre aún fluía por la comisura de sus labios. Lo que alcanzaba a ver de él tenía el cuerpo lleno de moretones. Los malditos no solo lo habían golpeado, incluso le habían cortado su cola de caballo que tanto le gustaba. El santo de plata tragó saliva, enfurecido con ellos y preocupado por el chico en partes iguales, y lo tomó de su mano sana. Sintió un chispazo de cosmo, y casi de inmediato lo soltó.

-¿Qué pasa, Argol?- dijo Aioria.

-Su cosmo- dijo el santo de Perseo, extendiendo su mano de nuevo hacia él con su cosmo encendido y volvió a tocar su mano. Las imágenes comenzaron a entrar a su mente, por medio de su cosmo.

 _Argol miró a su alrededor. Parecía estar bajo la cubierta de un barco pirata que se movía furiosamente de un lado al otro. Había una pequeña celda con barrotes de metal, y dentro de ella estaba un niño que Argol reconoció como Arthur, pero mucho. más joven, de siete u ocho años, temblando violentamente contra la pared, con su pierna derecha amarrada a dos gruesas tablas de madera. Alrededor de la celda había un grupo de hombres mayores, golpeando los barrotes y riéndose._

 _-¡Basta!- gritó una voz femenina, haciendo que todos los presentes dieran un brinco de sorpresa- shame on you. Es solo un niño. ¡Les dije que lo dejaran en paz! Ya fue suficiente. ¡Sáquenlo de ahí!-_

 _Argol reconoció a Tora, la chica del maestro Dohko, un poco más joven, pero con su cosmo encendido con furia. Los marineros obedecieron de inmediato._

 _-No es la primera golpiza que recibo, maestro- dijo la voz de Arthur en el oído de Argol, haciéndolo dar un respingo. Se volvió, y vio al Arthur actual junto a él- lo lamento, debí haberle dicho sobre esto antes-_

 _-Mocoso, ¿porqué fuiste detrás de ella?- dijo Argol en un tono no de reproche, sino entristecido._

 _-Lo siento, maestro- dijo el chico, encogiéndose de hombros- solo estaba tratando de ayudar. Cuando vi que se la iban a llevar, no podía quedarme sin hacer nada-_

 _-¿Qué pasó?-_

 _-Ellos sabían que la señorita Nadezhda era una impostora todo el tiempo- dijo Arthur- dijeron que iban a liberar a su padre, y a ella la iban a llevar a Moscú-_

 _-¿Estás seguro?- dijo Argol, y Arthur asintió._

 _-Maestro, tiene que ayudarla- dijo el adolescente._

 _Argol sonrió levemente. Claro que quería correr a intentar ayudar a Nadezhda, pero no podía dejar solo a Arthur. ¡Era su responsabilidad! No podía abandonarlo, mucho menos con todas esas heridas que tenía, y el hecho que aún no estaba fuera de peligro._

 _-Maestro, tiene que ir por ella- dijo Arthur, sonriendo- yo estaré bien. Lo prometo-_

 _Argol sonrió, enternecido, y le revolvió el cabello. Parpadeó, y al abrir los ojos de nuevo, volvió a la realidad._

-¿Argol?¿estás bien?- dijo Aioria, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

Argol asintió, y volvió su mirada de nuevo al chico, y sonrió.

-Estoy bien- dijo el santo de plata, y se volvió a Shion- maestro, le pido permiso de ir a Moscú por Nadezhda-

Shion parpadeó, sorprendido, pero sonrió benévolamente y asintió.

-Ve con Aioria- dijo el Patriarca- yo me encargaré de que alguien se quede en su sitio en la guardia del Santuario, y que Arthur esté bien cuidado-

Argol asintió, agradecido, y se volvió hacia Aioria, quien asintió también. Ambos se pusieron sus armaduras, y el Patriarca los teletransportó hacia Rusia.

x-x-x

 _Lugar desconocido_

A la mitad de la noche, Kristina Aleksandrov escuchó a alguien llamar a la puerta. Se levantó y se puso la bata encima, antes de apresurarse a abrir la puerta. Sabía que se trataba de Jonas Grey, pero no se imaginaba quien lo iba acompañando. Al abrir la puerta, la mujer apenas pudo reprimir una exclamación de sorpresa.

-¡Ivan!- exclamó la mujer, lanzándose a su cuello para abrazarlo- ¡estás a salvo!¡Gracias a los dioses que estás aquí!-

El hombre no parecía estar tan aliviado de estar a salvo, o entusiasmado. La mujer lo captó enseguida, y lo soltó.

-¿Qué sucede, Ivan?-

-Acaba de pasar algo terrible- dijo Ivan Aleksandrov- me dejaron ir… pero se llevaron a Nadezhda. A Moscú. Con Kalashnikov-

La mujer se llevó las manos a la boca. Sus peores pesadillas se habían vuelto realidad. Sabía que Kalashnikov era un hombre horrendo y malvado. Quien sabe que estaría planeando hacer con su hija.

X-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les esté gustando esta historia. No, aún no sabemos que pasó con Nade, pero pueden estar seguros de que no se lo está pasando bomba. Mañana salgo a un congreso (y a la playa), así que actualizaré hasta el próximo domingo. Lamento mucho haberlos dejado con la incertidumbre. Les mando un abrazo. Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo, y por sus reviews. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	13. 13: El Kremlin

CAPÍTULO 13: EL KREMLIN

 _Oficina del Servicio Secreto Ruso, Kremlin, Moscú_

Volya Kalashnikov golpeó la superficie de su escritorio en un gesto triunfante. ¡Lo habían hecho! No solo habían atrapado a Ivan Aleksandrov, sino que también habían engañado y atrapado a su hija, y el mismo Kalashnikov había ordenado a los Belikov que liberaran a Ivan y que le llevaran a Nadezhda. ¡Esa era su venganza!

No podía creer lo bien formulado que era su plan. Si bien dejó libre a Ivan, éste nunca dejaría de preocuparse por su hija. Kalashnikov amplió su sonrisa. ¡Oh, y eso que aún no se daba cuenta de los planes que tenía para ella!

Según los reportes de Belikov y su hijo, ya habían llegado a Moscú, y en pocos minutos llegarían al Kremlin.

Seguramente Jonas Grey ya había sido enterado a estas alturas, y estaría retorciéndose en su derrota. ¿Qué había pensado? ¿Creía Jonas Grey que una niña sin experiencia podía llegar a engañar a un espía y hacker ruso? Kalashnikov se echó a reír.

-Ahí tienes, Jonas Grey- dijo Kalashnikov- más de dieciocho años de pelea entre tú y yo, y hoy has perdido la batalla-

Kalashnikov se echó a reír. ¡Cómo lo recompensaría el presidente!

Alguien interrumpió sus pensamientos. Levantó la vista y vio que era su secretario, quien llamó a la puerta.

-¿Sí?-

-Señor Kalashnikov- dijo su secretario- Oleg Belikov está aquí, junto con su hijo. Y dicen que traen una sorpresa para usted-

-Hazlos pasar-

Las puertas del despacho se abrieron, y por ellas entró primero Oleg Belikov, acompañado de su hijo Artem, y detrás de él un par de soldados llevaban consigo a Nadezhda. La chica aún hacía débiles intentos por liberarse, pero tras varios ataques con el taser ya estaba agotada.

- _Dobro pozhalovat'_ \- les dio la bienvenida Kalashnikov- vaya, Oleg y Artem, ¡han hecho muy bien! Estoy orgulloso de ustedes-

Se volvió hacia Nadezhda, quien lo miraba con furia. Kalashnikov sonrió y, tras pasar entre los Belikov, y se detuvo frente a ella. La tomó de la barbilla para hacerla levantar la mirada, y la chica retiró su rostro con esfuerzo. Kalashnikov rió entre dientes.

-Ah, sí, ya lo veo- dijo Kalashnikov- eres idéntica a tu padre. No solo físicamente, en su espíritu también- se irguió. Nadezhda notó que el hombre era enorme, al menos treinta centímetros más alto que ella, y ella no era para nada bajita- tu padre también era un hombre fuerte, inteligente y eficiente. Hasta que nos traicionó-

Kalashnikov le dio la espalda, y se volvió a Oleg y Artem Belikov. Se inclinó bajo su escritorio, y sacó un enorme portafolio, lo abrió, revelando que estaba lleno de billetes que Nadezhda reconoció.

-La recompensa, como lo prometí- dijo Kalashnikov- y se podrán quedar a trabajar aquí en el Kremlin. Supongo que no quieren volver esa sucia ciudad de Atenas-

Los hombres se echaron a reír, cosa que hizo enojar aún más a Nadezhda.

Lo cierto era que Nadezhda no tenía razones para estar contenta. La habían llevado desde la embajada al aeropuerto golpeada, con los brazos esposados a la espalda, en la cajuela de un auto, con todo su cuerpo aún doliéndole por el ataque con el taser que habían usado con ella. Después de ello, la habían subido a un jet, y ahora la habían arrastrado al Kremlin. Y además habían vuelto a usar el taser un par de veces. ¡Su cuerpo le dolía horriblemente!

-Tenemos que advertirle algo importante, señor Kalashnikov- dijo Oleg Belikov- al parecer, uno de los santos de la diosa griega Athena se enamoró de esta _devushka._ Son hombres fuertes y poderosos, y utilizan un extraño poder llamado cosmo-

Kalashnikov lo escuchó con atención, pero sonrió confiado y asintió.

-Ah, sí, ya había escuchado de ese hombre, que irrumpió dos veces en la embajada en Atenas- dijo el hombre, levantando las hojas de papel donde estaban los informes que los espías le habían enviado. Los Belikov asintieron- tenemos suficiente información sobre ellos- entrecerró los ojos- así que Argol de Perseo, ¿eh?-

Nadezhda sintió un feo vuelco. Había estado tan enojada por lo que estaba pasando, que no había pensado en lo sucedido con Argol. ¡Argol! ¿Ya sabría lo que había pasado? Que la habían engañado, que ella ya no estaba en Atenas, que a su pequeño aprendiz lo habían…La chica cerró los ojos. Pobre Arthur. Realmente esperaba que el chico estuviera bien, que lo hubieran encontrado pronto y que lo salvaran. Tragó saliva.

Al ver la expresión horrorizada de Nadezhda, Kalashnikov sonrió satisfecho. Se había dado cuenta de algo interesante.

-Oh, interesante- dijo Kalashnikov.

-¿Qué?- dijo ella.

-No solo él estaba enamorado de ti, como Artem reportó- dijo Kalashnikov, acercándose a ella y forzándola a levantar la mirada- tú también estás enamorada de él, ¿verdad?-

Nadezhda se ruborizó levemente, y evitó su mirada. Kalashnikov sonrió, y tomó a la chica de la barbilla de nuevo, haciendo que volviera sus ojos hacia él de nuevo.

-Esto es muy interesante- dijo Kalashnikov, volviendo a reír- sí, no me equivoco. Y por ello creo que no te vas a negar a mi siguiente oferta-

-No quiero nada de ustedes- dijo la chica con una expresión orgullosa y enfurecida en partes iguales- mi padre me contó lo que ustedes hacen. Son un grupo de asesinos de la peor calaña. De ninguna manera…-

-Creo que te interesará mi propuesta, _devushka_ \- lo interrumpió Kalashnikov- sería una pena tener que destruirte para castigar a tu padre, ¿no crees?- rió entre dientes- no, podemos perdonarte la vida. Pero necesitamos que hagas algo por nosotros-

La chica entrecerró los ojos.

-Únete a nosotros- dijo Kalashnikov- eres fuerte y, con entrenamiento, podrás ser una gran espía, no como el ridículo plan que tenía Jonas Grey. Es lo más patriótico que podrías hacer-

Nadezhda abrió la boca, sorprendida de que, después de haberla engañado, golpeado y arrastrado de esa manera, el hombre aún crea que podía invitarla a unirse a ellos.

-Nunca- dijo ella con decisión, lo que hizo que Kalashnikov se echara a reír. Típico, sabía que se iba negar.

-Me lo imaginaba: eres igual al patético de tu padre en todos los sentidos- dijo Kalashnikov, sin dejar de reír, cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda- inteligente y eficaz, pero débil, y tú tienes todo eso, incluso la misma necedad. No te preocupes, _devushka_ , tras unos meses en los fríos calabozos del Kremlin vas a cambiar de opinión. No es como que vas a ningún lado-

Kalashnikov hizo un gesto con su mano, y los guardias arrastraron de nuevo a Nadezhda, llevándosela de la oficina del jefe de inteligencia, dejándolo solo junto con los Belikov.

-Señor Kalashnikov- insistió Artem Belikov- ¿que es lo que planea hacer con los santos de Athena? Porque estoy seguro de que van a intentar venir por ella cuando se enteren de lo sucedido, y cuando recuperen lo que quedó del aprendiz-

-Lo sé, estaremos preparados- dijo Kalashnikov- esta información sobre el santo de Perseo es muy útil. Haremos los preparativos suficientes para contrarrestar sus poderes y su… ¿cómo se llama? Cosmo-

-No los debe subestimar, señor- dijo Artem- son muy poderosos-

-No lo haré- sonrió Kalashnikov- si se atreve a venir por esa chica, se arrepentirá de haberse metido con la fuerza y el poder del Kremlin-

x-x-x

 _Templo de Aries, Santuario de Athena_

 _Poco más tarde_

Comenzaba a amanecer, y Kiki caminaba nerviosamente, en círculos, alrededor de la entrada del templo de Aries. ¡No podía creer lo que estaba pasando! Las noticias de lo ocurrido con Arthur lo habían despertado hacía un par de horas, en la madrugada, y desde entonces sabía que nadie había podido volver a dormir.

El chico jugó nerviosamente con sus manos. Él mismo sabía que era ir a una misión como aprendiz, en la que aún no estás listo, y ser lastimado por el oponente. Y si su amigo no sobrevivía…

Kiki sacudió la cabeza. No, no podía pensar en ello. Tenía que estar alerta. Y tenía que tener confianza en él.

Pronto algo llamó su atención. El chico se volvió para buscar al recién llegado, y se dio cuenta de que era Christoffer.

-¿Escuchaste lo que sucedió?- dijo el aprendiz de Virgo.

-Sí- dijo Kiki con un gesto preocupado.

-¿Has sabido algo de lo sucedido?- dijo Christoffer- mi maestro y la señorita Lena no me han querido contar nada…-

-El maestro Shion fue al hospital a verlo- dijo Kiki- dijo que está muy grave, pero que lo están tratando, y espera que se recupere-

Christoffer se mordió el labio. ¡Pobre Arthur! Impulsivo y desobediente como era, realmente tenía buen corazón, y lo que le había pasado era una prueba de ello: trató de defender a una chica.

De pronto, ambos se miraron entre sí. Kiki entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Qué está pasando?- dijo Christoffer.

-Creo que es el cosmo de Arthur- dijo Kiki, encendiendo el suyo- algo no está bien en el hospital. ¡Vamos!-

-¿Qué vas a…?- comenzó a decir Christoffer, cuando ambos se teletransportaron.

x-x-x

 _Plaza Roja, Moscú_

Argol y Aioria aparecieron a la mitad de la Plaza Roja, en el centro de Moscú. El santo de Perseo entrecerró los ojos mientras ambos voltearon a la derecha, donde el impresionante edificio rojo del Kremlin hacía sombra sobre la plaza. Se tronó los nudillos. ¡Estaba furioso! Estaba furioso con los malditos rusos por engañar a Nade y llevársela, y estaba más que furioso por haberle puesto las manos encima a Arthur y dejarlo medio muerto. Las cosas no se iban a quedar así, de eso estaba seguro.

-Oye- dijo Aioria, poniéndole la mano en el hombro- sé que estás furioso, pero trata de calmarte por un momento-

Argol lo fulminó con la mirada.

-No me digas que…-

-Tienes que tranquilizarte, o vas a arruinarlo todo- dijo Aioria.

Argol gruñó, pero se cruzó de brazos y asintió.

-Bien- continuó el santo de Leo- ¿que hacemos ahora?¿entrar al enorme edificio y buscar a tu chica?-

-Entrar al edificio, patear el trasero de esas personas, y luego encontrar a Nade- dijo Argol.

Aioria sonrió levemente, con cuidado de que su amigo no lo viera. Vaya que el santo de plata se había enamorado, y le había dado fuerte. Y además, tenía toda la razón para querer golpearlos, sobre todo por lo que le habían hecho a Arthur. Él mismo también quería caerles a golpes, pero supuso que tenía que darle la oportunidad a Argol.

-Bien- dijo Aioria, encendiendo su cosmo- hagamos esto-

x-x-x

 _Prisión del Kremlin_

Los hombres habían arrastrado a Nadezhda a una pequeña celda en el sótano de uno de los principales edificios del Kremlin. La lanzaron dentro sin ningún cuidado, y rieron antes de que cerrar la puerta. La chica entrecerró los ojos. Estaba en una pequeña celda, que solo constaba de una pequeña cama, con una manta gruesa, y un uniforme militar cuidadosamente doblado sobre la cama. La chica alzó las cejas mientras que se abrazaba y se frotaba los brazos descubiertos.

-Un regalo del señor Kalashnikov- dijo uno de los guardias- para cuando te decidas a unirte a nosotros-

-No va a pasar- dijo ella, aún frotándose los brazos.

-Más vale que pase pronto, _devushka_ \- dijo el guardia con una sonrisa maliciosa- o te pones el uniforme, o te congelarás. No creo que quieras morir helada por tu estúpido orgullo, ¿o sí?-

Nadezhda entrecerró los ojos y miró el uniforme de nuevo mientras que se frotaba los brazos de nuevo. Miró a su alrededor. La pequeña ventanilla de la celda, a través de la cual se podía ver la basílica de San Basilio, estaba abierta y dejaba entrar el aire frío de la mañana. Quizá podía hacerlo. Ponérselo. No significaba nada. Los dos guardias estaban mirando a través de la ventanilla de la puerta.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama, se sentó y se detuvo la cabeza con ambas manos. ¿Qué rayos había pasado? Hace veinticuatro horas estaba bien, preocupada por su padre, claro, pero estaba sonriendo, acababa de pasar algo lindo entre ella y Argol, y tenía la esperanza de que pronto encontraran a su papá. ¿Y que había pasado? De pronto había escuchado a Jonas Grey, quien la había convenido de que tenía que deshacerse de Argol, y desde ahí todo se había ido al demonio.

¡Argol! ¿Cómo podía vivir consigo misma después de lo que le había hecho? Mientras hablaba, había visto, a través de sus ojos, como su corazón se estaba rompiendo. Y luego, ¿cómo había sido tan estúpida? ¡Por supuesto que Artem estaba jugando con ella! ¿Porqué no se dio cuenta antes? Fue tan narcisista como para… No, no era eso. Ella quería que funcionara, y se engañó a sí misma para pensar que estaba funcionando.

Sacudió la cabeza. No. No iba a llorar. Tenía que ser fuere, y tenía que encontrar una manera de salir de ahí lo más pronto posible. Tenía que hacerlo. Saldría de ahí, patearía el trasero de ese estúpido Kalashnikov y regresaría a Atenas con su familia. Y le pediría disculpas a Argol.

De pronto, una alarma comenzó a sonar con fuerza, haciendo que tanto Nadezhda como los guardias dieron un respingo de sorpresa.

-Parece que hay un par de intrusos en el Kremlin- dijo uno de los hombres- santos de Athena, según los guardias. Prepárate-

-Seguramente van a mandar a otros dos a ayudarnos a vigilar a esta _devushka_ \- dijo el segundo.

-Argol…- dijo ella, sonriendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Parpadeó un par de veces mientras que formaba un plan en su mente.

La chica hizo sonar sus dedos al tener una idea, extendió sus brazos hacia su espalda, buscó a tientas la cremallera de su vestido y lo desabrochó. Ya sabía que tenía que hacer para salir de ahí.

x-x-x

 _Pasillos del Kremlin_

Argol comenzó a correr a través de los pasillos del Kremlin. Casi al entrar al enorme edificio principal, un regimiento de soldados rusos los detuvo. Argol encendió su cosmo y levantó el escudo de su armadura, pero Aioria lo detuvo.

-No, yo me encargaré de ellos- le había dicho el santo de Leo, tras guiñarle un ojo- ve, encuentra a esa chica, y si ves al responsable, patea su trasero por mí-

Argol alzó las cejas, pero sonrió ampliamente.

-Gracias- dijo en un susurro, y comenzó a correr hacia el final del pasillo, mientras Aioria encendía su cosmo y atacaba a los hombres para abrir un espacio para su compañero.

Mientras que Argol corría, se encontró a un par de soldados, y entrecerró los ojos. De dos certeros golpes, el santo de plata los detuvo, y tomó a uno de ellos del cuello.

-¿Qué haces?¡Déjame!- gritó el chico.

-Volya Kalashnikov- dijo Argol entre dientes- ¿dónde está el bastardo?-

-Como si fuera a decirte que…-

-Si no quieres ser una estatua de piedra acompañando a Lenin, más vale que empieces a hablar- dijo Argol, realmente furioso. Al parecer funcionó, pues el hombre obedeció.

-Final del pasillo, a la izquierda- dijo el hombre.

Argol lo soltó y se apresuró. Cruzó rápidamente el pasillo y abrió la puerta. El santo se detuvo de golpe. Era una habitación completamente vacía, con paredes cubiertas de espejos. La puerta se cerró detrás de él.

-¿Qué rayos…?-

-Bienvenido, Argol de Perseo- dijo una voz, pero el santo de plata no la pudo localizar.

-¿Dónde estás?- dijo Argol.

-Ah, no te preocupes, estás en el lugar correcto- dijo la voz- seguro ese espía bueno para nada, Jonas Grey, te ha hablado de mí. Volya Kalashnikov-

Argol frunció el entrecejo y asintió. Así que ese era el hombre que había estado atormentando a Nadezhda los últimos días, el responsable de que la chica estuviera ahí, y quien era responsable de la contusión de Arthur.

-Más vale que salgas de inmediato, y vengas a morir como hombre- dijo Argol, su rostro enrojeciendo su rostro- si no quieres que te persiga, y morir como un perro-

-Oh, terrorífico- dijo la voz en tono burlón- ¿crees que puedes matarme, Argol de Perseo? Quizá no estás al tanto, pero te hemos estudiado desde la primera vez que te apareciste en la embajada en Atenas. Nuestros espías son muy buenos. Tienes una armadura de plata, peleas con los santos de Athena, tienes dos aprendices, un niño árabe y un adolescente inglés… ¡ah, sí! El niño que los hombres de Belikov dejaron en el basurero… no te preocupes, ya envié a alguien a terminar con él-

Argol entrecerró los ojos. Ya lo sabía, Kiki le había avisado que había un ataque en el hospital del Santuario. Sabía que Arthur estaría a salvo. La puerta se abrió, y un grupo de soldados entró, todos ellos llevando armas de grueso calibre, y todos ellos con los ojos vendados.

-Impresionante habilidad, convertir en piedra a tus enemigos- dijo la voz de Kalashnikov- pero me temo que estamos preparados para ello. Ninguno de los soldados mirará tu escudo, y si tu usas ese ataque en ellos, podría rebotar en un espejo y te golpeará a ti mismo…-

Argol entrecerró los ojos. Bien, no podría usar su ataque de Medusa. Mejor. Se tronó las manos. Así lo iba a disfrutar.

-Bien- dijo Argol, encendiendo su cosmo- ¿quien va primero?-

x-x-x

 _Hospital de Atenas_

A esas alturas, Oskar ya había tenido suficiente de ataques al hospital. Siempre eran los santos de Athena. Los disparos iniciaron cerca de la puerta trasera del hospital. Por los gritos, supusieron que los santos de Athena ya estaban encargándose del asunto.

Oskar se inclinó hacia Arthur, quien seguía aún profundamente dormido gracias a los medicamentos que le había dado. Esperaba que el chico se mantuviera así para no lastimar más su cabeza.

De pronto, se escuchó el golpe de la puerta abriéndose, y el joven médico se volvió de golpe. Dos soldados rusos llevando armas lo apuntaron con ella.

-Aquí está el _rebenok_ \- dijo uno de los soldados, y se volvió a Oskar- a un lado, no quiero involucrar a más civiles en esto-

-No- dijo Oskar, interponiéndose entre ellos y el chico. Cerró los ojos, esperando el golpe, pero nunca llegó. Un brillo plateado apareció, obligándolo a volver a abrir los ojos para ver que estaba sucediendo.

Arthur se había levantado y había encendido su cosmo. Aún estaba lleno de moretones, pálido, pero con una sonrisa confiada. Los soldados rieron, y tras acercarse al chico, de un empujón lo tumbaron al suelo, haciéndolo caer tan débilmente como si fuera un muñeco de trapo, y rieron.

-¡Basta!¡Déjenlo!- dijo Oskar, pero él también fue lanzado al suelo.

-Bien, los dos al mismo tiempo, si tantas ganas tienes de morir- dijo el soldado, apuntando con su arma a ambos.

Ninguno de los dos ni siquiera estuvo a punto de levantar de nuevo sus armas, cuando ambos soldados cayeron al suelo golpeados por un cosmo plateado. Oskar levantó la vista, y vio a Arthur de pie detrás de ellos, aún con su cosmo encendido. Justo en ese momento llegó Kiki, y alcanzó a ver lo que pasó.

-¿Están bien los dos?- dijo el aprendiz de Aries, y ambos asintieron.

-¿Tú… los engañaste?- dijo Oskar, alzando las cejas.

-Pirata- dijo Arthur, encogiéndose de hombros.

Kiki se echó a reír, y de pronto extendió sus brazos para atrapar a Arthur, quien no podía estar mucho tiempo de pie.

-Lo siento…- dijo Arthur- me duele la cabeza. De hecho, me duele todo el…-

-Tranquilo- dijo Kiki.

-¡Tienes un maldito coágulo en el cerebro!- dijo Oskar, levantándose- regresa a la cama de hospital en este instante-

Arthur obedeció de inmediato, y Kiki lo ayudó a regresar a la cama.

-No te preocupes, voy a limpiar el desastre que hizo Arthur- dijo Kiki, señalando a los dos soldados noqueados en el suelo, y se volvió a su amigo- ya estoy acostumbrado a limpiar todo lo que provocas-

Arthur rió mientras que Oskar buscaba en uno de los cajones el medicamento para aplicarlo.

-¿Kiki?- dijo el adolescente mientras que le estaban inyectando el medicamento- ¿mi maestro fue a Rusia por su novia?-

-Por supuesto- dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa traviesa- necesitas ponerte bien, para que cuando regrese puedas molestarlo hasta que te castigue por el resto de tu vida-

Arthur acentuó su sonrisa mientras comenzaba a sentirse somnoliento.

-Dile que yo…- dijo el chico antes de perder la conciencia.

-Claro- dijo Kiki, poniéndole la mano en el hombro, antes de inclinarse al suelo para levantar a los dos soldados y arrastrarlos fuera de la sala.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les esté gustando la historia. Muchas gracias por sus reviews.

Abby L.


	14. 14: El Rescate

CAPÍTULO 14: RESCATE

 _Prisión del Kremlin_

Tal y como los guardias habían dicho, otros dos guardias aparecieron en el sitio a reunirse junto a los otros dos guardias que ya estaban ahí. Los cuatro se reían y charlaban, mientras que Nadezhda se quitaba el vestido que traía puesto y se ponía el uniforme militar que estaba en su celda. Su plan era simple.

Comenzó a abrocharse los botones del chaquetín militar y después de ello se puso las botas. Tomó el sombrero y se lo puso, cubriéndose el cabello bajo el mismo. Sonrió levemente, y tomó el vestido que se había quitado y lo colgó de la puerta, cubriendo la ventanilla, y sonrió.

Pronto otra voz se unió la de los guardias que estaban fuera de su celda. Una voz conocida, que hizo que la chica hiciera una mueca de fastidio. Artem Belikov.

-¿Cómo está la chica?- dijo Artem Belikov.

-Sigue ahí dentro- dijo uno de los guardias- creo que ya se resignó a quedarse aquí, lleva un buen rato sin hacer ningún ruido-

Hubo un leve silencio.

-¿Y no la han revisado?- dijo Belikov por fin, su tono de voz molesto.

-No, señor, no creímos que fuera necesario…-

-¡Idiotas!- grito Artem Belikov- está cubriendo la puerta. Apúrate, abre esa puerta-

Nadezhda sonrió ampliamente, y se colocó junto a la puerta, con la espalda contra la pared, sin dejar de sonreír, y preparándose para saltar. La puerta se abrió, y uno de los guardias entró, buscándola. La chica rápidamente se lanzó contra él y lo golpeó en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente, igual que a los siguientes dos que entraron.

La chica sonrió. ¡Qué bueno que su padre le había enseñado a pelear así!

Se volvió a la puerta, preparándose para golpear al siguiente que entrara, pero esta vez fue Artem Belikov, y no tenía ganas de pelear limpiamente, sino que la atacó con el taser de nuevo. La chica gritó y cayó de rodillas. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, pues Artem la tomó del cuello y la levantó, para empujarla contra la pared.

-¿Te gustó eso, _golubushka_?- dijo Artem- parece que ésta es la mejor manera de mantenerte controlada. Parece que a Nadezhda no le gustó mucho que entraran a su celda- añadió en voz alta, al único guardia que estaba consciente- ve por ayuda, a alguien que limpie este desastre-

La chica entrecerró los ojos y apretó los dientes. Ese aparato del mal ya la había hecho enfurecer, y aún más ese hombre que la había engañado y jugado con ella.

-Ah, te ves muy guapa con ese uniforme- dijo Artem- pero no me engañas, _golubushka_. El hecho de que te hayas puesto tu uniforme no significa que te hayas rendido ni que te quieres unir a nosotros. Pero finalmente lo harás. Y tengo una idea para apresurar esto- añadió, mostrándole el taser con una sonrisa maliciosa.

La chica siguió mirándolo con una expresión furiosa, pero su expresión cambió de pronto. Parpadeó un par de veces mientras doblaba sus rodillas y mientras se deslizaba hacia abajo. Artem la detuvo y la volvió a levantar.

-No creo tu actuación- dijo el hombre, dejando el taser en el bolsillo de su chamarra, para continuar empujándola y mantenerla de pie contra la pared. La chica de pronto sonrió y le dio una fuerte patada en la entrepierna que lo hizo caer al suelo del dolor. Nadezhda comenzó a buscar en sus bolsillos el taser, pero Artem la tomó del cuello con una mano, y de la muñeca con la otra para intentar detenerla.

-¡Rápido!- gritó Artem mientras intentaba detenerla- ¡vengan de inmediato! ¡La prisionera se escapa!-

-¡Déjame!- gritó ella.

-No te vas a ir a ningún lado, perra….-

-¡Aaaah!- gritó Nadezhda, dándole un codazo en la frente con todas sus fuerzas y noqueándolo. La chica se quitó el cabello de la cara, intentando normalizar su respiración.

Una vez que el hombre perdió la conciencia, Nadezhda se frotó el cuello, aliviada, para después comenzar a trenzarse rápidamente el cabello para poderlo ocultar más fácilmente.

Miró a su alrededor. El hombre le había hecho perder la gorra del uniforme. Tomó el taser del bolsillo de Artem y se lo guardó en el bolsillo del uniforme. Volvió al ponerse el gorro, escondiendo su cabello, y se puso de pie.

-Supongo que te lo debía, amigo- dijo ella sin dejar de sonreír. Se apresuró a salir de la pequeña celda y cerró la puerta tras de sí, buscando rápidamente la salida de la prisión.

Tenía puesto un uniforme, sabía muy bien que sería muy fácil moverse por el Kremlin vestida así.

x-x-x

 _Kremlin, Segundo Piso_

Argol respiraba agitadamente mientras se limpiaba un hilo de sangre de la comisura de la boca. A pesar de que los enemigos no usaban cosmo y tenían los ojos cubiertos, estaban bien entrenados y eran buenos peleando. Ya había dejado a varios fuera de combate, pero seguían atacándolo.

-Vamos, Argol de Perseo- dijo la voz de Volya Kalashnikov- estoy seguro de que eventualmente lo lograrás. Oh, no, ¿verdad?-

Argol entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Debo asumir que no vas a salir a pelear conmigo hasta que todos tus secuaces estén fuera de combate?- dijo Argol.

Argol encendió su cosmo, y de un solo golpe, corrió en círculos y dejó a todos los enemigos fuera de combate. Miró a su alrededor, y se cruzó de brazos.

-Bien, ya acabé con estos idiotas- dijo Argol, furioso- ¿ya estás listo para venir a morir como un hombre?-

Hubo un par de minutos de silencio, en los que Argol entrecerró los ojos y miró a su alrededor, en caso de que estuvieran a punto de atacarlo. No se equivocó. Se escuchó un fuerte _bang_ y el santo de Perseo sintió un dolor punzante en su hombro.

-Argg…- exclamó él, llevándose la mano a la zona herida, y se esforzó por no cerrar los ojos por el dolor que le estaba sintiendo.

-Bien, santo de Athena- dijo la voz- lo haremos a tu manera. Veamos que tan bien pelea un santo de Athena contra un espía de la KGB-

La puerta de la enorme habitación se abrió, y se encontró cara a cara con el hombre que había estado hablando, intentado que se desconcentrara. Era mucho más alto que Argol, y también musculoso. Llevaba puesto un uniforme militar y al menos cinco armas de fuego distintas en el cinturón. Se tronó los nudillos repetidamente.

Argol soltó su hombro herido y se irguió, ocultando todo rastro de dolor o de debilidad. No podía dejar que se diera cuenta lo mucho que le dolía el hombro. Encendió su cosmo y miró fijamente al hombre que tenía enfrente.

-¿Qué va a ser, Argol de Perseo?- dijo Kalashnikov, son una sonrisa- vas a pelear conmigo. ¿Para qué quieres ganarme? ¿Para regresar a Atenas con tu aprendiz? No puede ser por eso, ordené que lo remataran, tu hermanito debe estar muerto para este momento. ¿O lo haces para salvar a la chica? Envié a Artem Belikov a su celda. Me parece que le gustó lo del taser. ¿Cuántas descargas crees que resista?-

-¡AAAAAHHHH!- Argol se lanzó, furioso, contra Kalashnikov, quien sonrió maliciosamente y accionó un arma para dispararle. El santo de plata evadió los disparos, aumentando su velocidad, y le propició un fuerte puñetazo en la cara, mandándolo a volar varios metros atrás.

Mientras el hombre se levantaba, Argol levantó su escudo de Medusa, preparándose para terminar con el sujeto, cuando otro disparo resonó en la sala, y Argol volvió a sentir un agudo dolor en su hombro, haciéndolo soltar el escudo.

-Aaarggg…- se quejó el chico, y se volvió hacia atrás.

Tan armado como Kalashnikov, se encontraba detrás de él Oleg Belikov, y el arma automática que tenía en su mano aún humeaba.

-Vaya, estoy impresionado- dijo Kalashnikov, poniéndose de pie y limpiándose la sangre en la comisura de sus labios con el dorso de su mano- después de dos disparos, y poderte mantener de pie es impresionante- amplió su sonrisa, y sacó otra arma, mucho más grande que la anterior- pero aquí se acaba. No tengo deseos de seguir jugando contigo. Ya nos divertiremos con tu amiga…-

Argol frunció el entrecejo y volvió a encender su cosmo. Buscó con la mirada su escudo, que había sido pateado hacia un lado por Belikov. El santo de plata gruñó. ¡Malditos fueran esos dos! Se irguió de nuevo y se preparó a pelear.

Los hombres levantaron sus armas, apuntando a Argol desde dos puntos distintos, y dispararon. El santo de plata no sabía cómo evadir los golpes. De pronto, alguien lo empujó, tumbándolo al suelo y cayendo sobre él. Miró de reojo a quien le había caído encima, vio el uniforme militar, y se volvió, quedando él sobre el intruso que le había caído encima. Se sorprendió.

Era Nadezhda.

-Argol- dijo ella, sorprendida- ¡ten cuidado!-

Un torbellino de emociones le llegaron de golpe a Argol. Alivio por ver a Nadezhda ahí, e ilesa. Además, estaba preocupado de que estuviera en la misma habitación con los dos hombres armados hasta los dientes, furia de lo que esos tipos habían hecho. Miró a la chica, mirándolo preocupada y aliviada en partes iguales.

La besó.

Nadezhda se sorprendió, y no se quejaba, pero ambos estaban en una situación algo más comprometida. Fue un beso breve, rápido, y ambos se miraron a los ojos cuando se separaron.

-Lo sé- dijo él, quitándose de encima de ella y ayudándola a levantarse- quédate detrás de mí, no quiero que te lastimen-

Nadezhda asintió, y se colocó detrás de Argol. Mientras eso pasaba, Kalashnikov y Belikov estaban recargando sus armas. Argol se mordió el labio. ¿Como la iba a proteger de esos dos?

-¿Cómo salió…?-

-¿Qué está haciendo aquí…?- dijo Belikov- ¿dónde está Artem?-

El chico encendió su cosmo, y buscó con la mirada su escudo de nuevo, el cual seguía tirado en un extremo de la sala. La chica notó aquello, pero no dijo nada.

-No importa- dijo Kalashnikov, volviendo a apuntar a Argol y sonriendo maliciosamente- parece que tenemos que deshacernos de ella junto contigo. Que pena, quería atormentar aún más a Aleksandrov-

Los hombres volvieron a apuntarlos con sus armas y las vaciaron disparando contra ellos. Argol empujó a Nadezhda hacia un lado y él se esforzó por evadir todas las balas. Una golpeó su muslo, en un sitio descubierto por la armadura. Hizo un gesto de dolor, e ignorándolo, se lanzó contra los dos hombres, golpeando a uno y pateando a otro. Nadezhda se incorporó y comenzó a arrastrarse hacia donde estaba el escudo. Oleg Belikov vio que estaba haciendo eso, e intentó detenerla. Ambos se lanzaron por el escudo, y ella llegó primero, tomándolo y lanzándolo en dirección de donde estaba Argol, quien lo tomó y lo usó en Kalashnikov, convirtiéndolo en piedra. Respiró aliviado, y se volvió a Nadezhda, pero palideció.

Tras ver a Nadezhda lanzar el escudo a Argol, Oleg Belikov la empujó al suelo, haciéndola caer boca abajo, y la obligó a poner su mano derecha en la espalda. Su mano izquierda estaba debajo de su cuerpo y tampoco la podía mover. El hombre le puso un arma en la cabeza y se volvió a Argol.

-¡No te muevas, santo de Athena!- dijo el hombre, aún apuntando el arma contra su cabeza- deja ese escudo…-

Argol entrecerró los ojos, pero sabía que no podía hacer nada. Dejó caer el escudo al suelo.

-Ay…- se quejó la chica.

-Muy bien, veo que entendiste de lo que somos capaces- dijo Oleg Belikov- esta mujercita va a regresar a la prisión, y tendremos nuestra guerra con los santos de Athena, ahora que sabemos cómo vencerlos, ¿no crees, cariño?- añadió, volviéndose a Nadezhda- solo tenemos que destruir a las personas que aman, ¿no es así?-

El santo de plata miró a su alrededor, analizando la situación. ¿Qué podía hacer? No podía volver a atacarlo, pues primero dispararía a Nadezhda. Tragó saliva.

-¿Viste lo que hice, santo de Athena?- dijo Oleg Belikov, levantando otra arma, esta vez apuntando a Argol entre las cejas- me gustaría quedarme a charlar más, pero tenemos que regresar a la chica a su celda, y limpiar este desastre. Ella se ve linda en el uniforme militar, ¿no es así? Sabía que no se iba a unir a nosotros, nuevamente, no nos iba a engañar-

Mientras que el hombre hablaba, Nadezhda usó su mano libre para buscar a tientas el taser que tenía en el bolsillo del uniforme. Era difícil, sobre todo porque el hombre la empujaba contra el suelo. Sus dedos apenas tocaban el aparato.

-Levanta las manos y acércate- ordenó Oleg Belikov a Argol sin dejar de sonreír- quiero ver el momento en el que la luz desaparezca de tus ojos-

De pronto, los dedos de Nadezhda se cerraron alrededor del taser, lo sacó rápidamente, lo encendió y lo puso en el sitio descubierto de su tobillo. El hombre gritó, quitando el arma de la cabeza de la chica, pero golpeándola en la mandíbula con ella.

-¡Maldita perra!- gritó el hombre, furioso por lo que había hecho la chica- ¡al demonio conservarte! ¡Le voy a mandar tu maldita cabeza a tu padre!-

Argol se apresuró hacia donde estaba el sujeto, y le dio un fuerte golpe con su puño cerrado, tumbándole los dientes. Luego una patada y finalmente, tomó el escudo, y lo convirtió en piedra también. El santo respiró, pero aún no estaba aliviado. Se apresuró al lado de la chica.

-Nade… ¡Nade!- dijo Argol, haciéndola volverse boca arriba, mientras que la chica se frotaba la mandíbula.

-Ouch… ouch…- dijo ella- eso dolió-

Argol respiró aliviado.

-Gracias a los dioses, estás bien- dijo el santo de plata, sonriendo y dejándose caer sentado junto a ella. Nadezhda se incorporó y lo miró, entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Tú cómo estás?- dijo ella.

-Estoy bien- dijo Argol, parpadeando- tenemos que salir de aquí antes de causar un incidente peor. Aioria…- parpadeó otra vez, sintiéndose de pronto mareado- Aioria nos alcanzará… y nos hará regresar a Atenas-

Nadezhda entrecerró los ojos de nuevo, mirando fijamente al santo de plata, y no pudo evitar que siguió parpadeando y comenzaba a palidecer. Bajó la mirada, y vio que la herida en el muslo de Argol estaba sangrando profusamente.

-Tú no estas bien- dijo ella, mirándolo y ayudándolo a tumbarse en el suelo- ¡Argol!¡No estás bien!-

Nadezhda miró a su alrededor. No había nadie alrededor, salvo las dos estatuas de piedra en el cuarto. No sabía que hacer.

-¿Qué hago, Argol?- dijo ella, mirando preocupada- ¿cómo te ayudo?-

-Tranquila…- dijo él, mirándola con una sonrisa y extendiendo su mano para acariciar su mejilla- todo va a estar bien-

-No está bien, Argol…- comenzó ella.

-Tenía miedo de que algo te pasara, Nade- dijo Argol débilmente.

-Eso fue muy tonto- dijo Nadezhda- ¿porqué lo hiciste? Recibiste tres balas…-

-Al menos no intenté engañar a miembros del KGB jugando al espía- dijo Argol, y Nadezhda rió- en serio, te amo, Nade-

-Yo también te amo- dijo ella- perdóname, no debí decirte que…-

El santo de plata sonrió antes de que la chica terminara de hablar, y finalmente perdió la conciencia. Nadezhda palideció, preocupada. Casi de inmediato llegó Aioria. Al ver la escena, se puso las manos en la cintura y suspiró largamente.

-Oh, no- dijo Aioria en un tono fastidiado- ¿qué desastre hicieron ustedes dos?-

x-x-x

 _Hospital de Atenas_

Dohko tomó a Tora de los brazos antes de que la chica saltara hacia la terapia intensiva para quitar los aparatos que rodeaban a Arthur. La chica estaba un poco confundida con todos los aparatos modernos que se la pasaban haciendo ruido.

-Pero Dohko…- dijo ella.

-Tranquila, los aparatos le ayudan- dijo el santo de Libra.

Tora miró a Dohko, y asistió levemente antes de volverse hacia Arthur. El chico seguía profundamente dormido, con una mascarilla de oxígeno sobre su nariz y boca, y un par de bolsas con suero. Miró los moretones en el rostro de Arthur.

Entrecerró los ojos, y se dio media vuelta, comenzando a caminar hacia la salida.

-¿Tora?- dijo Dohko.

-Voy a matarlos- dijo el chico- voy a matar a los hijos de…-

-¡Tora!- dijo el santo de Libra, deteniéndola- tranquila, Arthur está bien, y creo que tendrás que esperar tu turno…-

Tora volvió a mirar a Arthur, y esta vez fue cuando Dohko lo vio. Sus ojos se habían humedecido levemente. Después de todo, Arthur era su hermanito. Dohko la abrazó y la besó en la frente.

-Ya, ya- dijo Dohko- no llores. Arthur va a estar bien-

- _That wee idiot_ \- dijo Tora- ¿porqué se metió en este problema?-

Kiki sonrió levemente mientras miraba a Dohko consolar a Tora, y volvió su vista al chiquillo. Sí, era impulsivo, desobediente y se la pasaba metiéndose en problemas, pero tenía buen corazón. Seguramente Argol estaría orgulloso de él, por haberse arriesgado a salvar a la chica. El pelirrojo se puso a pensar. Quizá sería buena idea invitar a Margot a Atenas… y quizá podría invitar a Louise.

-El chico está mucho mejor- anunció Oskar, mirando alternadamente a Kiki, y luego a Dohko y a Tora- tan pronto como despierte podemos darle de comer-

-¿Cree que podríamos llevárnoslo al Santuario?- preguntó Dohko.

El médico entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Están conscientes de que tiene una fractura en el cráneo?- dijo Oskar- va a tener que estar en reposo, no debe golpearse la cabeza, y…-

-Seguiremos todas sus indicaciones al pie de la letra- lo interrumpió Dohko- aunque tengamos que encerrarlo en la prisión del Santuario-

El médico los evaluó con la mirada, y finalmente asintió. Iba a decir algo, cuando sonó su celular, y lo sacó para leer el mensaje de texto.

-Está bien- dijo Oskar- pero parece que no me libraré de ustedes aún. Uno de sus compañeros llegó a urgencias con tres heridas por proyectil de arma de fuego…-

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Disculpen la tardanza. Espero que les estén gustando la historia. Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo, y por sus reviews. Les mando un abrazo enorme. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	15. 15: Epílogo

XIII: EPÍLOGO

 _Templo del Patriarca, Santuario de Athena_

 _Horas más tarde_

A Shion le dolía la cabeza. Todo este asunto le había dejado un muy mal sabor de boca, y encima de todo, sospechaba que la señorita Athena ya sabía algo de lo que había pasado. ¿Qué tanto había pasado? ¿Por dónde empezar? Aprendices cambiando a sus respectivos maestros, chicos escapando del Santuario, espías causando contusiones, Argol y Aioria viajando a Kremlin, espías, dobles agentes, disparos, tasers, agentes rusos convertidos en piedra. ¡No podía creerlo!

A esas alturas Arthur aún estaba en observación en el hospital, a pesar de la insistencia de Shion de darlo de alta y dejarlo ir a recuperarse al Santuario, pues Sofi no dejó que saliera hasta el día siguiente: tenía miedo de que el sangrado aumentara y le causara algún daño grave, además de que tenían que practicarle un examen antes de darlo de alta. Y Argol no estaba en buenas condiciones tampoco, drogado y habiendo perdido tanta sangre, y lo estaban desintoxicando y atendiendo en la enfermería del Santuario.

-¿Shion?- dijo Athena, cruzándose de brazos- te ves preocupado, ¿qué pasó?-

-Es una larga historia, señorita- dijo Shion, suspirando- la versión corta es que Argol se involucró con una chica que se metió en problemas con el gobierno ruso. Hubo… algunos problemas. En resumen, Arthur está en el hospital con una contusión y una fractura, y Argol con tres balas. Y la chica tiene un par de quemaduras, pero está bien-

La diosa alzó las cejas y se llevó las manos a la boca, preocupada por ambos. Aquello sonaba como una historia interesante.

x-x-x

 _Enfermería, Santuario de Athena_

 _En la madrugada siguiente_

Argol comenzaba a despertar con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y con todo el cuerpo entumido, como si le hubieran dado la paliza de su vida. Sus ojos se sentían pesados, no podía abrirlos. No recordaba nada de eso. ¿Qué pasó? Ah, sí, recordó a Nade, algo había pasado en Rusia, ella estaba a salvo, mirándolo con preocupación con sus enormes ojos violetas. ¿Y Aioria? El león dorado había ido con él, seguramente él se aseguraría de que todo estuviera bien, y que todos regresaran a salvo.

Parpadeó por fin, y se encontró en una completa oscuridad. Miró a su alrededor. Ya sabía donde estaba. ¡Cuántos huesos rotos y heridas le habían reparado ahí! La enfermería del Santuario. El chico se incorporó, haciendo una mueca de dolor. Le dolían los hombros, y también una de las piernas.

Vio que no era el único paciente ahí. Su joven estudiante, Arthur, también estaba tumbado en una camilla junto a él boca abajo y durmiendo abrazado de una almohada. Sonrió levemente. Un rayito de luz le iluminaba muy poco la cara, y vio que tenía un moretón en uno de sus ojos. Esos malditos rusos habían lastimado a su hermanito, y Argol se sintió un poco orgulloso de haber pateado el trasero de los idiotas que se habían metido con él.

Argol miró al otro lado, y se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo. Había una sombra entre las camillas de la enfermería, que parecía llevar un pequeño bulto en sus brazos. ¿Sería un aprendiz acaso, vigilando a los heridos? No, era mujer, porque tenía una figura delgada y cabellos largos. La figura se acercó a Arthur y le cubrió la espalda con una manta en un gesto delicado. Los largos cabellos de la recién llegada eran rubios.

-¿Nade?- dijo Argol en un tono cansado.

La chica se volvió hacia él y le sonrió. Argol sonrió también al verla. ¡Por supuesto que era ella!

-¡Ya despertaste, Argol!- dijo la chica en voz baja, pero sin poder ocultar su emoción- que bueno, estaba muy preocupada por ti-

-¿Cómo estás?- dijo Argol- ¿que… que pasó?-

-Aioria se encargó de que nos trajeran de regreso- le explicó Nadezhda, acercando una silla junto a la camilla donde Argol estaba tumbado- me hicieron un montón de preguntas. Te llevaron al hospital, y te atendieron ahí. Ah, y este mocoso salió del hospital hace rato, e insistió que quería venir a cuidarte- añadió, señalando a Arthur- peor ya ves, no aguanto la noche despierto-

Argol sonrió levemente, pero después su mirada se ensombreció.

-¿Tus padres?-

-Bien- dijo ella, algo dudosa, borrando su sonrisa por un momento- están algo… asustados, pero aliviados de que todo esto haya terminado, al menos por ahora-

-¿Por ahora?- dijo Argol, alzando las cejas.

-Sí- dijo Nadezhda, volviendo a sonreír- tranquilo, te contaré más tarde-

Argol sonrió mientras veía a la chica levantarse de su asiento junto a él, y traer una nueva manta, esta vez para cubrirlo a él. Nadezhda no tardó mucho en regresar, extendiendo la manta para cubrirlo. Argol no se había dado cuenta del frío que tenía hasta ese momento, cuando sintió el agradable calorcito de la manta que Nadezhda había abrazado contra su pecho. Una vez que la chica lo cubrió se inclinó para besarlo en la mejilla.

-Aún faltan un par de horas para que amanezca- susurró Nadezhda sonriendo, sentándose de nuevo junto a la camilla donde estaba Argol y cruzándose de brazos- será mejor que vuelvas a dormir. Las noticias pueden esperar hasta la mañana-

El santo de Perseo la miró.

-¿Porqué?-

-Porque es ridículamente temprano- dijo la chica, encogiéndose de hombros- creo que son como las cuatro de la mañana…-

-No, no me refiero a eso- dijo Argol, sonriendo levemente- ¿porqué estás aquí? Creí que volverías con tu familia-

-Ya vi a mis padres, y saben que estoy a salvo aquí- sonrió Nadezhda levemente- pero…-

-¿Pero?-

-Pero estaba preocupada por ti, tonto- dijo ella, bajando la mirada para que Argol no viera sus mejillas sonrojadas. Él también sonrió y cerró los ojos.

-Gracias, Nade- dijo Argol.

-No, Argol- dijo ella, tomando una de sus manos- gracias a ti. Fuiste por mí, y me salvaste, a pesar de que yo…- sacudió la cabeza- lo siento mucho, no debí decirte eso. Te lastimé, dije todas esas cosas horribles para que no me acompañaras-

Nadezhda bajó la mirada, y el santo de plata comprendió perfectamente que se refería a cuando Grey la había convencido de romperle el corazón, y sabía que no lo había hecho voluntariamente, si no para poder salvar a su familia.

-Lo sé, lo entiendo- dijo Argol, sonriendo tranquilamente- pero no te culpo. Sé porqué lo hiciste. Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que te amo, mi hermosa Nadezhda-

Nadezhda sonrió, y se inclinó para besarlo. Argol sonrió y se incorporó sentado sobre la camilla, rodeando a la chica por la cintura y atrayéndola hacia sí mismo mientras la besaba, haciéndola sentarse junto a él. Ambos se separaron un poco, y sonrieron mutuamente. Argol acarició el rostro de la chica antes de volverla a besar. Ambos sonrieron, traviesos, mientras se besaban.

Un ruido proveniente de la entrada de la enfermería los interrumpió, e hizo que ambos se separaran rápidamente. No había nadie, pero ese fue un recordatorio de que no estaban siendo prudentes. Además, Arthur estaba dormido a escasos metros de ellos, y se podía despertar en cualquier momento.

-Eh… creo que será mejor que vuelva a dormir- dijo Argol, apenado, tras besar a su chica en la mejilla.

-Sí, claro- dijo la chica, sonriendo y sentándose en el sillón frente a la camilla del chico. Argol apoyó la cabeza sobre la almohada y cerró los ojos.

-Me alegro que estés aquí, Nade- dijo Argol justo antes de quedarse dormido.

Nadezhda sonrió ampliamente, y apoyó su cabeza en el respaldo de su asiento. Faltaban un par de horas para el amanecer.

x-x-x

 _Enfermería_

 _A la mañana siguiente_

Sofi se cruzó de brazos, muy molesta de que nadie en el Santuario escuchara su opinión, además de que era la segunda vez que la dejaban encerrada en un armario de la enfermería, y no podía golpear al culpable, porque aún tenía una contusión y una fractura en la cabeza. No le gustaba la idea de que Argol y Arthur hubieran salido tan pronto, pero no iba a permitir que volvieran a entrenar en los próximos días. En serio, ¿en qué rayos estaban pensando, dejándolos salir así del hospital?¡Argol había perdido casi toda su sangre!¡Y Arthur casi muere por esa contusión! ¿Qué están pensando todos?

-Ambos se sienten bien, Sofi- dijo Aioros sonriendo levemnete, intentando calmar los ánimos, mientras que tenía a Carina en sus brazos, pero a una distancia prudente de su mujer- ellos saben lo que pueden aguantar-

-¡No me vengan con eso!- dijo Sofi, volviéndose al santo de plata y su aprendiz, y ambos palidecieron. Sofi podía ser muy tierna, pero enojada daba miedo- no quiero que ninguno de los dos salga de su casa en la próxima semana. ¡Y pobre del que me desobedezca!-

-Sí, señora, como diga- dijo Arthur, dando un paso para ocultarse detrás de Argol. Éste sonrió, apenado.

-Como digas, Sofi- dijo Argol- nos portaremos bien, lo prometo-

Sofi los evaluó con la mirada, y finalmente asintió, aceptando que ambos salieran de la enfermería y regresaran a su casa, donde estarían más cómodos que en las molestas camillas. Suspiró, y se volvió a Marín, quien tenía a Markus en sus brazos, y lo tomó.

-Por favor no hagan enojar a mi cuñada- les advirtió Aioria, sonriendo.

Antes de que pudieran decir algo, Dante y Capella llegaron, llevando con ellos a Hadi, quien se apresuró a abrazar a su maestro, y luego a Arthur.

-Maestro, Arthur- dijo Hadi, lloriqueando- me dijeron que pasó algo muy malo…-

-Ya, ya, no pasó nada- dijo Argol mientras que Arthur se inclinaba y abrazaba al pequeño.

Argol sonrió ampliamente. Arthur había madurado mucho en esa experiencia, y se había vuelto más fuerte. Rodeó a sus dos aprendices con sus brazos.

x-x-x

 _Hotel en Atenas_

 _Esa tarde_

Nadezhda había regresado al hotel donde estaban sus padres esa tarde. Estaba aliviada al ver que Argol y Arthur estaba bien en la mañana. Le había agarrado cariño al adolescente: después de todo, el mocoso se había metido en problemas y se había llevado la paliza de su vida para intentar mantenerla a salvo, y sabía que Argol tenía razón en el hecho de que, en el fondo, el chico tenía buen corazón.

Borró su sonrisa, pues ahora le esperaba algo un poco más desagradable. Jonas Grey iba a hablar con su familia. Tras presentar a Argol con sus padres, quienes le agradecieron lo que había hecho por la chica, los cuatro esperaron pacientemente hasta que el hombre llegó.

-No tenemos otra opción- dijo el inglés sin mucho preámbulo- los tres tienen que salir de Atenas. Los enemigos ya los encontraron, así que no pueden seguir aquí-

Nadezhda vio que sus padres se miraron entre sí, entristecidos y preocupados, pero ella ya había tenido suficiente de las brillantes ideas de Jonas Grey.

-¿Huir de nuevo?- dijo en voz alta- debes estar bromeando-

Sus padres la miraron, sorprendidos de que se hubiera atrevido a hablar con ese tono al inglés, y Jonas Grey parpadeó. Ninguno de los disidentes se había resistido a hacer lo que él decía.

-Nadezhda, tienes que entender que…-

-¡No!- dijo Nadezhda- todos tenemos ya nuestras vidas hechas aquí. Mis papás tienen trabajos, y yo mis estudios y mi trabajo. Tiene que haber otra manera-

-Francamente, no creo que una chica de tu edad deba opinar…- continuó Jonas Grey.

-¡Oh, calla!- dijo Nadezhda- tengo edad suficiente para saber las consecuencias-

Jonas Grey alzó las cejas. ¿Porqué estaba peleando tanto con él? Sí, estaba consciente de que Nadezhda y Argol tenían algo, aunque no sabía exactamente que era. ¿Eso tenía algo que ver con la actitud de la chica? Se aclaró la garganta.

-Entiende, hija- le dijo el inglés- tú y tus padres aún pueden estar el peligro, aunque Kalashnikov esté muerto. No puedes quedarte, y…-

-Claro que puede quedarse- dijo Argol, inconscientemente poniendo las manos en los hombros de la chica- Nade tiene su trabajo, y sus estudios en la universidad. No es justo que tenga que irse-

-El peligro persiste- insistió Jonas Grey.

-Yo no permitiré que ningún daño llegue a ella- dijo el santo de plata, muy seguro.

-¿Así como hiciste cuando se la llevaron?- continuó el inglés.

-Eso no fue mi culpa, tú causaste todo ese lío obligándola a convencerme de que no la acompañara- dijo Argol, rojo de furia.

-Basta- dijo por fin Ivan Aleksandrov, quien se había cansado de escucharlos pelear- Jonas, por favor, ¿nos puedes dar un minuto? Quisiera hablar a solas con mi hija-

Jonas Grey gruñó y asintió, saliendo de la habitación a regañadientes. Kristina y Argol iban a salir también, pero Ivan los detuvo.

-No, esperen- dijo Ivan- también necesito hablar con ustedes-

Argol alzó las cejas. ¿De que querían hablar? Ivan esperó pacientemente a que la puerta se cerrara, y cuando eso pasó, se volvió hacia Nadezhda.

-A ver, _lyubov'_ \- dijo Ivan, mirando a su hija a los ojos- ¿que es lo que sucede contigo?-

-Papá, no me quiero ir de Atenas- dijo Nadezhda- mi vida está aquí. Mi trabajo, mis estudios. Y Argol también- admitió.

El santo de plata se sorprendió. Ivan sonrió levemente, y se volvió hacia Argol.

-¿Y tú, Argol?- dijo Ivan.

-Yo no puedo soportar que Nade se vaya- dijo el santo de plata- la amo, señor. Si ella se queda, no dejaré que ningún daño llegue a ella. Tiene mi palabra-

Ivan sonrió. Esos dos estaban enamorados. Y parecía que Argol era un buen chico. Después de todo, era a él a quien le debía que Nadezhda regresara a salvo de Moscú.

-De acuerdo- dijo Ivan, y se volvió de nuevo a su hija- _lyubov'_ , tu madre y yo nos iremos de Atenas por recomendación de Jonas Grey. No, escúchame- dijo al ver que Nadezhda iba a reclamar- tú te quedarás aquí a terminar tus estudios. Creo que ya eres lo bastante grande para vivir sola. Y sé que estarás bien cuidada-

Los ojos de la chica brillaron, y abrazó a su padre. Argol también sonrió, aliviado de saber que Nadezhda se quedaría en Atenas.

x-x-x

 _Casa de Argol,_ _Santuario de Athena_

 _Poco después_

Desde que salió del hospital, Arthur se había quedado en casa, tumbado en la cama gracias a la amenaza de Sofi. Lo que no se esperaba era que todas las chicas del Santuario pasaran a verlo. Tora iba a visitarlo todos los días, acompañada de Dohko. Satu, Fatima y Evelyn le habían llevado chocolates, e incluso Cecy le había enviado un pastel de manzana que olía muy bien.

-Arthur, ¿puedo tomar una galleta de chocolate?- dijo de pronto Hadi, mirando con enormes ojos los regalos que Arthur había recibido. El adolescente asintió, sonriéndole al pequeño- gracias-

-Eres un niño de lo más chiflado, mocoso- observó Dohko al ver el reciente trozo de pastel que Arthur acababa de recibir, mientras veía a Tora revolverle el cabello- tienes a todas las chicas del Santuario pendientes a ti-

El chico bajó la mirada algo apenado.

-Nunca me gustó tu cola de caballo, _ye filthy swine_ \- dijo Tora, mientras que le volvía a revolver el cabello- se te ve mejor el cabello así-

Arthur sonrió levemente.

-La señorita Cecy fue muy amable- dijo el chico- solo espero que ningún santo de Géminis me mande a otra dimensión-

-Solo no te metas en el camino de Saga, o no hagas algo para incomodar a Cecy, y estoy seguro de que estarás bien- dijo Dohko a su vez.

Argol y Nadezhda estaban apoyando en la entrada del la casa, apoyando las espaldas en la puerta y sonriendo. La chica le había tomado mucho cariño a Arthur y ahora que lo conocía, a Hadi. Una vez que Tora y Dohko se despidieron, ahora fue el turno de Nadezhda de sentarse junto al adolescente.

-Gracias, Arthur- dijo la chica, mirando preocupada aún los golpes del chico- desobedeciste a Argol, pero intentaste ayudarme-

El chico se ruborizó.

-Pero aún estás castigado, mocoso- dijo Argol, aún intentando mirarlo severamente, pero tenía una expresión de alivio. Rodeó a Nadezhda con sus brazos y la besó en la mejilla, haciendo que los dos aprendices se miraran entres ellos y sonrieran.

-¿La señorita Nade no me puede salvar de eso?- dijo Arthur, esperanzado.

-No, y tienes suerte que Sofi me haya amenazado de muerte- dijo Argol, entrecerrando los ojos- porque te mereces un zape. Los guardaré para cuando tenga permiso-

Arthur se echó a reír, y les pasó el pastel que Cecy le había enviado. Los cuatro comieron y charlaron alegremente el resto de la tarde.

x-x-x

FIN

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les haya gustado esta historia. Argol pasó por muchas cosas, peor por fin todo va mejorando. El próximo fic regresaré al Inframundo, Minos va a tener problemas de nuevo, y Valentine también va a sufrir un poco. ¡Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews! Un abrazo a todos. Nos leemos muy pronto.

Abby L.


End file.
